Petite Cracmolle
by Kyla Ellayan
Summary: Une jeune femme cracmolle, serveuse timide aux trois balais, retrouve Severus Rogue, l'homme qui l'a renvoyée de Poudlard des années plus tôt. Mais une collaboration inattendue s'ensuivra. Ancienne fic achevée remaniée. alternative 5eme, pas de spoilers.
1. Aux Trois Balais

Certains habitués des fanfics de Rogue connaissent peut être déjà cette fic… cela fait deux ans que je l'ai écrite, et j'ai décidé de la remanier complètement, non pas vraiment au niveau du scénario, mais surtout au niveau du développement des personnages (surtout Rogue), les dialogues, le langage et les descriptions…

J'espère que le fait de reposter cette fic (qui garde le même scénario donc, mais qui changera sacrément au niveau de l'écriture) n'offensera personne !

Faites le moi savoir sinon !

En espérant que cela vous plaira !

Chapitre 1

« ENCORE ? »

La voix claironnante de madame Rosmerta résonna dans le pub des Trois Balais.

- C'est la combientième aujourd'hui ? cette fois tu vas les ramasser ! je n'ai pas le temps de crier « reparo » toutes les trente secondes!

- Pardon madame, mais je… » Nell ne savait plus que dire. Elle regarda piteusement la chope qui lui avait échappée des mains. « La cinquième. » Pensa t'elle en soupirant. « Je suis vraiment trop maladroite ». Elle rajusta ses grosses lunettes cerclées de vert sur son nez et entreprit de ramasser les débris de verre. Ah oui, quelle bonne idée Dumbledore avait-il eue en la confiant aux bons soins de madame Rosmerta ! Voila qui améliorerait ses problèmes de maladresse, qu'il disait ! trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée, et toujours autant de chopes, de tasses et de verres finissaient brisés. Jusqu'à présent, la patience de Mme Rosmerta restait inébranlable. Bien sûr, elle avait preuve d'une certaine autorité, sans pour autant tomber dans la tyrannie. Oui, elle devait s'estimer heureuse d'avoir échoué en ces lieux et non pas dans un sordide endroit miteux de l'allée des Embrumes.

Nell, les morceaux de verre dans les mains, lança un rapide coup d'œil alentours. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, quatorze heures venaient à peine de sonner à l'horloge du vieux morbier de chêne mangé par les termites qui traînait au fond de la salle. Les clients affluaient plutôt vers les six heures environ. Néanmoins, tandis qu'elle se penchait maladroitement sur les restes, elle remarqua quelques personnes qui la regardaient, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Un petit pincement au cœur lui fit serrer les mâchoires. Mais elle avait fini par s'habituer aux railleries d'ici. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de comparer avec l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu à Poudlard. Oh oui, elle s'en sortait même bien mieux ici.

- Eh, toi, culs de bouteille sur le nez ! Une bièraubeurre ! Nell fut soudain tirée de ses pensées.

-Oui euh, tout de suite ! Elle se leva prestement, se précipita vers le comptoir, buta contre le pied d'une chaise et… tomba face contre terre. Une explosion de rire fusa dans le pub. Les joues de Nell rougirent sous le coup de la honte et de la douleur. Baissant les yeux vers ses mains, elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était écorchée les mains avec le verre ramassé plus tôt. Madame Rosmerta l'aida à se relever. La jeune femme épousseta sa robe de sorcière, d'un noir délavé par un usage incessant, et constata alors que ses lunettes n'étaient plus sur son nez. Toujours accompagnée par un tonnerre de rires gras et méchants, elle plissa ses petits yeux bleus, s'agenouilla par terre en tâtonnant ça et là et les retrouva bien vite. Elles étaient dans un piètre état... Nell, sentant le feu de la honte lui brûler les joues, se releva précipitamment, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les yeux baissés sur ses petites mains ensanglantées. Rosmerta lui attrapa le bras, puis l'accompagna dans la cuisine.

-Il faut que tu fasses un effort, Nell, murmura t'elle en agitant sa baguette sur les plaies de la jeune femme, qui s'était assise sur un petit tabouret. Si ça continue ainsi, je vais devoir te renvoyer même si Dumbledore lui-même t'a confié à moi, et en dépit de l'affection que j'ai pour toi pour toi.

-Je comprends, madame… Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la maladresse me poursuit. Mais elle me rend la vie si dure ! J'ai l'impression de m'habituer aux railleries, mais dans le fond, ce n'est pas si facile…

-Je sais, Nell, mais il faudra un jour que tu t'acceptes telle que tu es. Les gens sentent lorsque l'on a confiance en soi. Le jour où tu ne seras plus gênée par ta nature de Cracmolle… Sur ces mots, Nell se dressa de toute sa petite taille, serrant les poings, renversant dans sa soudaine colère le tabouret sur lequel elle était assise.

- Pourquoi suis-je une cracmolle ? On croirait que la magie elle-même cherche à me fuir ! Même mes propres parents n'ont pas voulu de moi !

- Ne dis pas ça, Nell ! Tes parents ont disparu, personne ne sait ce qui leur est arrivé. Ce n'est pas parce que leur sort nous est inconnu qu'il faut tout de suite que tu penses qu'ils t'ont abandonnés !

Nell soupira. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais manqués. ils avaient disparus trop tôt pour qu'elle s'en souvienne, mais en cet instant précis, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une vie normale.

- Des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir subi un sort. Sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine. Rosmerta lui prit le visage entre les mains et vit ses lunettes fêlées. «Oculus Reparo ! » dit-elle en faisant tournoyer légèrement sa baguette. Les lunettes reprirent leur forme originale. Nell esquissa un petit sourire de remerciement. « Aller, va te reposer un moment, reviens dans une heure. Je suis sûre que ça te fera du bien ». « Merci, madame », répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Puis elle tourna les talons et monta dans sa chambre, située deux étages en dessus. Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle s'étendit sur son lit, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Nell se réveilla peu de temps après. Il lui restait une demi-heure avant de retourner travailler. S'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit, elle se frotta les yeux, et ressassait les évènements qui avaient eu lieu plus tôt. Une journée comme une autre, en somme. Sa condition ne s'améliorait guère. Toujours aussi maladroite, toujours aussi raillée, toujours aussi… inutile, seule, maladroite. N'avoir aucun pouvoir dans le monde des sorciers était considéré comme une honte infâme, une anomalie, une difformité. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les cracmols dans ce monde, ni dans l'autre, ces parias, ces étrangers à la fois pour les sorciers et pour les moldus, incapable de s'adapter ni de s'épanouir chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Regagner le monde des moldus, où, au moins, la magie n'était pas nécessaire, lui avait été interdit pour l'instant, par Dumbledore lui-même. Pour l'instant, il lui fallait demeurer dans ce monde hostile, à servir des boissons et casser des chopes… Nell n'avait même pas de baguette ! Un professeur la lui avait confisquée lors qu'elle était encore à Poudlard, il avait quelques années de cela. Mais, en y repensant, elle comprenait ce geste. Une baguette à la main avait fait d'elle un parfait danger public.

Nell s'assit sur le rebord du lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et noirs. Il fallait retourner au travail. Rosmerta ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps face à la horde des élèves de Poudlard, qui avaient droit à leur sortie trimestrielle à Pré au Lard. Sa première expérience face aux élèves, lors de leur première sortie avait été désastreuse... Bientôt, ils allaient prendre d'assaut le bar et les dévaliser de Bièraubeurre. Ces petites canailles en avaient de la chance, eux, de pouvoir étudier la magie en toute quiétude ! Qu'est ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour être à leur place… Elle caressa alors du plat de la main la reliure bordeaux d'un gros livre posée sur la table de chevet. Heureusement, Dumbledore lui avait permis « d'emprunter » quelques livres, afin d'avoir la possibilité d'apprendre quelques notions basiques. Elle lui devait beaucoup, à ce vieux barbu déluré ! Son seul bon souvenir de Poudlard, la seule personne qui lui manquait. Tous les autres n'étaient que des crétins, qui ne perdaient pas un instant pour se moquer d'elle. Peu importe. Elle était plus ou moins heureuse aux cotés de madame Rosmerta. C'était toujours mieux que rien. Nell se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle lança un dernier regard derrière elle, comme si elle s'attendait à voir quelque chose de spécial enfin débarquer dans sa triste vie, puis sortit en traînant la patte, la poitrine soulevée par un long soupir.

Quand Nell eût atteint la salle principale, elle se retrouva entourée d'enfants et d'adolescents qui chahutaient, riaient, discutaient dans une ambiance parfaitement chaotique. « Et voilà, c'est parti… » Pensa Nell. Elle déglutit, rassembla tout son courage, et se concentra sur ce qui l'attendait. D'un pas décidée, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, la tête haute, essayant de paraître sûre d'elle. « J'ai la situation en main ! » fit une petite voix enjouée dans son esprit

- Eh les gars, c'est le crapaud à lunettes ! Nell se retourna. Elle reconnut cet infâme garçon blond platine qui s'était déjà moqué d'elle la dernière fois. Un certain Draco Malfoy… Il la désignait du doigt à ses deux acolytes lourdauds qui l'accompagnaient, agglutinés a sa personne comme deux grosses verrues au nez d'une vieille sorcière rabougrie.

- Neville, j'ai retrouvé ta bestiole ! Des rires éclatèrent ça et là dans le pub. Ce sale garnement savait se donner en spectacle.

- Potter, regarde, elle a les mêmes lunettes débiles que toi ! Nell reconnu ce nom. Potter. Harry Potter. Le gamin qui aurait quasiment anéanti Voldemort, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Elle se tourna dans sa direction, et ne put s'empêcher de le fixer, oubliant les moqueries dont elle venait de faire l'objet. La première fois, Nell ne l'avait pas remarqué… Puis détournant le regard, elle tourna les talons, crispant les traits de son visage rond afin de lui donner une allure fière et assurée.

- Alors, l'affreux matou de ta grande amie « Vermione » a avalé ta langue ? relança le blondinet, dont les paroles furent accompagnée par les applaudissements et les rires gras de ses compagnons.

- Et si tu te noyais dans ta bièraubeurre, Malfoy ? répliqua Potter qui, visiblement cherchait juste à rester tranquille à discuter avec ses amis. Nell, qui avait repris sa place derrière le comptoir, ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la sympathie pour Harry Potter. Les cheveux noir, la peau pâle, ses yeux cernés par de grosses lunettes à monture noire, elle se reconnaissait en lui. La seule différence majeure : le sort avait fait de lui un jeune sorcier mondialement renommé, et d'elle une pauvre serveuse cracmolle... « Aie ! » madame Rosmerta venait de lui donner un coup de coude. Des élèves réclamaient à boire. Reprenant ses esprits, elle encaissa, puis mis les boissons sur un plateau. « Faites que tout se passe bien pour une fois, faites que tout se passe bien pour une fois… »

Elle se dirigea vers la table en prenant bien son temps. « Fait attention… regarde ou tu mets les pieds, fait gaffe aux croches pattes. ». Elle réussi à éviter un sac qui traînait sur le sol et s'en félicita. Elle déposa le plateau sur la table puis leva les yeux. Harry Potter la regardait. Elle se sentit gênée et se redressa, s'apprêtant à quitter la table.

« Hey, ne fait pas attention à eux, ce sont des crétins. » Elle le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, un peu surprise. « Euh, oui, merci. » dit elle en s'éloigna et… tomba avec fracas sur le dos. Une douleur aiguë lui transperça le coccyx. Elle se mit sur son séant et vit à travers ses yeux plissés par la douleur le visage mauvais de Malfoy, debout en face d'elle, un sourire moqueur scotché sur ses minces lèvres blanches.

- Mais regardez-moi ce déchet ! Même pas capable de marcher ! » Et se penchant vers elle :

«Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à marcher ? » Nell sentit une bouffée de colère et de honte lui monter au visage. Comment osait-il s'en prendre à elle, ce petit insecte !

- Sors de mon bar, ordure. » Siffla t'elle entre ses dents serrées.

- Moi, sortir de ce bar, alors que la moitié de ce village appartient à ma famille ! Quoi, tu ne le savais pas ? Tu ne peux rien contre moi. »

« Mais nous, oui ! » Malfoy se retourna brusquement. Il avait reconnu la voix d'Hermione Granger. Elle se tenait devant lui, Harry et Ron à ses côtés, tous trois la baguette à la main, le regard menaçant et défiant.

- Laisse la tranquille et il ne t'arriveras rien, dit Ron, ses oreilles rougies par la colère.

- Ha ! Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! s'exclama Draco Malfoy Si vous touchez à un seul de mes cheveux, je vous ferais expulser !

-D'où ? La moitié la plus importante de ta famille croupit en ce moment même à Azkaban. Tu n'as aucune autorité sur nous, tu n'es pas préfet. Mais Ron et Hermione, oui, alors réfléchis à deux fois avant de raconter n'importe quoi.

Les yeux verts de Harry flamboyaient. Nell se souvint d'avoir lu dans la gazette du sorcier, qu'Harry avait accusé Lucius Malfoy, le père de Draco, d'être un Mangemort, et maintenant, celui-ci se retrouvait à Azkaban. Il avait aussi perdu son parrain, Sirius Black, le présumé serial killer, dans une lutte qui l'opposait à une douzaine de Mangemorts. Pauvre Harry. Il avait de quoi être furieux. Malfoy fit un pas en avant. Les trois baguettes en face de lui se firent plus menaçantes. Nell se leva, et passa à côté de lui. Elle se rangea aux côtés de Harry, ne sachant pas s'il fallait intervenir, ou laisser les adolescents régler cette histoire à leur manière. Elle savait pourtant qu'il valait mieux éviter une bagarre à l'intérieur du bar, mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de les interrompre. Le pub baignait dans un silence de plomb. Nell chercha Mme Rosmerta des yeux. Elle ne la vit nulle part. Tournant la tête en direction de Draco, elle vit un sourire naître sur son visage pointu. Il fixait un point derrière Hermione. Nell se retourna, et vit dans l'encadrement de la porte, une silhouette noire et menaçante.

-Que se passe t'il ici ? Tout le monde se retourna. Severus Rogue, le professeur de Potions à Poudlard venait d'entrer dans le pub. Nell le reconnut immédiatement. Même si elle n'avait passé que deux mois à Poudlard il y avait déjà dix ans de cela, elle n'aurait jamais pu oublier celui qui lui avait brisé son existence. Severus Rogue avait été le premier à exiger son renvoi… En reconnaissant les traits durs et acérés de ce visage froid et fermé, un frisson de haine lui brûla l'échine. Son visage pris la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. « oh non, pas lui ! » souffla t'elle entre ses dents.

- Potter, Weasley et Granger ont tenté de m'attaquer, professeur ! dit Draco de sa voix nasillarde.  
Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase…  
- Espèce de !... Nell ne tint plus. Prise dans un élan de fureur incontrôlable, elle s'abattit sur Draco et l'étendit par terre, lui martelant le visage de ses poings serrés.

- Arrête ! hurlèrent Hermione et Harry en même temps. Ils se précipitèrent sur elle, et avec beaucoup de mal, la séparèrent de Draco. Il se releva, un peu abasourdi, se massant les joues, et lança un regard furieux à Nell. Le souffle court, le visage brûlant déformé par la fureur, elle le toisait du regard. Inspirant profondément, elle se laissa envahir par la délicieuse sensation de l'adrénaline qui se diluait dans ses veines. Malgré toutes les conséquences désastreuses que son comportement allait engendrer, elle se sentait nettement mieux…

Severus Rogue n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Selon Draco, il s'agissait d'une histoire entre lui et Harry, Ron et Hermione. Mais il y avait cette jeune femme. Il s'avança vers elle. Nell était encore retenue par Harry.

- Tiens tiens tiens, fit-il d'une voix mielleuse, empoisonnée par le sarcasme… Mais ne serait-ce pas la petite Nell Angelrest, qui nous a fait don de ses nombreux talents de Cracmolle de premier ordre à Poudlard il y a quelques temps déjà ? (Rogue avait parlé spécialement fort. Des rires éclatèrent partout, celui de Draco résonnant plus fort que les autres.) Nell baissa la tête, dissimulant une larme de fureur qui tremblotait au bout de son nez. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Harry et enfonça la tête dans ses épaules.

- Professeur, ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle… tenta d'expliquer Harry.

- Taisez-vous Potter ! Restez en dehors de cela, j'en ai vu assez vu pour me passer de vos commentaires!

- Vous avez vu comme elle m'a frappé, professeur, cette femme est dérangée !

- Tu va la fermer, Malfoy! Fulmina Harry.

- Vingt points vous seront ôtés, Potter, pour grossièretés dites en présence d'un professeur, dit Rogue, un sale sourire sur les lèvres. Potter soutint son regard. Nell remarqua à son expression qu'il devait probablement le haïr autant qu'elle, ce qui semblait aussi être le cas de ses deux amis. Draco, lui, souriait malgré ses lèvres en sang. Nell le détesta encore davantage.

- Bien, revenons à vous, chère petite. Vous savez ce qui va vous arriver, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous vous êtes attaqué à un des élèves de Poudlard, et un élève de ma maison, de surcroît.

- Ecoutez, je n'y puis rien si les élèves de votre maison sont aussi mal élevés, dit Nell, le plus calmement possible. Ce garçon s'est montré insolent, fourbe et menteur, dans mon établissement.

- Et vous vous jetez sur lui pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Quelle intéressante façon de concevoir l'éducation vous avez là, répondit Rogue en croisant les bras, triomphant.

- Vous pouvez parlez. Humilier des étudiants, les briser, broyer leurs rêves, vous en servir comme paillasson pour y essuyer toute votre propre frustration, vous appeler ça de l'éducation ? Jamais Nell n'avait osé parler à qui que ce soit de cette manière. Le soir, dans son lit, après une grosse humiliation, elle n'avait aucune peine à imaginer de cinglantes répliques, mais jamais n'avait-elle été aussi courageusement loquace devant un supérieur... Elle entendit un « bien dit » qui venait de ce jeune garçon un peu enveloppé, Neville. Severus Rogue la regarda, les yeux plissés par une colère contenue qui fit saillir les muscles de ses mâchoires serrées sous ses joues pâles et cireuses. Il allait répondre, quand une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

- Que se passe t'il ? Nell ? Mme Rosmerta venait d'apparaître en face d'eux. Professeur Rogue ? Mais que faites vous ici ?

- Il se passe que votre employée s'est jetée sur un de mes élèves, l'a humilié, puis s'est permise de me faire la morale ! cracha Rogue en pointant un index sur Nell. Mme Rosmerta lança un regard horrifié à la jeune femme. Celle-ci acquiesça en baissant le regard.

- Ainsi j'exige que vous expulsiez cette Cracmolle impertinente de votre établissement.

- NON ! Vous n'en avez pas le droit! Cet endroit est ma maison ! hurla Nell, agrippant le bras de Rogue, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes.

- Vous n'auriez pas du vous prendre pour ce que vous n'êtes pas… gronda la voix sourde de Rogue, qui lui fit sèchement lâcher prise. Nell sentit son estomac tomber dans ses talons. Qu'allait-elle faire ? personne ne l'attendait au-delà des murs des Trois Balais. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues rondes. A travers ses pleurs, elle entendit des ricanements, des exclamations de stupeur et quelques expressions d'indignations. Mais plus rien n'importait. Mme Rosmerta allait répondre à la demande du professeur. Elle leva ses yeux rougis vers sa bienfaitrice. Son regard était tourné vers Rogue.

- Je ne peux pas la mettre dehors. Où irait-elle ? Je ne peux pas la laisser à la rue et je n'ai pas de quoi pouvoir l'héberger plus longtemps.

- Eh bien elle va devoir se débrouiller pour trouver un travail ailleurs et avoir de quoi se payer une chambre. Vous êtes une grande fille non ? Et cessez de pleurnicher ! Nell releva brusquement la tête, et renifla, serrant les poings. Elle s'en voulait déjà de s'être montré aussi faible.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Dumbledore m'a confié cet enfant. Elle est à ma charge. Et malheureusement, personne ne voudra d'elle, elle est aussi maladroite qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, et c'est une cracmolle.

Nell, en entendant sa protectrice parler d'elle en ces termes, sentit le peu de fierté qui lui restait lui gonfler le cœur d'une colère nouvelle.

- Très bien. Je vois. Je m'en vais. Voilà, chère Madame, cher Monsieur, ce fut un plaisir, vous ne m'aurez plus dans les pattes ! Nell sentit toute la rage de la tristesse se déverser dans son corps et dans son esprit. Un mélange de désespoir, de haine et de résignation dans les yeux, elle se précipita hors du pub, sans regarder derrière elle, et claqua la porte.


	2. Rencontres

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews! je suis contente de voir qu'il y a de nouveaux lecteurs et aussi des anciens!

J'espère que vous aimez le personnage de Nell. J'ai horreur de ce qu'on appelle les Mary Sues, alors j'ai essayé de la rendre la plus humaine et crédible possible. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de lecteurs qui n'aiment pas les OC (persos inventés par l'auteur d'une fic) de peur qu'elles ressemblent à toutes les autres. De toutes mes fics, je pense que Nell est la moins Mary Sue, la pire étant le perso de pari et conséquences (quelle horreur quand j'y repense!) qui sera aussi révisée (elle en a sacrément besoin!) et probablement terminée. Si jamais vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble Nell, vous pouvez cliquer sur le lien dans mon profil, c'est là que je poste tous mes dessins, et j'en ferais un sous peu de mon personnage. Voilà! désolée pour le monologue!

**Chapitre 2**

La première chose qui ramena brusquement Nell à la réalité fut le froid mordant qui régnait au-delà des murs du pub. Un vent glacé soufflait en rafale, et la neige s'engouffrait dans ses maigres habits. Elle rejoignit les pans de sa robe de sorcière pour la refermer sur sa poitrine, crispant tous les muscles de son corps pour contrer les attaques du froid puis s'engagea dans la ruelle déserte. A l'abri des regards, face à elle-même, la jeune femme laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Que lui restait-il maintenant ? Elle s'était attaquée à un professeur et à un élève, et n'avait pas su se maîtriser… Mais pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas aussi le droit de revanche, le droit de se relever et de se dresser contre l'injure, de se mesurer sans retenue à ceux qui osaient regarder les plus faibles avec autant de mépris ? Pourquoi était-ce toujours aussi injuste ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle vivre une vie normale ? Qu'avait elle fait pour mériter tout cela ? Les larmes chaudes de sa cruelle frustration lui mordaient le visage.

Nell marcha longtemps dans les ruelles assombries par l'épais mur de neige qui ne cessait de s'abattre sur le village. Jamais plus elle ne retournerait à cette vie misérable de serveuse. Mais en réalité, Nell savait qu'elle ne trouverait probablement jamais sa place dans ce monde. Combien de fois avait-elle vainement tenté de se persuader qu'il n'y avait rien à envier chez les autres sorciers aux pouvoirs accomplis ? Mais une fois de plus, elle se mentait à elle-même. Au fond, Nell savait que plus que tout, elle désirait faire partie de cet univers. Trop tard… elle ne pouvait certainement plus revenir en arrière.

Après avoir erré sans but pendant près d'une heure, elle se retrouva dans une petite ruelle qui se terminait en cul de sac, et s'assit contre le mur de briques. Au dessus de sa tête, un petit rebord en tôle empêchait la neige de recouvrir le sol pavé et gelé. Enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux qu'elle avait ramenés contre sa poitrine, elle sanglota pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Jamais n'avait-elle été autant poussé à bout, aussi humiliée et profondément blessée. La jeune femme laissa libre cours à ses larmes, laissa son âme meurtrie se vider, comme si ses pleurs possédait le pouvoir de la libérer, de lui faire oublier tous les maux qui venaient s'abattre sur elle…

Quand elle n'eut plus la moindre larme à verser, lorsque les sillons qu'avaient creusés ses pleurs s'étaient cristallisés sur ses joues gelées, l'esprit alors engourdi de Nell se remit en marche. La poitrine encore secouée de sanglots, elle tenta de revoir les évènements de la journée d'un point de vue objectif. Les chopes brisées, l'arrivée des élèves, la félonie de Malfoy, Harry Potter… Rogue… Severus Rogue… Ses pensées n'étaient plus dirigées vers le blondinet, ce n'était encore qu'un enfant. Mais celui qui l'avait vraiment brisée n'était autre que Severus Rogue. Pourquoi s'était-il acharnée sur elle ? Il n'avait pas montré une once de compassion quand elle s'était mise à pleurer. Comment pouvait on avoir un tel cœur de pierre et ne pas tomber face contre terre ? Cette pensée fit s'étirer un maigre sourire sur ses lèvres, qui disparut dès qu'elle revint à la triste réalité. Expulsée de son travail et de sa maison par un professeur aussi influent qu'ignoble… Comment pouvait-elle s'en sortir ? Nell renifla, et secoua ses cheveux sombres, pour les débarrasser des cristaux de glaces qui s'y étaient nichés. Il fallait qu'elle se prenne en main. Ce n'était pas en pleurnichant qu'elle allait changer les choses. Mais elle avait si mal, elle se sentait si faible… Peu importe, tant qu'on est vivant, pensa t'elle, on est toujours capable de quelque chose. Nell sentit une bouffée d'espoir monter en elle, une bouffée qu'elle n'attendait plus. S'y raccrochant de toutes les forces qu'un espoir naissant avait rassemblées en elle, la jeune femme essaya à tout prix d'éviter des pensées sombres et inutiles. Elle allait tenter le tout pour le tout. Tenter de montrer qui elle était vraiment. Elle se souvint de la petite exclamation de Neville dans le pub, lorsqu'elle avait tenu tête à Rogue. « Bien dit » Le souvenir de la vague agréable qui s'en était suivit lui réchauffa le cœur. Une lueur d'espoir, un souffle de renouveau embrassa son esprit tandis qu'un sourire s'élargit sur ses minces lèvres roses. On venait de la renvoyer, certes, mais on venait aussi de lui ouvrir les portes d'une nouvelle vie avec toutes les promesses d'espoir et de liberté qui allaient avec.

La neige cessa de tomber. La nuit approchait à grands pas. Nell se leva, épousseta sa robe et rajusta ses vêtements. Elle s'engagea d'un pas décidé dans la ruelle, même si elle ne savait pas où ses pas la conduiraient. Oui, elle se sentait regagner en confiance, une force se propageait dans tous ses membres, elle se sentait renaître, elle… BLAM ! Nell tituba, l'épaule endolorie, un peu sonnée. Elle releva la tête, prête à s'excuser envers la personne qu'elle avait heurtée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, une sensation glaciale lui transperça le ventre. Severus Rogue avait tout simplement continué son chemin…

Furieuse, Nell sentit qu'il ne fallait pas laisser passer une telle occasion.

- Ca ne vous ferait rien de vous excuser? La politesse, l'éducation, ça vous dit quelque chose ? s'écria t'elle. Ca y est, pensa t'elle, il s'est arrêté. En effet, quelques dix mètres plus bas, la cape de Rogue avait cessée de se balancer au gré de sa démarche.

- Oui, vous, la grande chauve-souris !

Rogue s'était retourné à présent, il la foudroyait du regard.

- Vous ne m'avez pas vue ? cela ne m'étonne pas, lorsque l'on voit la taille de votre nez… Les mots lui avaient échappé sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

C'en était trop. Rogue fonça sur elle, la baguette brandie, les manches relevées. Nell, ne s'attendant pas à une riposte aussi foudroyante, fut totalement prise au dépourvu lorsqu'il l'empoigna par le col et la releva de force, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle sentit son souffle chaud et saccadé sur ses joues. Nell sentit son estomac se recroqueviller sous l'effet de la peur.

- Pathétique, cracha t'il à son visage. Puis il la relâcha d'un geste nerveux et violent. Vous vous imaginez que vous n'avez plus rien à perdre… Vous vous êtes crue capable de tenir tête à un sorcier tel que moi, parce que vous vous sentiez capable de goûter au plat de la vengeance. Vous pensiez que vos vaines paroles, et vos insultes minables pourraient m'atteindre, me toucher, me blesser ? Pauvre idiote, vous perdez votre temps. Mais une fois de plus, vous vous êtes couverte de ridicule.

Nell sentit les larmes de la colère et de la honte monter en elle. Non, elle allait se maîtriser… au moins ça… elle inspira profondément.

- Mais vous vous êtes quand même revenu sur vos pas… fit elle d'une petite voix, espérant presque qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Je suis revenu sur mes pas, parce qu'il fallait que vous compreniez que la vengeance n'est qu'une perte de temps !

Pendant quelques secondes, leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas, les yeux bleus de la jeune femme scrutant les abysses insondables des pupilles noires de Severus Rogue.

- Mais je vous comprends, siffla t'il en prenant un air faussement démagogue. Vous êtes une pauvre petite qui se victimise et cherche à faire payer ceux qui l'ont bafouée sans aller au-delà de sa victimisation, et parvient à la seule conclusion qu'il faut se venger à tout prix… Mais il existe d'autres moyens que la victimisation ou la vengeance irréfléchie…

Tandis qu'il parlait, Nell remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard de Rogue, quelque chose qui se cachait derrière le mépris évident qu'il affichait.

- Alors, qu'allez vous faire de moi ? demanda Nell, en se redressant lentement.

- Je ne vais rien faire, puisque votre vie ne peut être davantage brisée, répondit Rogue, un sourire cruel étirant ses minces lèvres blanches.

- Brisée ? s'exclama Nell, tentant de masquer le tremblement qui se faisait sentir dans sa voix. Ne vous réjouissez pas si vite. Vous avez tenté de m'humilier à nouveau, mais peu importe, j'en ai vu d'autres ! Nell soutint son regard par-dessus ses lunettes, le plus fièrement possible.

Rogue ricana.

- Vous ne m'impressionnez pas, Mlle Angelrest. Je vous mets au défi de vous trouvez une nouvelle vie potable ! » Il se rapprocha d'elle et plongea son noir regard dans ses yeux bleus. Nell frissonna. Cet homme était vraiment déstabilisant… « Personne ne veut de vous, Angelrest, vous êtes une incapable, une honte pour le monde des sorciers et même pour le monde des moldus. Vous me comprenez ? Vous n'êtes rien… » Une désagréable boule monta dans la gorge de Nell, elle déglutit bruyamment. « Ne l'écoute pas ne l'écoute pas, tu sais ce que tu vaux… oui, je sais ce que je vaux… je vaux… » Nell sentit ses yeux se gorger de larmes. Son regard quitta celui de Rogue. Elle se mit dos à lui. Toutes sortes de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- Vous voyez, Angelrest, vous craquez, dit il sur un ton étrange, à la fois moqueur, mais avec une pointe de ce qui ressemblait à de l'agacement. Une fois de plus, vous vous laissez aller… Ne cherchez pas la solution à travers une quelconque vendetta…Je voudrais bien encore jouer un peu à ce jeu là avec vous, vous m'amusez beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour de tels enfantillages, je regrette… Sur ce, il se retourna, et s'en fut, sa cape flottant à nouveau derrière lui.

Nell se retourna. Une fois de plus elle s'était laissée marcher sur les pieds. Non, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Saisissant son courage à deux mains, elle courut après lui, et arrivé à sa hauteur, elle lui prit le bras.

- Je vous prouverai que vous avez tort, Severus Rogue, dit-elle dans un souffle, la voix un peu rauque. Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable. Je vous le jure, un jour, vous regretterez amèrement de m'avoir dit toutes ces choses…

- Sincèrement, j'en doute, mais faites comme bon vous semble, faites le pour vous et non pour moi, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, maintenant, ôtez vos sales pattes de ma robe et laissez-moi tranquille. Nell ne prêta aucune attention à cette dernière remarque, et le lâcha. Rogue ne se retourna pas, s'engagea dans une ruelle, et fut bientôt hors de vue.

- Vous verrez, professeur. Je peux vous jurer que je vous montrerai un jour de quoi je suis capable ! Nell ne savait pas si elle croyait totalement à ce qu'elle venait de murmurer, mais elle savait qu'elle allait arrêter de se victimiser pour un rien, et se prendre en main une bonne fois pour toute. Dumbledore l'avait toujours soutenue. Il devait y avoir une raison à cela. Et elle était prête à tout pour découvrir cette raison. Remontant le col de sa robe, elle retourna dans la grand-rue, tandis qu'au-dessus d'elle, la lumière blafarde de la lune éclairait une nuit silencieuse et étoilée.

Nell marcha là ou ses pieds l'emmenaient. Elle avait fouillé dans ses poches, et n'y avait trouvé que quelques petites piécettes de maigre valeur. Tout juste de quoi s'acheter un verre de jus de citrouille et un brownie au chocolat. Il devait déjà être 21h… aux Trois Balais, l'ambiance était certainement arrosée. Et à cette heure-ci, elle serait en train de trébucher partout, de renverser les boissons sur les clients, de se faire insulter, maltraiter par tous ces imbéciles qui ne se mettaient pas un seul instant à sa place… Bah, y retourner ne faisait plus vraiment partie de ses priorités. Elle s'assit sur un banc à l'entrée du petit parc un peu minable de Pré-au-Lard, et y dégusta sa maigre pitance, tout en repensant à sa journée, mais comme au préalable, son esprit se tourna vers Rogue. Cet homme, ce monstre d'orgueil, cet être amer, froid et cruel était le véritable responsable de cette soudaine envie de se prendre en main… Nell se surprit à se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi avait elle tant envie de lui prouver qu'il avait tort à son sujet ? Certes, il l'avait humilié plus que quiconque, il ne croyait pas en elle, il avait probablement oublié son existence… Mais était-ce une raison suffisante ? Une raison assez puissante pour provoquer un changement aussi soudain ? Y avait il autre chose qui la motivait ? quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais ressenti ?

- Mlle… euh… Nell ?

Elle faillit s'étouffer avec le dernier morceau de brownie. Harry Potter se trouvait en face d'elle.

- Oui, oui…euh… qu'y a t'il, ne devrais tu pas être à Poudlard ? demanda t'elle, en l'arrosant de miettes.

- Théoriquement oui, mais ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui m'a un peu perturbé… je voulais savoir comment vous alliez.

- Plutôt bien, compte tenu du fait que je me suis faite humiliée, que j'ai injustement été renvoyée, que Rogue me déteste plus que tout… mais je me suis quand même payée un délicieux brownie !

- Oui, il a l'air, répondit Harry, une moue de dégoût lui déformant les traits, tandis qu'il enlevait une miette mâchée particulièrement énorme de son épaule.

- Alors que me veux tu ? demanda Nell gentiment, en s'époussetant les mains.

- Je veux vous proposer mon aide.

Nell ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- De l'aide ? Que veux tu dire ?

- Eh bien, je sais qu'à cause de Rogue vous êtes à la rue, et n'avez pas de quoi payer une chambre dans un hôtel…

- Le sale… fumier ! grogna Nell en entendant le nom de Rogue.

- Euh oui, vous avez absolument raison sur ce point là… Enfin bon. Je suis là pour vous dire que j'ai assez d'argent pour vous aider à vous en tirer.

Nell parut plus déconcertée. Elle le regarda la tête penchée de coté, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- Tu veux me prêter de l'argent ? Ecoute, c'est vraiment gentil et tout, continua t'elle reprenant ses esprits, mais je viens de décider de me prendre en main, et dépendre des autres ne fait pas partie de mon plan…

- Je pense bien, répondit Harry en hochant la tête. J'étais à peu près sûr que vous réagiriez comme ça… Mais je suis aussi chargé de vous remettre l'argent que vous devait Mme Rosmerta. Elle me l'a donné, sachant qu'il n'y avait que peu de chances que vous reveniez au trois Balais le reprendre ces prochains temps. Alors, acceptez au moins cet argent.

Harry lui tendit une petite bourse en cuir et la lui déposa dans la paume. Nell la soupesa, l'ouvrit, puis renversa la monnaie dans sa main. Il y avait quand même une bonne dizaine de Gallions, une dizaine de Mornilles, et bien une vingtaine de Noises. Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme.

- C'est incroyable. Mais il y a de quoi vivre plusieurs semaines avec ça, tu es sûr que c'est tout pour moi ? Elle releva la tête. Harry n'était plus là. D'un bond elle fut debout, scrutant l'obscurité. « Harry ? » dit elle dans un souffle, n'osant pas élever la voix plus haut. Mais Nell ne vit rien au travers ldu nuage de condensation formé par son souffle tremblant. Il avait disparut. Elle baissa les yeux sur les pièces qu'elle tenait dans sa main, et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir honteuse pendant quelques secondes. Mais cet argent, elle ne l'avait pas mendié, ni demandé. Pour une fois, la chance avait été au rendez vous, et décida de prendre la situation comme le signe qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Pourtant Harry Potter avait certainement mis de sa poche, cette petite fortune ne pouvait provenir que de Mme Rosmerta. Il avait vraiment été chic. Ce jeune garçon devait vraiment être respecté par tous… Sur cette pensée, elle rangea la bourse dans une poche de sa robe, et quitta le petit banc du parc.

« Bon je vais où maintenant ?... » Nell bailla, et dans son esprit elle vit ce qu'elle désirait le plus en cet instant. Un lit. Sa main frôla le cuir de la bourse. « Un hôtel… Le Chat qui Fume… Hmm… trop miteux. Le Sorcier Excelsior… Trop cher. Le Hibou Ecumant ?... Tiens, le moins cher et le moins miteux des moins chers… Allez va pour le Hibou Ecumant ! »

D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers l'hôtel qu'elle avait choisi, sans même se rendre compte qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la neige jusqu'à mi-mollet.

L'enseigne du Hibou Ecumant était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige, des stalactites s'étaient formés et menaçaient de tomber à tout instant. Le dessin sur le bois semblait dater de plusieurs siècles. Quand elle poussa la porte pour rentrer au chaud, celle-ci émit le plus désagréable des grincements. Une fois à l'intérieur, Nell regarda autour d'elle. L'endroit baignait dans une ambiance de feu de cheminée, assez confortable et chaleureuse. Une odeur assommante de rôti mêlé à l'odeur épicée de la cannelle flottait dans les airs. Par contre, de nombreux et sinistres trophées, plus infâmes les uns que les autres, étaient accrochés aux murs. Des têtes de trolls, d'elfes de maison, de pixies, de lutins et même une tête de licorne, ce qui la fit frissonner.

- J'peux vous aider ma ptite dame ? Nell sursauta, laissant échapper un oh de surprise. Un sorcier à l'air bourru, mâchant ce qui devait être une chique à tabac, la regarda, un sourire édenté aux lèvres.

- Euh, oui… oui, vous m'avez fait peur, dit-elle, en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Je désirerai une chambre.

- Pour combien de temps ? demanda l'aubergiste.

- Durée indéterminée, mais plus d'une semaine en tout cas.

- Très bien, c'est 2 noises la nuit, dix la semaine, ça vous convient ?

- Parfait !

- Bien suivez moi, c'est la chambre 19.

Quand Nell fut seule dans la chambre, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait. Devait elle pleurer, se féliciter de sa chance, angoisser au sujet du lendemain ? Elle s'étendit de tout son long sur le lit, et regarda le plafond, tentant de vider son esprit. Le sommeil commençait à la gagner. Elle bailla longuement, bercée par la petite brise qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre mal fermée, faisant frissonner les rideaux. Pour l'instant, Nell fit d'une bonne nuit de repos son unique prorité. Et le dernière image qu'elle vit, la seule qu'elle ne parvenait jamais à chasser, c'était le visage de Rogue, qui plongeait ses yeux noirs de jais au plus profond de son âme.


	3. Un Nouveau Départ

Merci pour les reviews! Pour répondre à une question: oui, Rogue cherche inconsciemment à faire réagir Nell... Mais ca, il ne le sait pas vraiment lui-même!

Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, je déteste ça, mais elles finissent toujours par m'échapper, pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Enfin bon, voilà la suite!

**Chapitre 3**

Au-delà des Highlands sauvages de l'Ecosse profonde, au milieu des lochs aux eaux noires et mystérieuses, le soleil levant dardait ses premiers rayons sur l'immense château de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, faisant scintiller son épais manteau de neige. Un silence de mort régnait dans le bâtiment. Tout le monde dormait encore. Tout le monde, excepté Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore.

Rogue n'avait pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit et venait de quitter son bureau. A présent, le professeur de potions marchait à pas rapides dans les couloirs du sous-sol du château, sa cape bordée de velours virevoltant derrière lui, caressant les dalles gelées telles les ailes d'un gigantesque corbeau. Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, avait envoyé un elfe de maison le chercher. Mais il ne savait pas encore de quoi il s'agissait. Une migraine terrible lui vrillait les tempes, la fatigue et la lassitude avait engourdis ses muscles et son esprit. La nuit avait été longue…

Se massant le crâne, les yeux plissés par la douleur, il arriva devant l'immense statue de griffon qui servait d'entrée au bureau de Dumbledore.

- Chocogrenouille, grommela Rogue, d'une voix bourrue. La statue s'ébranla en grondant légèrement. Un escalier apparut derrière les ailes de la créature de pierre. Roque monta les marches deux à deux. Il avait hâte d'en avoir fini avec son entretien. Une potion contre le mal de tête bouillait à petit feu dans son donjon, attendant son retour.

Le bureau de Dumbledore était faiblement éclairé par deux lampes à pétrole, situé sur le bureau au milieu de la salle. Fumseck le phénix laissa échapper un petit cri lorsque Rogue entra. Les différents personnages dans les tableaux dormaient tous et certains ronflaient gentiment, d'autres plus franchement.

- Vous désiriez me voir, M. le directeur ?

Dumbledore apparut de derrière une bibliothèque, sa longue barbe d'argent coincée dans sa ceinture. Il regarda Rogue par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Ah Severus, vous avez fait vite. Vous n'avez pas dormi ? Ajouta t'il, un sourire en coin.

- Non. De quoi vouliez vous parlez ? demanda t'il, une pointe d'impatience perçant dans sa voix.

- Mon cher, j'ai eu vent de ce qui s'est passé hier. Aux Trois Balais.

Severus resta silencieux et ferma son esprit.

- Je crois, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, que vous vous êtes permis de faire renvoyer de son travail une jeune femme du nom de Nell Angelrest. Hors, un malheureux concours de circonstances fait d'elle ma protégée.

- Votre ?... Rogue était déconcerté. Je ne le savais pas, Monsieur, se reprit-il, son visage redevint froid, imperturbable, insondable.

- Eh bien, c'est fait. J'ai aussi entendu dire que vous n'avez pas été très courtois avec elle. Maintenant j'aimerai que vous aidiez cette jeune femme à trouvez sa place au sein de notre société. Je suis sûr que cette tâche vous ira à ravir !

-Mais, sauf votre respect, Monsieur, articula Severus à travers ses mâchoires serrées, j'avais toutes les raisons de la faire renvoyer, et je refuse d'être blâmé pour cela. Cette gamine n'est bonne à rien, et s'est montré impertinente à mon égard.

- Eh bien, je crois qu'elle avait raison de vous remettre à votre place, répondit le vieux sage quelque peu sèchement. Elle bénéficie de ma protection depuis son plus jeune âge, et j'ai confiance en cette jeune femme. Nell n'est pas aussi bonne à rien que vous aimeriez le penser… Mais le pensez-vous vraiment ? Un nouveau sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Dumbledore. Rogue soutint son regard sans ciller.

- Et que suis-je censé comprendre, Monsieur ? demanda Rogue, d'une voix chargée de sarcasme.

- Oh, je vous laisse le soin de trouver ! Mais si vous ne faites rien, je peux vous garantir que vous allez le regrettez ! Puis, avec un dernier sourire malicieux, il disparut derrière la bibliothèque. Rogue se retrouva seul. Qu'avait prévu Dumbledore si jamais il échouait ? Mais que devait-il faire, tout simplement ? A l'entendre, on eut cru que ce vieux fou tentait de le convaincre d'aller non pas faire ces excuses à cette petite infortunée, mais aussi de l'aider. Bien sûr. Comme s'il en avait le temps…

- Pourquoi est ce que ça tombe toujours sur moi, ce genre d'excentricités ! Je perds mon temps… Grommela t'il en sortant de la pièce.

Nell dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre. Il y faisait frais, un petit filet d'air s'infiltrait malgré la fenêtre close. Emmitouflée dans les couvertures, elle soupira. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Quelqu'un entra, habillé de noir, grand, un homme. Il s'approcha du lit sans faire de bruit. Nell se retourna. Elle dormait toujours. L'homme s'assit sur le rebord. La lueur de la lune révéla le pâle visage de Rogue. Il regarda Nell. Puis il tendit la main et enleva une mèche qui s'était posée sur ses yeux. Elle soupira et se tourna sur le dos. Rogue se pencha au- dessus d'elle, et l'embrassa.

-Aaahhh ! Nell se réveilla en sursaut, et eu comme premier réflexe de s'essuyer la bouche avec sa manche. « Quelle horreur ! Pourquoi ai-je rêvé d'une chose pareille ? »

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Un froid glacial s'engouffra dans la chambre. Un frisson lui parcoura le corps. Elle emplit ses poumons de l'air hivernal, frais et vivifiant. La lune, presque pleine, revêtait d'une douce lueur bleutée le village recouvert de neige. Une chouette hulula. Les rues étaient vides, silencieuses, assourdies par la neige. Il devait être quatre ou cinq heures. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Mieux vaut prendre des forces pour demain, se dit-elle, en refermant la fenêtre et en se recouchant dans son lit. Elle ferma les yeux, et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Il était près de onze heures lorsque Nell fut réveillée par les gargouillis répétés de son ventre vide. Il faisait beau et Nell n'eût qu'une seule envie : sortir et se changer les idées. Elle enfila sa robe de sorcière et enroula son écharpe violette autour du cou. En un rien de temps, elle se retrouva dehors, à goûter l'air frais de l'hiver, et sentir les pâles rayons du soleil lui caresser la peau. Elle s'acheta à manger, puis décida de se procurer un cahier et de quoi écrire. Quand elle arriva dans la papeterie, une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle se rappela des livres que Dumbledore lui avait donnés quelques années plus tôt. La jeune femme les avait lus, mais n'avait jamais tenté d'apprendre leur contenu. Qui sait, peut-être allait-ce l'aider ? Mais pour cela elle devait retourner aux Trois balais… Bah, tant pis, il fallait bien qu'elle récupère quelques-unes de ses affaires personnelles auxquelles elle tenait. Sans compter les habits, si elle ne voulait pas ressembler à un clochard ou sentir le bouc au bout de deux jours…elle pourrait aussi en profiter pour remercier Rosmerta de l'argent qu'elle lui avait donné. Une fois les deux cahiers et la belle plume d'épervier achetés, elle s'en fut vers le pub.

Quand elle franchit la porte des Trois Balais, une foule de souvenirs affluèrent à son esprit. Elle les chassa aussitôt. Se ressasser ses mauvaises expériences n'allait que lui faire perdre son temps, pensa t'elle, en se rappelant les paroles de Rogue. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas grand monde.

- Nell ! Mais ou étais-tu passée ? La tenancière se précipita vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame, fit Nell, en se dégageant de l'emprise étouffante de son ancienne protectrice. Je passais juste pour reprendre quelques affaires, et surtout pour vous remercier de votre générosité…

- Ma ?... De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Rosmerta, interloquée.

- Harry Potter m'a remit l'argent, je vous en suis très reconnaissante.

- Mais je ne lui ai rien donné ! La barmaid parut embarrassée.

- Ah ! bon… je fais vite, alors. Elle esquissa un sourire gêné, et se dirigea vers la porte au fond de la salle.

Nell monta les marches qui menaient à cette chambre qu'elle avait occupée pendant trois mois. Exiguë, vide, froide, grise. Elle n'allait pas lui manquer…Ouvrant grand son sac, elle y fourra les livres et ses habits, ainsi que quelques affaires personnelles, des breloques du temps ou ses parents adoptifs, des moldus qui avait bien voulu d'elle jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans (chez qui elle avait mis le feu sans faire exprès), des cahiers, un lecteur cd avec une douzaines de disques et une petite peluche de phoque que lui avaient donné sa seconde famille adoptive, lorsqu'elle avait vécu dans le monde des sorciers, de onze à vingt ans… Eux aussi l'avaient mise à la porte, quatre mois auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait accidentellement détruit une urne funéraire et dispersé en les balayant insouciamment les cendres de l'arrière grand-mère. N'ayant aucun souvenir en dessous de ses cinq ans, elle ne possédait aucun objet de cette période.

Après un bref au revoir embarrassé, durant lequel Rosmerta lui souhaita bonne chance, Nell regagna sa chambre d'hôtel. Il devait être cinq heures de l'après midi, quand, tout en grignotant des cookies et en gobant des fizwizbiz, elle entreprit de relire un manuel de Potions. Pendant plus de 4 heures, elle ne releva pas le nez un seul instant. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de telles merveilles ? A l'époque, l'idée de ne pas pouvoir apprendre comme les autres l'avait tellement dégoûtée qu'elle n'avait pas considéré ces ouvrages à leur juste valeur… Seule la faim la tira de sa lecture. Elle fit vite, car les magasins étaient au bord de fermer. Elle fit des provisions puis se terra dans sa chambre toute la soirée.

Pendant trois semaines, Nell ne cessa pas de lire, d'apprendre et d'écrire. Elle avait mémorisé plus de quatre-vingt Potions, et avait appris les trois quarts de l'histoire de la magie. Vivre quelques temps dans cet univers de solitude quasi-totale lui faisait le plus grand bien. Ses joues rosirent, ses cheveux s'épaissirent, les sourires se faisaient de plus en plus présents sur son petit visage. Et pendant ces deux semaines, elle eut tout le loisir de penser à sa vie, à tout ce qui s'était passé, et avait enfin le temps de faire le point sur elle-même. L'envie d'appartenir au monde des sorciers était plus forte que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti, et même étant Cracmolle, Nell avait peu à peu acquis la certitude qu'elle finirait bien par se faire accepter… et donner enfin tort à Severus Rogue. Il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs, et ne la reconnaîtrait plus, la prochaine fois qu'il se verrait !… cette possible perspective lui donna aussi l'idée d'utiliser son argent pour acheter des lunettes moins tapageuses et ridicules que la paire qui lui avait été donnée à l'âge de onze ans.

Trois semaines jour pour jour après son départ des Trois Balais, elle se rendit chez l'ophtalmologiste des sorciers, un certain Jack Wolfseye. Quand elle le vit pour la première fois, elle comprit qu'il portait bien son nom : il avait un œil vert et un œil jaune et sa longue chevelure poivre et sel lui donnait un air lupin. Il lui fabriqua de petites lunettes rondes, à montures discrètes, qui collèrent parfaitement avec son visage rond et doux. Et cette première et petite transformation physique fut le symbole de sa renaissance.

Sur le seuil de magasin, Nell rajusta ses nouvelles lunettes sur son nez, et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Elle se sentait enfin libre…

- Bonjour Angelrest. Nell sursauta. Rogue se trouvait en face d'elle, les bras croisés, la cape bercée par la brise, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Nell déglutit avec peine, puis se redressa, le cœur battant soudain la chamade.

- Ah, tiens, Professeur Rogue... Que faites vous ici ? N'est ce pas l'heure où vous prenez un malin plaisir à torturer vos élèves ? Dit Nell, visiblement prête à ne pas se laisser marcher dessus, une pointe de nervosité dans la voix, sa robe dissimulant ses genoux tremblants.

Le sourire sur le visage de Rogue avait disparut.

- Cesser vos sarcasmes, Angelrest, je vous ai déjà dit qu'il était inutile de chercher à m'offenser. De plus, je suis venu vous aider… Rogue avait l'air d'avoir eu du mal à cracher cette seconde phrase.

- Bon, qui vous envoie ? Dumbledore a appris la nouvelle de mon renvoi, c'est cela ? demanda Nell, parfaitement consciente qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir cette idée tout seul.

- Détrompez vous, dit Rogue, en se rapprochant d'elle. Je m'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé il y a deux semaines… continua t'il sur un ton presque théâtral. Il se pencha vers elle, son visage si proche du sien qu'elle aurait pu compter toutes les petites rides qui creusaient le coin de ses yeux sombres. Nell recula, horrifiée. Elle venait d'avoir la vision de son rêve. Son cœur battait la chamade, bourdonnant dans ses oreilles. « Elle vous vont bien, ces lunettes… » Continua t'il dans un souffle. Les yeux de Nell allaient de gauche à droite. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser… « Vous n'avez plus l'air d'un crapaud, vous avez…embelli. Je vous comparerais plutôt… à une petite grenouille… » CLAC ! Severus, titubant en arrière, se tenait maintenant la joue. Nell avait frappé aussi fort qu'elle avait pu.

- C'est comme ça que vous cherchez à m'aider ? Fichez-moi la paix et disparaissez de ma vie ! Hurla t'elle, la voix tremblante. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pu, loin de cet infâme personnage, qui s'arrangeait toujours pour être présent au moment où elle se sentait à deux doigts de la liberté et du bonheur.

Rogue, le visage rougit par la claque, ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait été vraiment stupide sur ce coup là. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque désobligeante, donc Dumbledore allait le lui reprocher, et donc peut-être le sanctionner… Et les sanctions de Dumbledore étaient souvent originales, mais particulièrement redoutables. Une fois, il avait été forcé de cohabiter une semaine dans les toilettes avec Mimi Geignarde. Son but était de la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas hideuse, et qu'elle avait toutes les qualités requises pour être une merveilleuse jeune femme-fantôme. Et il ne les oublierait jamais, ces deux semaines…

Nell s'écroula sur le lit, en proie à un accès de colère. Pas une larme ne coula le long de ses joues. Seules ses lèvres, si serrées qu'elles en étaient devenues blanches témoignaient de l'intensité de ses émotions. D'un geste rageur, elle pris ses nouvelles lunettes et les lança de toutes ses forces sur le sol. Après ses trois semaines, elle se sentait enfin revivre, et il avait fallu que lui, et pas un autre, lui, ne remarque rien ! Elle s'était prise en main, avait cessé de se lamenter sur sa vie, s'était plongée avec passion dans l'étude de la magie… Pour la première fois, elle se sentait devenir Nell, et Rogue n'avait rien remarqué! En lui faisant croire qu'il voulait l'aider, il venait juste de découvrir un moyen subtil, efficace et machiavélique pour la blesser plus profondément encore ! Mais elle sentit son cœur s'écraser dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle avait fait toutes ces choses en grande partie à cause de lui. Si il ne l'avait pas humilié aux Trois Balais, jamais n'aurait-elle décidé de se prendre en main. Il lui avait donné l'envie d'être quelqu'un, de donner le meilleur d'elle-même ! A présent, elle lui en voulait terriblement de souffrir à cause de lui, et en somme, pour lui…

Nell resta couchée sur le lit à regarder le plafond pendant plus d'une heure. Pourquoi accordait elle autant d'importance à l'avis de Rogue ? Qui était-elle à ses yeux ? Il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'était rien pour lui…Mais lui, que représentait-il réellement pour elle ?...

Quelqu'un frappa trois coups. Nell se leva, et alla ouvrir la porte… et la referma aussitôt. Rogue se trouvait juste derrière !

- Comment osez vous venir ici, après ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure ? S'indigna t'elle, en rougissant, son dos contre la porte fermée.

- J'ai mal agi, et je voulais m'en excuser, dit Rogue, mais le sarcasme et le peu de conviction qui suintaient de ses paroles n'échappa pas aux oreilles de la jeune cracmolle.

- Avec autant de sarcasme dans la voix, je vais vous croire… Allez-vous en, espèce d'hypocrite ! Vous avez fait assez de mal autour de vous pour l'année à venir! J'ai eu ma dose, merci ! Maintenant, laissez-moi vivre ma vie !

- Très bien, Angelrest. Je vous laisse tranquille. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'embarrasser d'une hystérique. Etonnamment, le ton de Rogue tenait plus de la déception que de la hargne.

Nell attendit quelques minutes derrière la porte, puis la rouvrit. Il n'y avait personne. Mais bon sang, pourquoi était-il revenu ? Soudain, elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Il ne l'avait traité d'hystérique que parce qu'elle l'avait éconduit. Peut-être aurait-elle du lui laisser une chance. Ou peut-être était il venu pour l'humilier une fois de plus ? Non cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi agirait-il ainsi ? Ce n'était plus un enfant. Il s'était quand même renseigné pour savoir où elle logeait… Tout ça pour mieux se moquer d'elle ? C'était ridicule. Nell se sentit soudain très stupide…

- Mais M. le directeur, elle n'a rien voulu entendre ! J'ai essayé, croyez-moi ! Cette petite… peste…

- Tsk tsk, Severus ! Vous me prouvez une fois de plus que vous ne savez pas vous maîtriser ! dit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Moi ? s'écria Rogue. Mais !... Allez lui parlez à cette sotte, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

- Allons, mon ami, calmez-vous. Je la connais, c'est une délicieuse enfant.

C'en était trop pour Rogue. Comment pouvait-il la trouver délicieuse !

- Alors, que va t'il se passer maintenant ?

- Quelque chose qui vous fera le plus grand bien. Notre petite Nell va venir habiter avec nous, ici, à Poudlard, annonça t'il fièrement.

- Quoi ? Mais à quoi va-t-elle servir, c'est une Cracmolle!

- A tout. Vous ne savez pas que cette enfant possède de remarquables qualités, n'est ce pas ? Elle va déjà aider Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, à ranger les livres, ce genre de choses… Ou encore aider Mme Mcgonagall à arranger sa classe avant les cours… et peut-être encore vous…

- Ah non ! s'écria Rogue, hors de lui, les veines de son cou menaçant de se rompre sous la colère. Vous ne la mettrez pas chez moi ! Je ne veux pas d'elle dans mon laboratoire ni comme assistante ni comme je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre ! Et je ne lui ferai même pas confiance pour me passer le sel ! Et ne comptez surtout pas sur moi pour lui annoncer la nouvelle !

- Bien ! Je vois que vous avez compris ou je voulais en venir. Merci pour votre coopération, Severus ! Bonsoir !

- Attendez ! je ne !... Protesta Rogue.

- Ce sera une expérience très enrichissante, je vous le garantis ! dit Dumbledore, en quittant son bureau

Une fois de plus, Severus Rogue se retrouva seul dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sans avoir pu émettre la moindre objection… Que savait ce vieux fou qu'il ne savait pas ? Pourquoi accordait-il autant d'importance à la protection de cette Cracmolle ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Dumbledore cherchait à tout prix à les mettre en contact ? Cette dernière question le hanta pendant longtemps encore, et tandis qu'il rajustait les pans de sa cape de voyage, il repensa à une évidence qui lui était venue à l'esprit depuis un moment déjà. Malgré tout, malgré le fait que Nell soit une Cracmolle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reconnaître en cette jeune femme…


	4. Une Heureuse Nouvelle

Merci pour toutes vos reviews! je suis contente de pouvoir republier cette fic, elle avait besoin d'un vrai remaniement! Sinon, pour répondre à une question, Nell ne remplacera pas les professeurs. Elle ne sera qu'une sorte d'assistante, voire seulement une personne qui prépare les classes avant les cours, qui range les bouquins à leurs places à la fin d'une leçon par exemple!

Mille pardons pour les possibles fautes d'orthographes!

Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews! Je rappelle que cette fic est terminée. Elle fait 23 chapitres qui seront tous repostés!

**Chapitre 4**

Lorsque Nell se réveilla le lendemain, elle ne se rappela pas tout de suite des évènements de la veille. Cherchant ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, puis tâtonnant à genoux sur le sol, elle se souvint alors de ce qui s'était passé. Rogue ne reviendrait plus. Rajustant les lunettes sur son nez, elle cligna des yeux, puis son regard se posa sur le livre qui se trouvait sur la commode près de son lit. Il s'agissait d'un exemplaire du « Manuel indispensable de Potions élémentaires ». Elle le connaissait par cœur. Pendant un instant, elle s'imagina interrogée par Rogue, et répondre parfaitement à chacune de ses questions. « Ridicule, pensa t'elle en secouant la tête. Tu fais tout ça pour toi ou pour lui ? ». Elle reposa le livre et se recoucha sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Une bouffée d'angoisse monta dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas vraiment songé à l'avenir quand elle s'était mise en tête de prendre ce temps pour elle. A quelle vie misérable allait elle retourner ?... Ses réserves d'argent s'amenuisaient, et elle ne pourrait pas vivre longtemps encore sur ces maigres économies qui ne lui appartenaient même pas. Le couperet de la réalité lui était brusquement tombé dessus, réduisant ses rêveries enfantines en miettes. : Il faut manger pour vivre, et pour manger, il faut travailler. Cette évidence apparemment si simple, la frappa de plein fouet. Elle se mit en tête de chercher un travail le jour même. Il y avait quantité de boutiques en ville où elle pourrait proposer son aide.

Nell se doucha, puis mis sa plus belle robe, la moins délavée. Elle coiffa ses cheveux noirs, arrangea sa frange, puis sorti. Il devait être près de dix heures. En vitesse, elle avala un petit déjeunez plus ou moins consistant, et s'attaqua aux boutiques principales du village.

Pendant toute la journée, elle courut de droite à gauche dans le village, et fit tous les magasins, bars et hôtel qu'elle pu trouver. Mais c'était un fait. Personne ne voulait d'une Cracmolle. Dès qu'elle mentionnait son absence de pouvoir, même si l'impression générale qu'elle avait donnée était excellente, on la remerciait bien gentiment, en lui disant qu'on allait la rappeler.

- Mais bien sûr ! C'est ça ! Et puis quoi encore ! s'écria t'elle, son verre de whisky Pur Feu à la main. Elle s'était rendue dans le bar de l'hôtel, avec la ferme intention de noyer ses déceptions dans l'alcool. Il n'y avait qu'elle et le barman, un homme grand et maigre, le regard hagard, qui essuyait les derniers verres en faisant mine d'écouter cette étrange bonne femme accoudée maladroitement sur son comptoir.

- Vous z'auriez pas une cigarette, vous là ? demanda t'elle, d'une voix inégale. Le barman, d'abord réticent, haussa les épaules et lui en tendit une légèrement tordue. « On fait comment ? » Sortant sa baguette, il la lui alluma. Nell prit une énorme bouffée. L'instant d'après, elle était à genoux, crachant ses poumons.

- Je crois que je vais vomir…

Quand Nell remonta avec grand-peine les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre aux alentours des minuits, l'estomac en pagaille, la gorge en feu, et la vue brouillée, elle fut arrêtée par l'aubergiste.

- Ah, Mlle, où étiez-vous ? Un homme vous cherchait !

- Hein ?... Ah bon ? C'était qui ? demanda Nell, qui avait à peine conscience de la question qu'on venait de lui poser.

- Il n'a pas donné son nom, mais il a dit qu'il reviendrait demain matin…

Nell reprit soudain ses sens. Rogue serait-il revenu ?

- Et il était comment ? réussit-elle à demander sans bafouiller.

- Grand, habillé de noir, les cheveux noirs…

- Merci ! A demain ! Nell se précipita dans sa chambre. Rogue était revenu ! Une étrange sensation de soulagement l'envahit. « Attends une minute, se dit-elle en se tenant devant le miroir, titubant légèrement. Tu te réjouis parce qu'un espèce de sadique va venir te voir demain matin ?» Encore une fois, Nell venait de se prendre une claque par Dame réalité. Elle avait hâte de revoir Severus Rogue… Hâte. Une étrange sensation s'opérait en elle, un changement qui s'était amorcé depuis quelques temps déjà. Même sans penser ouvertement à Rogue, il était toujours présent, son ombre cachée quelques part dans son esprit, Rogue se trouvait derrière tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris ces trois dernières semaines. Pour la première fois réellement, sans arrière-pensées, la jeune Cracmolle se rendit compte qu'elle ne cherchait pas seulement à se prouver à elle-même. Ce n'était qu'une excuse qu'elle utilisait pour se cacher la vérité. Voilà la vérité. Depuis leur récente rencontre aux Trois Balais, Rogue la fascinait, et elle aussi voulait à tout prix marquer son âme comme il lui avait marqué le sien...

Elle s'assit sur le lit. Il était temps de faire le point. Considérant ces dernières semaines d'un tout autre point de vue, elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Un duel violent s'engagea alors dans son esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool. « Comme par hasard, le premier bouquin que tu as décidé d'apprendre par coeur, c'était un bouquin de potions. Tu t'achètes des lunettes… Pourquoi ? Pour t'embellir un peu. Toute ta passion se tourne vers la magie, tu ferais tout pour rester dans ce monde, pourquoi ? Parce que Rogue en fait partie ! » « Non, non, non et non ! Impossible ! Il m'a rien fait d'autre que du mal ! » S'écria t'elle tout haut dans la chambre. « En es tu sûre, mon enfant ? » Lui demanda un vieux tableau représentant une vieille sorcière ronde et ridée comme une figue, qui jusque là ne s'était jamais réellement manifesté. La jeune femme sursauta. C'était vrai. Rogue lui avait proposé son aide et elle l'avait éconduit. Pourtant, elle avait toujours autant de mal à s'imaginer un Rogue bienveillant, à l'écoute de ses problèmes… Elle repensa à son rêve. Serait-elle toujours dégoûtée à présent ?... « Tu es saoul, tu penses n'importe comment ! » se dit-elle. Elle revit l'expression sur son visage quand il s'était penché vers elle, lorsqu'elle était sortie de chez l'ophtalmologue. Pendant une fraction de seconde, juste avant qu'il ne la blesse, une ombre fugitive avait traversé son regard… « Il t'as peut être blessé, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il t'as quand même proposé son aide, et à fait l'effort de te retrouver et de revenir… Qu'est ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ?» « Dumbledore lui a demandé de revenir ! il ne serait jamais venu de lui-même ! Ou bien… »

Un mal de crâne lui écrasait les tempes. Elle s'allongea dans le lit en soupirant. Il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin. Et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure à laquelle Rogue allait venir. « Bon, mieux vaut se coucher… Que je puisse être un minimum présentable ! » « Tu vois, tu veux être toute belle ton rendez-vous ! » « Oh, tais-toi… » Et Nell s'endormit, sans même avoir prit le temps de se changer.

La nervosité qui lui tiraillait les entrailles, doublé d'un terrible mal de tête la réveilla le lendemain. Lançant un rapide coup d'œil au réveil, elle vit qu'il n'était que six heures et demie. Elle tenta de se rendormir. Il n'y avait rien à faire. L'angoisse la tenait désespérément éveillée… « Bon, qu'est ce que je fais, maintenant ? » pensa t'elle en s'adossant au lit. Il faisait gris dehors, mais il ne neigeait pas. Elle chantonna en tapotant la couverture puis saisit le livre de sorts et se remit à lire là ou elle s'était arrêtée. « Comme par hasard, les sorts qui concernent l'amour… Comme par hasard ? Pourquoi ai-je pensé à « comme par hasard ? » »

Les heures passèrent… sept heures, huit heures, neuf heures, dix heures, onze heures… Toujours rien. Nell s'était habillée, et avait enfilé une robe vert bouteille achetée à bas prix la veille. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux et hésitait à mettre ses lunettes. Mais bientôt, elle sentit sa tension décroître… Elle ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, personne ne lui avait dit à quelle heure il viendrait. Avec espoir, elle s'assit à la fenêtre quelques instants, mais les rues restaient désespérément désertes… Onze heures et demie venaient de sonner. La jeune femme se trouvait alors dans la salle de bain, et se brossait les dents.

On frappa à la porte. « Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! » pensa t'elle en se rinçant la bouche. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se regarder dans le miroir et ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle avait oublié de rincer une bonne partie du dentifrice…

- B-bonjour, Professeur, dit elle timidement en ouvrant la porte. Severus Rogue la regardait l'air un peu ennuyé. Son estomac venait de se liquéfier, et se tapit dans ses talons.

- C'est bon ? Je ne vais pas avoir droit à une crise d'hystérie cette fois ci, Mlle Angelrest ? demanda Rogue froidement.

- Non, euh, pas du tout… répondit Nell plus gênée que jamais.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Il semblerait que vous ne sachiez plus vous brosser les dents correctement. Je repasserai plus tard… Il y avait une petite pointe moqueuse dans sa voix.

Nell rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Euh, non, non ! Donnez vous la peine de rentrer, je vous en prie ! Elle se retourna, essuyant le plus discrètement possible les coins de ses lèvres.

Le regard de Rogue se fit plus suspicieux encore.

- Alors de quoi s'agit-il, demanda t'elle, en essayant de s'asseoir gracieusement sur le lit.

- Je vous ai trouvé un travail.

- Pardon ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Vous allez venir avec moi à Poudlard. M le directeur Dumbledore a quelques travaux pratiques à vous faire faire.

- A Poudlard ? Avec vous ? C'est génial! S'écria t'elle, un immense sourire lui étirant les lèvres, son regard pétillant et sans réfléchir, Nell se releva et le prit dans ses bras. Rogue la repoussa sans ménagement, une expression de consternation et de répulsion lui déformant les traits. La jeune femme sentit son visage prendre feu.

-Calmez-vous Angelrest. Bon, prenez vos affaires, on s'en va tout de suite. Rogue sortit de la chambre. « Je vous attends en bas. Dépêchez vous ! »

« Je suis vraiment trop stupide… Pensa t'elle en rangeant pêle-mêle ses affaires dans son sac. D'abord je ne lui témoigne que mépris, mais ensuite je me jette dans ses bras… ». Pliant sous le poids de son sac remplit de livres elle sortit de la chambre, et descendit les escaliers, où l'attendait un Rogue des moins commodes…

- Vous vous prenez pour un escargot ? Je parie que la moitié de ce que vous portez sur le dos est totalement inutile.

- Eh bien, commença t'elle, l'air défiant, figurez vous que ce qu'il y a de plus lourd dans mon sac, ce sont des manuels de sorts, d'histoire de la magie et de potions. Toujours aussi inutile ? fit elle en passant à côté de lui, l'air supérieur. Rogue ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, et se contenta de hausser les sourcils, sans se départir de son habituel rictus méprisant.

- Bon, alors on y va ? fit-elle, toujours défiante. Vous me demandez de me dépêcher, et vous traînez !

- Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi, Angelrest, dit Rogue menaçant, ou je vous renvoie à votre petite vie misérable. Nell se tut. Non, elle ne voulait surtout pas retourner à cette vie sans intérêt.

Elle régla la note, dépensant ses dernières pièces, puis ils sortirent tous les deux de l'hôtel. Un carrosse tiré par d'étranges créatures les attendait. Elle s'approcha d'une des créatures, qui faisaient penser à des chevaux décharnés, à tête de dragon et aux grandes ailes de chauve-souris, et lui caressa le mufle.

- Vous arrivez à les voir ? Demanda Rogue, visiblement étonné.

- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas les voir ! répondit la jeune femme, hypnotisé par la blancheur laiteuse des yeux aveugles de la créature

- Ou ne pas avoir vu la Mort en face… murmura Rogue d'une voix mystérieuse et mélancolique.

Nell se retourna, et chercha son regard. Il se détourna d'elle.

- Que voulez- vous dire ? demanda t'elle.

- Seuls ceux qui ont vu mourir quelqu'un peuvent voir les Sombrals… Cette fois, il tourna son visage vers elle, ses yeux noirs sondant son âme.

- Mais je n'ai vu personne mourir ! Pas que je m'en souvienne… et vous, les voyez-vous ?

Rogue détourna son regard des yeux de Nell. Il ne répondit pas.

- Montez dans le carrosse, Dumbledore nous attend, dit-il sombrement.

Nell préféra ne pas envenimer les choses. Rogue aurait donc peut-être vu quelqu'un mourir… Cela lui donnait une dimension plus humaine, plus vulnérable. Cet homme n'est pas fait de pierre, mais de glace, pensa t'elle en montant dans le carrosse. Rogue n'en devint que plus fascinant. Elle remonta son écharpe sur son visage pour dissimuler le rouge qui était monté à ses joues à cette pensée. Rogue s'assit en face d'elle et regarda par la fenêtre. « Allez ! » dit il en frappant le dessus du carrosse avec sa main. Le véhicule s'ébranla et les créatures s'élancèrent dans galop silencieux. Les rues du village défilaient devant les vitres et laissèrent bientôt place aux immenses étendues enneigées de l'Ecosse.

Le voyage se déroula dans un silence total. Rogue et Nell regardaient pensivement par les fenêtres. « Je me demande à quoi il pense… j'ai envie de lui parler… mais je n'ose pas… Il ne répondra pas, ou me demandera de me taire. » Elle posa la tête contre la fenêtre et soupira longuement, ses yeux se fermèrent gentiment. Elle s'assoupit. C'est seulement alors que Rogue en profita pour l'observer en détail. Elle avait beaucoup changé en dix ans… A cette pensée, il détourna presque aussitôt la tête, et continua à regarder défiler le paysage. Le manteau de neige s'était épaissit sur le sol. Et l'on vit bientôt sortir de la brume l'immense château de Poudlard qui se découpait majestueusement sur le ciel presque blanc, ses innombrables tourelles dominant le loch auprès duquel il était situé.

- Nous sommes arrivés, dit Rogue d'une voix forte en la secouant gentiment.

- Hmmpf, fit Nell en fronçant les sourcils, puis en ouvrant lentement les yeux. Rogue la bouscula plus fort.

- Allez, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Dit-il sèchement en lui posant avec rudesse son sac lourd sur les genoux. Nell fut réveillée pour de bon.

- La galanterie, ce n'est pas votre fort ! S'écria t'elle. « Mufle… » Pensa t'elle.

- Croyez-vous que je m'embarrasse de telles absurdités ? répliqua-t'il brutalement. En passant devant lui, Nell sentit ses mâchoires se serrer, la sangle de son sac s'enfoncer dans ses paumes. Elle avait ressenti un étrange pincement au cœur… En descendant les marches du carrosse, évitant de justesse de tomber en avant quand sa robe se prit dans la porte, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans la cour intérieure de Poudlard. Quelques souvenirs lui revinrent, du temps où elle avait essayé d'être une élève normale. Rogue lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite porte. Nell se retrouva dans un escalier en colimaçon. Ils montèrent les marches pendant près de dix minutes, retardés par les nombreuses haltes de Nell, essoufflée après trois pas.

-Bon, ça va un moment, votre cirque ! Bougonna Rogue en lui arrachant le sac des mains, poussé à bout. En haut de l'escalier, ils parcoururent un long couloir paré de somptueux vitraux. Et au bout, se trouvait l'immense statue de griffon qui servait d'entrée au bureau de Dumbledore.

- Sorbet citron ! Marmonna Rogue, les yeux levés au ciel. La statue gronda, et fit place à l'étroit escalier de marbre. Nell gravit les marches quatre à quatre. Elle avait si hâte de revoir Dumbledore ! Rogue, quant à lui, peinait à transporter le sac de Nell.

Quand Nell arriva dans la grande pièce, Dumbledore se trouvait derrière son bureau. Comme à son habitude, il regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Nell Angelrest ! Je suis ravi de te revoir ! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Quand Rogue entra dans le bureau, Dumbledore se dirigea vers lui.

- Et vous lui portez même son sac ! Quel galant homme vous faites, Severus ! Je ne m'attendais pas à cela ! Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Nell qui pouffa de rire. Rogue leur décocha un sourire narquois, et pendant un instant, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un chien montrant les dents.

- Bien, Nell, sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Le Pr. Rogue ne m'a pas expliqué dans les détails, mais en gros, oui, je sais, répondit Nell, le cœur battant.

- D'abord, fit il, la voix plus sérieuse j'aimerai que tu saches que Poudlard sera dès aujourd'hui ta maison, et il te sera interdit de sortir sans m'en demander la permission, en raison de l'évasion des Mangemorts. Poudlard est un lieu sûr, mais il fait être très prudent à l'extérieur.

- Bien.

- Tu dormiras dans l'aile réservée aux professeurs. Tu seras considérée comme tel. Sinon, en ce qui concerne le travail, tu aideras les différents professeurs de l'école à préparer leurs cours. Tu assisteras généralement la bibliothécaire, Mme Pince, le professeur de métamorphoses, Mme Mcgonagall, le professeur de botanique, Mme Chourave, le professeur d'histoire de la magie, M Binns, le professeur des sortilèges, M. Flitwick, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, M. Lupin et enfin le professeur de potions, M. Rogue. Chacun te donnera ses instructions personnellement. Voici ton emploi du temps. Il lui remit un parchemin qu'elle mit dans sa poche. As-tu des questions ? A mesure que Dumbledore parlait, Nell sentait une douce bouffée de chaleur envelopper son cœur. Non seulement allait-elle travailler à Poudlard, mais Rogue l'avait accepté comme assistante et cela, plus que tout le reste, la remplissait de bonheur.

- Euh, si je suis considérée comme un professeur, je peux donc donner et retirer des points aux élèves des différentes maisons ?

- Oui, mais il ne faudra pas en abuser !

- Très bien ! Elle lança un regard à Rogue qui voulait clairement dire « on va bien s'amuser ».

- Severus, veuillez conduire Mlle à sa chambre. Bonne journée ! Vous commencerez dans cinq jours !


	5. A Poudlard

Merci pour vos deux reviews! Dans ce chapitre, vous verrez enfin ce qui se passe dans la tête et le coeur de notre cher professeur de Potions! En espérant que ça vous plaira! Reviews toujours plus que bienvenues!**  
**

**Chapitre 5**

Après l'entretien avec Dumbledore dans le bureau du directeur, Rogue et Nell marchaient dans le couloir en direction de l'aile réservée aux professeurs. Un lourd silence pesait sur leurs épaules, ponctué seulement par le son de leurs pas pressés claquant sur les dalles. La jeune Cracmolle, traînant péniblement son sac derrière elle, tentait de se maintenir à la hauteur de Rogue. Celui-ci, le visage toujours insondable dissimulé dans l'ombre de ses cheveux gras, ne paraissait même pas conscient de la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés, lorsque Nell brisa le silence.

- Professeur, commença-t-elle d'une voix timide, qui résonna malgré tout dans le grand couloir glacial. Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir accepté comme aide dans vos cours, ça me fait très plaisir que…

Rogue s'arrêta brusquement, et la prit par les épaules, la fixant droit dans les yeux, le regard flamboyant.

- Ecoutez, Angelrest, gronda-t-il d'une voix rendue sourde par ses mâchoires raides et serrées. Désolé de vous décevoir, mais cette idée est venue de M. Dumbledore. Certainement pas de moi. Je ne veux pas de vous, ni dans mes cours, ni dans mon école, ni dans ma vie. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide de la part d'une insignifiante Cracmolle de votre espèce. Alors cessez de me remercier pour cette imbécillité qui n'est pas de moi, est-ce clair ? Il la relâcha, et continua son chemin, penché en avant tel un vautour qui se désintéresse d'une carcasse…

Nell resta sans voix, anéantie. Rogue n'avait pas changé d'opinion sur elle. Rien n'avait évolué, il n'avait agi ainsi que par devoir, pour éviter de se faire réprimander par Dumbledore. Alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à comprendre la nature des sentiments qu'elle avait développé à son égard ! La nouvelle blessure qu'il lui avait infligée lui avait ouvert les yeux. Ses jambes tremblèrent, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle serra les poings. Et à ce moment là, la limite qui séparait la haine de l'amour lui apparue plus nette que jamais.

- Comment faites vous pour toujours frapper au bon endroit ? Comment savez-vous trouver les mots qui blessent si justement, si profondément? Cria t'elle en courant vers lui, la voix tremblante, rendue inégale par la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge nouée. Rogue s'arrêta et se retourna. Il semblait quelque peu déconcerté par la réaction de Nell. Un rictus qui trahissait son malaise étirait les commissures de ses fines lèvres blanches.

- Je vous ai dit la vérité, répondit-il calmement, froidement. Je ne voulais plus jouer le rôle de l'imbécile qui vient demander des excuses en rampant, alors que cela n'avait aucune importance à mes yeux.

- Donc, vous vous moquez du mal que vous m'avez fait… lança t'elle en croisant les bras, ses yeux plissés par la colère.

- J'ai d'autres problèmes plus importants que de m'occuper de la sensibilité d'une gamine.

- Comme quoi ? Trouver sans cesse de nouveaux moyens pour torturer vos élèves ? Cela revient au même, figurez-vous…

- Ne soyez pas insolente avec moi, Angelrest, vous allez le regrettez…

- Qu'ai-je à perdre maintenant ? s'écria t'elle désespérément.

- Vous voyez, une fois de plus, vous vous jetez à corps perdu dans votre rôle de victime… Et une fois de plus, vous perdez votre temps, et faites perdre le mien. Siffla t'il, un sourire de serpent sur les lèvres.

-Vous m'avez blessée trop profondément. Cela n'a rien à voir avec de la victimisation. Vous ne comprenez rien, vous ne chercher même pas à comprendre, mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Laissez-moi tranquille. Sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure, porté par un dernier souffle mourant. La jeune Cracmolle avait décidé d'abandonner le combat. Elle n'avait plus la force d'en supporter davantage. La seule présence de Rogue, debout en face d'elle, la toisant de son regard abyssal, si méprisant, si suffisant, si haïssable, et pourtant si terriblement fascinant, la mettait au supplice. Pendant un instant, lors de l'entretien avec Dumbledore, elle avait nourri l'espoir qu'il allait peut être enfin l'accepter et l'aider à se faire un place dans le monde impitoyable des sorciers. Sans même prendre ses affaires, elle se dirigea vers un autre escalier. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, et croisa le regard de Rogue, rassemblant toute la fierté qui lui restait.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que cela fait, de se sentir brisée, juste au moment où l'on se sent renaître. Vous pouvez être fier, vous faites remarquablement bien votre travail. Et elle disparut dans l'escalier.

Rogue resta debout dans le couloir, immobile. Elle se trompait. Il savait ce que cela faisait, lorsqu'on vous brisait les ailes au moment où vous preniez votre envol… Il sentit sa poitrine se soulever, et un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Un soupir long et lourd, qui, pendant ce court instant, emporta avec lui toutes les émotions dissimulé derrière la carapace qui protégeait son cœur gelé. Rogue ne détacha pas son regard de la petite silhouette ronde qui s'éloignait de lui. Puis, les lèvres serrées, il se pencha et souleva le sac de la jeune femme, et l'emporta avec lui.

Nell marcha dans les couloirs de Poudlard pendant plusieurs heures. Trop bouleversée par le flot des émotions puissantes qui lui gonflait le coeur, incapable de penser correctement, elle ne fit même pas attention aux élèves et aux personnages des tableaux qui faisaient des remarques lorsqu'elle passait à leurs côtés. Elle voyait à peine où elle posait les pieds, ses yeux embués de larmes l'aveuglaient presque totalement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se réfugier dans un endroit où elle pouvait rester tranquille quelques instants, le temps de digérer ce qui venait de lui arriver…

Au deuxième étage, dans un couloir, elle trouva des toilettes désaffectées, et s'assit sous les fenêtres, sanglotant doucement.

- Ca faisait longtemps que quelqu'un n'était pas venu pleurer dans mes toilettes ! fit une voix irréelle, gémissante, qui se répercuta dans toute la pièce. Nell sursauta.

- Qui… qui a parlé ?

- C'est moi! Nell se retrouva face au fantôme d'une jeune fille de treize ou quatorze ans, de grosses lunettes sur le nez et l'air halluciné. « Tu ne me connais pas ? je suis Mimi Geignarde, enfin, c'est le surnom qu'on me donnait de mon vivant… je m'y suis tellement habituée que je ne sais même plus mon vrai nom… et toi, tu es ?... »

- Nell Angelrest. Je suis officiellement venue aider les professeurs, mais en réalité, je suis le souffre-douleur personnalisé de M. Rogue !...

- C'est pour ça que tu pleures, hein… c'est déjà arrivé très souvent, beaucoup d'élèves se sont plaints d'être les boucs émissaires de ce professeur… Moi, j'étais le souffre-douleur de tout le monde, alors je te comprends!

- Ecoute, fit Nell d'une voix emprunte de lassitude. Ce n'est pas pour être méchante, mais j'avais envie d'être un peu seule, ne le prends pas mal, je suis sûre que tu me comprends…

- Très bien, je te laisse. Merci pour le brin de causette ! Et Mimi disparut avec un gros plouf dans l'eau de la plus proche cuvette.

Nell resta longtemps dans les toilettes. Après s'être vidée de ses larmes, elle se leva, et repartit par où elle était venue. Le sommeil s'était déjà emparé d'elle. Elle n'eut qu'une envie : se coucher dans un bon lit moelleux. Elle descendit les escaliers et se trouva dans le grand hall. Il n'y avait presque personne. Quelques bougies, qui flottaient dans les airs, éclairaient légèrement la salle. Une ambiance chaude et accueillante régnait en ces lieux grâce, rehaussée par une bonne odeur de pain d'épices et de cannelle. Parmi les rares élèves qui se trouvaient assis derrière les immenses tables de chêne, se trouvait un adulte, seul, qui écrivait sur un morceau de parchemin. Elle se rapprocha.

- Excusez-moi ? fit elle, timidement.

- Oui ? L'homme qui lui avait répondu devait avoir la quarantaine. Son visage doux était encadré par des cheveux châtains qui grisonnaient légèrement. Il avait l'air fatigué, calme, et son sourire inspirait la confiance. « Ah, vous devez être Nell Angelrest, je suis Remus Lupin, professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Le Pr. Rogue nous a dit que vous n'alliez pas tarder à nous rejoindre ! »

- Je suppose qu'il a insisté longuement sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, parce que l'accueil qu'il m'a réservé laissait un peu à désirer…

- Non, d'après mes souvenirs, il n'en a pas parlé de cette manière… Mais ne faites pas attention à ce genre d'attitude, j'étais à l'école avec lui, dans le temps. Il n'a jamais été très fort pour les relations humaines. Je pense qu'on peut lui appliquer le credo « Qui aime bien châtie bien », disons, dans la plupart des cas ! C'est un bon professeur, mais il ne ménage pas ses élèves c'est certain…

- Dans ce cas, il doit m'adorer !

- Ne croyez pas si bien dire ! Il a plus d'une fois sauvé la vie de l'élève qu'il déteste le plus au monde, Harry Potter. Qu'est ce qu'il a pu lui mener la vie dure…

- Rogue lui a sauvé la vie ? Demanda Nell estomaquée.

- Bah si vous lui demandez, il trouvera un moyen pour vous faire comprendre que c'est la chose la plus atroce qu'il ait pu faire de toute son existence ! Lupin laissa échapper un rire. Sacré Severus. Dans le fond, il n'est pas mauvais, vous savez…

- C'est vous qui le dites… Répondit Nell, une moue désapprobatrice sur les lèvres. A part ça je suis désolée de vous embêter avec ça, mais pourriez vous m'indiquer mes appartements, je suis vraiment fatiguée…

- Quoi, il ne vous a pas montré ? Je savais qu'il était hargneux, mais de là, à ne pas être galant…

- Euh, il allait le faire, répondit-elle, l'air gênée, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Mais nous avons eu un désaccord…

Lupin sourit. « Je comprends. Il est difficile de sortir indemne d'un désaccord avec le professeur Rogue ! » dit-il en lui prenant le bras.

« Voilà, c'est ici » dit Lupin. « Tous les professeurs ont chacun leur chambre avec salle de bain. Si vous avez un problème, vous pouvez toujours venir me voir, ma chambre se trouve derrière la quatrième porte sur votre droite. »

- Merci beaucoup. Et, ajouta t'elle, plus embarrassée que jamais. La chambre de Severus, où se trouve t'elle ?

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Lupin. « C'est la chambre d'à côté. La porte en ébène… vous ne pouvez pas la rater ! Allez, reposez vous, vous aurez besoin de vos forces demain. » Nell le remercia puis s'éclipsa dans la chambre.

« Quel chic type, ce Lupin… Pourquoi as t'il fallu que je sois follement éprise d'un redoutable, méprisable, cruel, infâme et répugnant professeur Rogue et non pas d'un charmant, généreux et adorable Pr. Lupin ? » Se dit elle en refermant la porte. La chambre qu'elle allait occuper semblait des plus confortables. Il y avait un immense lit à baldaquin, une armoire, une table à écrire sous la fenêtre qui supportait de longs rideaux du même rouge bordeaux que les draps qui recouvraient le lit. Et sur ce lit, se trouvait sa valise, défaite. Et vide. Pendant un instant elle paniqua. Puis elle eut le réflexe d'ouvrir la commode et l'armoire. Tous ses habits s'y trouvaient, certains pliés, d'autres soigneusement accrochés à des cintres. Dans la salle de bain, il y avait son lecteur CD et ses disques étaient empilés sur le rebord de la baignoire. Nell ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, bien sûr, la prochaine fois qu'elle prendrait un bain, elle penserait à se frotter le dos avec un cd… Peut être ont-ils des vertus exfoliantes insoupçonnées… L'idée que Rogue ait pu entrer dans cette chambre, défaire son sac et arranger au mieux ses affaires ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

Quand elle eut replacé ces objets Dans des endroits un peu plus logiques, elle enfila son affreux pyjama orange, et s'effondra sur le lit, et s'endormit.

Nell se réveilla vers minuit. Une fois de plus, la faim l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Elle enfila une robe de chambre et deux pantoufles à motifs écossais troués et délavés. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte et failli trébucher sur un plat qui se trouvait sur le seuil, composé de pommes de terre, et de tranches de rosbif. Un petit mot avait été déposé à côté.

« Je ne vous ai pas vu au dîner. Je vous ai donc pris de quoi vous remplir le ventre si

jamais vous vous réveillez. Bonne nuit et bon appétit ! Lupin.

P.S : le Pr. Rogue n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette au repas. Je l'ai entendu

demander au Pr. Mcgonagall si elle vous avait vu. »

Nell sourit. Ce Lupin était un des sorciers les plus gentils, et les plus compréhensifs qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Elle se dit qu'elle allait le remercier première chose le lendemain, et peut-être essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur la jeunesse de Rogue.

Après avoir englouti son repas à la vitesse d'un ogre affamé, Nell s'assit près de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. La lune faisait scintiller la neige qui recouvrait le parc et se reflétait dans les petites vaguelettes du loch. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air qu'elle exhala lentement. La mélancolie s'était emparée d'elle. Le visage de Rogue hantait son esprit. Son cœur se gonflait de tristesse à chaque fois que les souvenirs de cette atroce journée lui revenaient. Et sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle se mit à chantonner d'une petite voix un air mélancolique qui s'éleva tout doucement au dessus du parc enneigée.

Severus Rogue était attablé à son bureau, penché au-dessus d'un parchemin, la plume a la main. Il tentait d'écrire, mais sa tête bouillonnait. Cela faisait déjà quelque temps qu'il dormait à peine. La marque des ténèbres sur son bras lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Et l'arrivée de cette jeune femme à Poudlard n'arrangeait en rien cette situation déjà délicate. Depuis leur querelle dans le couloir, il ne cessait d'être hanté par les dernières phrases que Nell avait prononcées. Près de vingt cinq ans de cela, ces mêmes paroles étaient sorties de sa propre bouche. Posant la plume de corbeau sur la table, il releva la tête, et laissa sa tête se reposer sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Le visage de Nell, les yeux embués par les larmes qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal à contenir, lui revint en mémoire. Un visage, une expression qui avait remué chaque fibre de son cœur. Pendant cet instant, lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers lui, son âme à nu, il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver face à son image, dans le miroir qu'étaient devenus les yeux clairs de la jeune femme. Une image qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis une éternité… Pendant des années, il avait appris à enterrer une partie de son être, et de se créer un double à partir de ce qu'il y avait de moins vulnérable en lui. Il avait scindé son âme, et pour cela, il s'était détruit lui-même. Jusqu'à ce jour fatidique, où il avait recroisé cette jeune femme perdue, seule, brisée, coincée derrière le comptoir d'un pub, Rogue était resté persuadé qu'il avait tué l'homme vulnérable qu'il avait pu être autrefois. Mais lorsqu'il croisait son regard, lorsqu'elle lui livrait sans s'en rendre compte son âme dépouillée, il n'avait rien su faire d'autre que de la piétiner pour ne plus avoir à la regarder en face. Et à ce moment là, il s'était senti aussi perdu, seul, et brisé qu'elle… En silence, les deux moitiés de son âme se livraient une bataille qui échappait à tout contrôle. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il se laissait malgré lui envahir par un flot d'émotions qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années. Un changement s'opérait en lui, un changement dont il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre les conséquences…

Il décida d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Et c'est là qu'il l'entendit. Un chant si triste qu'il en fut presque ému. Il se pencha pour mieux écouter. Une femme chantonnait. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il s'agissait d'Angelrest. La voix, timide, douce, sans être particulièrement belle, véhiculait une émotion si pleine, si pure, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se laisser bercer, hypnotiser, appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. A mesure qu'il écoutait, le chant lui perçait de plus en plus profondément le cœur, qui, en quelques instants, s'était attendri sous une carapace qui devenait de plus en plus mince. Alors, il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il exprimait.

Dans sa chambre, toujours assise près du rebord de la fenêtre, Nell cessa de chantonner. A peine s'était-elle levée pour aller se coucher, que trois coups sonores furent frappés à la porte. Intriguée, Nell alla ouvrir. Son cœur cessa de battre. Severus Rogue se trouvait sur le seuil. « Faites qu'il n'ai rien entendu… ». Mais il avait l'air furieux.

- Pouvez vous cessez cet effroyable raffut, Angelrest, certaines personnes dans ce dortoir aimeraient bien pouvoir se reposer en paix!

Passé l'effet de surprise, après avoir ramassé sa mâchoire qui était tombé sur le sol, Nell retrouva ses esprits. Elle n'avait pas oublié leur dernière « conversation ».

- Vous allez me faire croire que vous dormez comme ça ? En effet, Rogue portait encore sa robe noire et compliquée. « Et pourquoi avez-vous attendu la fin avant de venir vous plaindre?» Sur ces mots, Nell referma la porte au nez de Rogue. « Oui !» souffla t'elle derrière la porte, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Sa mélancolie s'était envolée. Elle avait l'étrange impression que Rogue lui cachait quelque chose, un secret, quelque chose qui le rendait vulnérable. Quelque chose que son chant avait réveillé en lui. Pourquoi serait-il venu se plaindre sinon ? Et elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cette question, restée sans réponse, la réjouissait. Le cœur léger, elle retourna dans son lit, et en s'enfonçant dans le matelas, elle sourit en pensant que là, elle avait marqué un point pour la première fois.

Severus Rogue retourna dans sa chambre. Elle avait marqué un point. Son chant était loin d'être l'effroyable raffut qu'il avait décrit. Mais il avait souffert en l'entendant. Une sensation qu'il avait banni de son être depuis des années, et qui était revenu l'assaillir, plus cruelle que jamais. Une ancienne blessure s'était rouverte, une nouvelle s'était formée. Rogue s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, la tête entre ses mains. Il respira lentement, profondément, tentant de vider son esprit, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il était incapable de contrôler toutes ces émotions dont il était redevenu la proie. Pris par surprise, il n'avait alors aucun moyen de se défendre contre tout ce qu'il avait refoulé dans les recoins les plus inaccessibles de son âme, pendant si longtemps. Mais il n'y était pour rien ! Tout était de sa faute à elle. Pourquoi était il allé se plaindre, pourquoi avait-il frappé à sa porte ? Pour venir lui exprimer son mécontentement ? Ou était-ce pour revoir son petit visage rond, ces yeux clairs, ces... Rogue laissa échapper un grognement. Il n'avait jamais été sentimental, jamais, et ce n'était pas la présence de cette petite peste de Cracmolle qui allait y changer quelque chose. Mais il ne pouvait nier la brûlure qui lui démangeait le cœur en cet instant… Puis, avec un autre soupir exaspéré, il remonta la manche sur son avant-bras gauche. La Marque des Ténèbres émettait un très faible rougeoiement. Rogue fronça les sourcils. Pour la première fois, la souffrance que lui causait la marque gravée dans sa chair venait d'être assourdie par la blessure qui s'ouvrait peu à peu dans son cœur. A cause de cette femme, de cette pauvre créature en apparence si insignifiante, de cet être qui ne savait même pas se servir d'une baguette, il savait qu'il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit...


	6. Souvenirs

Merci à mes deux fidèles revieweuses, Sohaya et EmmaD !

Soyaha : Je suis contente que ma façon de voir les sentiments de Rogue te plaise ! Je peux te garantir, par contre, que tu ne le verras jamais romantique ! Il restera toujours aussi revêche…

EmmaD : merci de me laisser des reviews aussi sur les autres sites ! J'essaye de respecter Rogue le plus possible. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on puisse en faire un personnage mielleux ou romantique. Pour ce qui est de Lupin, tu as vu juste ! Mais je n'avais pas envie non plus d'en faire des petites disputes de collégien, alors cette jalousie ne sera vraiment qu'évoquée. En fait, j'écris cette fic surtout pour me concentrer sur les sentiments des persos, et m'amuser avec un scénario assez tordu.

Petit avertissement : la fin ne ménageras pas les persos… ce ne sera pas une fin à la disney ! Juste au cas ou !

**Chapitre 6**

Le jour suivant, un dimanche matin, Nell était déjà douchée et habillée quand l'horloge sonna sept heures, et d'une humeur particulièrement enjouée. Elle se précipita hors de la chambre, et frappa trois fois sur la porte de Lupin.

- Pr. Lupin! Vous êtes réveillé ? Hurla t'elle si fort que la porte de Rogue, quelques mètres plus loin, s'ouvrit à la volée. Mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche pour exprimer son mécontentement, qu'elle était déjà à l'intérieur.

- Mlle Angelrest, dit Lupin en baillant. Il était vêtu d'une robe de chambre et visiblement, venait à peine de se réveiller. Qu'est ce qui vous amène de si bonne heure ?

- D'abord je voulais vous remercier pour le plat que vous m'avez apporté hier soir… dit Nell, un peu timidement.

- Oh, ce n'est rien… Thé ? Café ? Proposa t'il, souriant.

- Café, ce sera parfait, merci ! Répondit elle plus enjouée que jamais.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Demanda t'il en se dirigeant vers une armoire et en y prenant deux tasses et de quoi faire du thé et du café. Je ne sais pas si la caféine est une bonne idée, survoltée comme vous l'êtes !

- ce n'est que de la gourmandise, je suis en pleine forme, et de très bonne humeur avec ça !

- Et ai-je le droit de savoir pourquoi ? demanda Lupin en remplissant les tasses d'eau, puis en faisant tournoyer sa baguette au dessus d'elles. De la vapeur ne tarda pas à s'en échapper.

- Eh bien, commença t'elle en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil que Lupin venait de lui désigner courtoisement, vous m'avez dit que le Pr. Rogue et vous aviez été à l'école ensemble à l'époque…

- J'avais le pressentiment que vous alliez me parlez de cela, dit il un sourire en coin. Vous le prenez comment ?

- Pardon? Ah le café ! Noir, sans rien, merci. Lupin lui tendit la tasse. Elle souffla sur la surface et prit une toute petite gorgée. Lupin sirota son thé sur le fauteuil situé en face d'elle.

- Oui, j'étais à Griffondor et lui à Serpentard, reprit-il, après avoir avalé une gorgée de thé. Nous avions quelques cours en commun. Mais je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup. Je faisais partie d'un groupe et nous nous étions nommé les Maraudeurs. Dans ce groupe il y avait le père de Harry Potter, James Potter, puis, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et moi. Nous étions soudés comme les doigts de la main. James et Sirius étaient de véritables coquins et faisaient partie des meilleurs élèves de l'école. Le Pr. Rogue, quant à lui, était un excellent élève mais il était très mal aimé… Disons qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt que nous. Et il haïssait James. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, mais c'était certainement dû au fait que James était la coqueluche de tout le monde. C'était un excellent joueur de Quidditch, tandis que le Pr. Rogue, lui, est incapable de tenir sur un balai. En gros, James avait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas. En fait, il n'a jamais rien eu pour lui, à part un talent particulier pour les maléfices, l'étude de la magie noire, et les potions, bien évidemment. En raison de sa singulière attirance pour la magie noire, il est rapidement devenu le souffre-douleur de la bande. C'est un homme très malheureux vous savez… il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chance.

- Ce doit être pour ça qu'il est si amer… fit remarquer Nell, l'air pensive. Ce que Lupin venait de lui dire lui fit avoir une toute nouvelle vision de Rogue. Mais vous n'avez jamais tenté d'intervenir lorsqu'il se faisait maltraiter par vos amis, ou bien participiez-vous lorsqu'ils s'en prenaient à lui ?

- Je n'ai jamais participé, mais je ne suis jamais intervenu non plus… je le regrette un peu aujourd'hui. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que le Pr. Rogue n'était pas sans défense. Il nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs !

- Vous le méritiez ! lâcha t'elle, en fronçant les sourcils. Puis se reprenant : « Je voulais dire que… il avait bien le droit de se défendre, non ? » Nell avait la nette impression que Lupin venait à présent de tout comprendre. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et cacha son visage derrière sa tasse, avalant lentement le liquide qui lui brûlait la gorge.

- Nell, dit il en rapprochant son fauteuil. J'ai bien compris depuis le début que vous aviez un faible pour lui… Nell ne savait plus ou se mettre.

- Ah… ah bon ? Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça ? demanda t'elle, mal à l'aise sur son fauteuil, en rougissant.

- Allons, vous n'avez plus besoin de me le cacher, c'est tellement flagrant ! dit il en riant.

- Fla…flagrant ? Vous croyez qu'il a remarqué ? demanda t'elle dans un souffle, redoutant sa réponse. Lupin secoua la tête, se laissa aller en arrière et prit une gorgée de son thé avant de poursuivre.

- Severus a toujours été imperméable aux marques d'affection. De toute façon, vous êtes probablement la première à vouloir le dégeler, si c'est effectivement ce que vous cherchez. Rogue veut à tout prix que l'on pense qu'il déteste tout le monde, fait en sorte que tout le monde le déteste. Malheureusement, Je pense qu'il est probablement incapable de ressentir de l'affection. C'est un moyen de se protéger très efficace, et chacun a sa méthode. Rogue s'est construit une véritable carapace, et je crains fort qu'il n'y ai rien à faire pour la briser. En tout cas, il ne nous a jamais prouvé le contraire… Faites attention, Miss Angelrest, vous n'avez pas choisi la personne la plus facile à aimer…

- Vous croyez que je l'ai choisi ? Alors qu'il a tout fait pour me rendre la vie dure ? J'aurai préféré tomber amoureuse d'un troll plutôt que d'un sadique qui me déteste !

- Je ne crois pas qu'il vous déteste… Nell faillit s'étouffer avec le café et renversa la moitié sur sa robe. Lupin lança un sort d'evaporo, et tout revint à la normale. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé de vous apporter quelque chose à manger hier soir, continua t'il. Il savait que vous n'alliez pas venir.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il n'est pas venu me l'apporter directement ? Je l'aurai accueilli à bras ouverts !

- A mon avis, je n'étais pas trop censé vous dire qu'il s'agissait de son idée. Je crois qu'il s'inquiète plus pour vous que ce qu'il aimerait laisser croire. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions. Même si Rogue vous « apprécie », ou qu'il cherche à vous protéger ou vous aider d'une manière ou d'une autre, il risque de tout faire pour que vous ne vous en rendiez pas compte. Et il n'osera certainement jamais se l'avouer. Il est trop fier pour cela. Mais nous sommes peut-être en train de spéculer dans le vide. Rogue est un homme si secret… je ne veux pas me risquer à tenter de l'analyser alors que je ne le connais qu'à peine.

- J'aimerai tant mieux le connaître, dit Nell rêveusement…

- Si Rogue savait que quelqu'un s'intéressait réellement à lui, je me demande ce qu'il penserait, soupira Lupin. En tout cas ne vous laissez pas abattre par sa méchanceté apparente. Il est comme ça…

- Je sais. Peut-être qu'il faut que je tente une nouvelle approche, être moins aggressive avec lui… Je regrette presque de lui avoir dites toutes ces choses. Il m'a dit que je perdais mon temps, à chercher ainsi à le blesser, mais peut être a-t-il vraiment été atteint…

- Vous l'avez insulté ? Et il ne vous a pas rendu la pareille ?

- Oh si, c'est même lui qui a commencé lorsqu'il m'a maltraité quand j'étais son élève à Poudlard… C'est vrai, il m'a vraiment fait du mal… mais à présent, lorsque je le vois sous le nouvel angle que vous venez de m'exposer, je peux comprendre qu'il ai réagit violemment. Quoiqu'il n'a pas vraiment d'excuses pour m'avoir martyrisé lors de mon bref séjour à Poudlard !

- Tant mieux si vous le prenez comme ça. Mais je vous le répète. Rogue n'est peut-être pas un homme méchant, mais il sait mordre la ou ça fait mal ! dit il en riant. Nell éclata de rire.

- Il suffit de ne pas le provoquer, dans ce cas ! Je suis sûre que d'ici peu je pourrais bien m'entendre avec lui ! A nouveau, Lupin secoua la tête, en levant les yeux au ciel et en souriant.

- L'amour vous aveugle, Nell… Elle se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre, les bras croisés, l'air ailleurs.

- Oui… peut-être… soupira t'elle.

- Allons, venez, je vais vous faire visiter le parc ! Je viens vous chercher après m'être habillé !

Nell fut ravie. Elle finit les dernières gouttes de son café, et sortit.

Devant sa porte, Nell mis quelques secondes avant de retrouver la clé de sa chambre. «Bon sang de… grmmblll… » grommela t'elle. « Bonjour à vous aussi, Angelrest » fit une voix lugubre qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Ses clés lui échappèrent des mains. Elle les ramassa et se retourna, le souffle coupé, tous les muscles de son corps raidis par une soudaine angoisse.

- Alors vous rendez visite au Pr. Lupin dès l'aube en réveillant tout le monde ? Du miel empoisonné coulait sur ses mots.

- Seriez-vous jaloux, Pr. Rogue ? répondit elle, l'air fier, ses yeux braqués dans les siens. Jamais Rogue n'avait paru aussi offensé, aussi horrifié. A nouveau il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, elle avait déjà disparu derrière la porte de sa chambre. Pendant quelques instants, Rogue se tint immobile sur le pas de la porte. Puis il posa doucement sa main sur le bois rugueux. « Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi… » Murmura Rogue. Il laissa retomber sa main mollement, et retourna dans sa chambre.

Dans sa chambre, Nell se jeta sur son lit et croisa les bras derrière la tête. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, elle avait la délicieuse impression que tout allait parfaitement comme elle voulait. Lupin était un type formidable. Compréhensif, intelligent… elle avait eu beaucoup de chance de le rencontrer. Enfin, elle sentait qu'elle venait de se faire un ami. Puis elle repensa à tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit au sujet de Rogue. Son amour et sa fascination pour lui n'avaient cessé de croître après ce que Lupin lui avait révélé. Mais lui ? Que pensait il d'elle ? Lui avouer ses sentiments était bien évidemment exclu… La jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de devenir la risée de Poudlard ! Mais après tout ce que Lupin lui avait dit… Oui, peut-être Rogue l'aimait il un peu… On frappa à sa porte. Elle eut le réflexe de s'arranger les cheveux devant le miroir, puis ouvrit. Lupin lui souriait. « C'est bon je suis prêt ! Et vous ? » « Bien sûr ! » Dit-elle en prenant le bras qu'il lui offrait. Et ils descendirent tous deux vers le parc enneigé, éblouissant sous les rayons d'un soleil chaud et généreux.

Depuis sa fenêtre, Severus Rogue regarda Lupin et Nell se promener dans le parc. Il les haïssait plus que tout à ce moment là. Ils avaient l'air si heureux. Nell avait l'air si heureuse… et lui ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus, n'avait plus aucun plaisir à retirer des points des griffondors depuis le jour où ils s'étaient recroisés à Pré-au-Lard, et la situation venait de s'aggraver. Rogue n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, et il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose, plus qu à une seule personne. Une personne qui avait mis ses faiblesses à nu, l'avait dépouillé de sa carapace protectrice. Il la détestait. Il aurait voulu qu'elle disparaisse loin de lui, qu'il ne la revoie plus jamais. A chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, il sentait ses entrailles s'embraser… il ne le supporterait plus longtemps. Bientôt, le seigneur des ténèbres ferait appel à lui. Comment pourrait-il, malgré ses dons d'occlumancie, cacher cette passion naissante, irraisonnée, cette débauche d'émotions incontrôlables, insupportables, et mener à bien sa mission ? Sa souffrance ne faisait que grandir à mesure que les jours, les heures, les secondes passaient. Severus Rogue savait qu'une telle situation pourrait mettre la vie de dizaines, voire de centaines de sorciers en danger. Un plan avait germé dans son esprit, tandis que son cœur ne cessait de se consumer davantage. Il fallait en parler à Dumbledore.

- Alors, parlez moi un peu de vous, Mlle Angelrest, fit Lupin, tandis que leurs pas s'enfonçaient dans la neige jusqu'au mollet. Nell leva les yeux vers le ciel grisâtre, l'air pensive, et légèrement mélancolique.

- Bah, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur mon passé… J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour le mettre derrière moi, vous savez… Ce n'est pas facile, d'être une…Nell appréhendait la réaction de Lupin. « D'être une Cracmolle… » Elle risqua un regard vers Lupin. Il ne parut pas surpris.

- Oui, le Pr. Rogue nous a mis au courant, répondit-il. Je comprends que vous ne vous sentiez pas vraiment à votre place parmi nous. Sa voix était pleine de compréhension, de douceur… Nell comprit à ce moment qu'elle pouvait vraiment tout lui confier.

- Bon, mais je vous préviens, ce sera long… Lupin hocha la tête en souriant, et posa une main encourageante sur son épaule.

« Je ne sais pas où je suis née, ni qui sont mes parents. S'ils sont vivants ou morts, je n'en sais rien. Ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment manqués… Autrefois, quand je me posais des questions sur ce qui avait pu se passer, j'étais persuadée qu'ils m'avaient abandonnés parce que je n'arrivais pas à la hauteur de leurs espérances… Mes premiers souvenirs datent de l'époque où je devais avoir cinq ou six ans. Une famille de riches Moldus, curieux d'avoir un enfant de sorciers, m'a adopté. Ce fut une catastrophe. J'avais des pouvoirs à l'époque, des pouvoirs que j'ai fini par perdre vers l'âge de onze ans. De pouvoirs de sorcier, mais que je n'ai jamais su maîtriser correctement, et certaines habilités se manifestaient parfois sans que j'en sois responsable. Ainsi, j'ai détruit la plupart des meubles de la maison… J'ai même blessé sans le vouloir ma demie soeur, une gamine répugnante qui ne connaissait que les mots Ken et Barbie. Mais ils n'ont plus voulu de moi quand j'ai mis le feu à leur maison. Je les comprends… Mais j'étais tout aussi contente de me débarrasser d'eux… Ils ne me maltraitaient pas, mais je n'étais qu'un phénomène de foire pour eux. Ils m'obligeaient à faire des tours stupides pour amuser leurs meilleurs amis. J'ai suivi ma scolarité dans une école privé où je n'avais évidemment pas d'amis, et à onze ans j'ai reçu la fameuse lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Je me réjouissais tellement ! Enfin un monde où je ne serai pas considérée comme un monstre qui amuse la galerie ! Je me suis prit la plus belle claque de ma vie à ce moment la. Mes pouvoirs se sont brusquement mis à diminuer et bientôt, au cours du mois de novembre de ma première année ici, un professeur, devinez qui, m'a confisqué ma baguette. Je n'étais plus capable de reproduire le moindre sort, et ma maladresse avait empiré. C'était horrible. Je me faisait railler, voire même rossée, par un bon nombre d'élèves. Pour finir, j'ai été renvoyée, mais pas question de retourner chez les moldus. J'ai donc été placée par Dumbledore lui-même dans une famille de sorciers, toujours très occupée par leurs cinq enfants qu'ils ne purent pas trop s'occuper de moi, à part me nourrir et me loger. Je n'ai jamais eu trop de problèmes avec mes demi frères et sœurs, mais j'étais devenu si asociale que je n'ai jamais vraiment pu me lier avec eux. J'ai suivi par correspondance des cours de moldus, en vue de peut être y trouver un travail misérable une fois mes vingt ans passés. Mais j'ai tellement été traumatisée par mes anciens parents adoptifs que je n'ai jamais pu remettre les pieds chez les moldus. De toutes façons, ils étaient ravis de me voir quitter la maison familiale le jour où j'ai détruit une urne funéraire qui contenait les cendres d'une vieille parente… Alors, Dumbledore est venu à la rescousse, et a réussit à me dégotter cette place aux trois balais, il y a trois mois. Là aussi, j'ai pu démontrer mes talents de maladresse. Ce fut très dur au début mais maintenant je me rends compte que cela m'a quand même beaucoup appris. Je n'ai encore rien cassé ici ä Poudlard !. Honnêtement, je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant plu dans un endroit qu'ici ! Même si je sens que Rogue va me mener la vie dure… » Nell partit d'un grand rire. Lupin la regarda en souriant. Elle se sentit si soulagée, si légère !

- Voilà. Merci de m'avoir écoutée, j'espère ne pas vous avoir ennuyé… fit Nell, un peu gênée de s'être confiée si vite.

- Je crois que l'on peut se tutoyer maintenant, répondit Lupin, un air de malice brillant dans ses yeux jaunes.

- Et vous… euh toi ! Parlons un peu de toi ! s'écria Nell toute enthousiasmée d'en savoir plus sur cet homme.

- eh bien, vois-tu, Nell, je n'ai pas eu un passé aussi difficile que le tien, mais j'ai aussi du vivre avec un terrible handicap… Nell tendit l'oreille, intriguée. « Quand j'étais jeune, j'ai été mordu par un loup garou. Et depuis, à chaque pleine lune, je me change en une créature terriblement dangereuse et n'ai plus aucune conscience de ce que je fais. Encore une fois, remercions Dumbledore pour ce qu'il a fait pour nous deux ! Pour éviter que je mette la vie de mes propres amis en péril, il m'a offert la possibilité de me reclure dans la Cabane Hurlante à chaque transformation. Mais mes amis ne voulaient pas que je me sente rejeté, et sont tous devenus des Animagi. Sirius était un chien noir, James un cerf et Peter un rat. A chaque fois que je devenais loup je pouvais donc passer le temps avec mes amis, jusqu'à ce que je redevienne humain. C'était quand même le bon vieux temps. Mais arrivé à'âge adulte, ce fut la galère. Je n'ai jamais pu trouver de travail et j'ai du enchaîner les petits boulots, que je ne gardais pas très longtemps, en raison de mon handicap. Il y a quatre ans, Dumbledore m'a offert le poste de défense contre les forces du mal, mais je ne suis resté qu'un an, jusqu'au jour où le Ministère de la Magie finit par découvrir ma véritable nature. Mais me voilà de retour, et je crois qu'il ait de fortes chances pour que j'y reste !

- Je l'espère, fit Nell, le regardant plus attentivement. C'est vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose de… lupin dans sa physionomie. Il lui rappela Wolfseye, l'opticien qui lui avait refait ses lunettes. « Mais dites moi, commença t'elle, comment faites-vous pour la période de la pleine lune à présent ? »  
-Ah, j'allais oublier de mentionner que le Pr. Rogue me prépare chaque mois une potion qui me permet de garder mes sens et mes pensées humaines. Je reste dans mon bureau sous la forme d'un loup, certes, mais un loup inoffensif et tout à fait docile.

- Pauvre Pr.Rogue ! Il finit toujours par avoir le bon rôle, même si on ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir lui attribuer le mauvais ! Tous deux partirent d'un grand éclat de rire.

- C'est vrai ! dit Lupin. Même s'il affiche toujours le même dégoût à m'amener ma potion… Tiens cela me rappelle qu'il ne faut pas que j'oublie de lui demander une fiole, la pleine lune a lieu dans quatre jours…

Nell et Lupin avaenit presque fait le tour complet du château. Remus lui montra quelques hauts lieux, comme cet endroit du loch où apparaissait le plus souvent le monstre marin qui hantait ses profondeurs, ainsi que le Saule Cogneur et la racine sur laquelle il fallait appuyer pour l'empêcher de nuire. Le temps passa si vite qu'ils eurent la certitude que la cloche du repas avait sonné trop tôt. Alors, tranquillement, ils prirent le chemin du retour, tous deux ravis d'avoir pu faire plus ample connaissance.


	7. l'amour est une impasse

Merci pour les reviews ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, les choses sérieuses commencent. Si jamais cela vous intéresse, j'ai fait une illustration de ce chapitre, vous trouverez le lien dans mon profile !

Et merci à tous ceux qui passent ! n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review en passant !

**Chapitre 7**

- Merci pour cette fantastique balade, Remus ! s'écria Nell quand ils eurent regagné le Grand Hall où se donnait le repas de midi. Ils étaient sortis près de trois heures et avaient failli oublier le déjeuner.

- Merci à toi, Nell ! répondit Lupin. Alors si on allait manger ?

- Allons-y ! Puis ils dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs. Nell chercha immédiatement Rogue du regard. Il n'était nul part. Pendant quelques instants, elle se sentit comme abandonnée, seule au monde, une vague d'espoir qui était venu lui emplir la poitrine finit par retomber dans ses talons. La voix de Lupin la tira de ses pensées, et fit renaître le sourire sur ses lèvres « Alors tu viens ? »

Quand Nell traversa le Grand Hall, elle se sentit observée par les centaines de paires d'yeux braqués sur elle. De nombreux chuchotements s'élevèrent dans les airs quand elle passa à côté des tables des quatre maisons. « Eh ! C'est le crapaud à lunettes des Trois Balais ! » Nell n'eût même pas besoin de regarder la personne qui venait de l'insulter. « 20 points enlevés à Serpentard, Malfoy… » dit-elle en redressant la tête, dandinant légèrement des hanches, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Beaucoup d'élèves partirent d'un grand éclat de rire. Elle vit Lupin, qui venait de s'asseoir à table, dissimuler un sourire derrière sa main. Soudain quelqu'un se leva parmi les élèves, et se dirigea vers elle, suivi par trois autres personnes. Nell reconnu Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville. Ils lui firent leurs plus beaux sourires.

- Mlle Angelrest, vous avez pu venir à Poudlard ! commença Hermione.

- Oui, c'est vraiment chouette ! Le Pr. Dumbledore vous a présenté hier soir mais vous n'étiez pas là, continua Neville.

- Oui, nous aussi ça nous fait plaisir que vous soyez parmi nous ! Rajouta Ron

- M…Merci, fit Nell, spécialement touchée. Et merci à toi Harry, merci beaucoup ! Même si je sais que tu m'as menti. Harry sourit gauchement. « Vous n'auriez pas accepté sinon… » Fit-il en souriant. Nell éclata de rire. « C'est vrai ! » Puis ils reprirent tous leurs places, et Nell rejoignit la table des professeurs.

- Alors vous vous plaisez ici, Mlle Angelrest ? demanda Dumbledore, en prenant un ton plus formel, tandis qu'elle prenait place aux côtés de Lupin.

- Ah oui ! Et j'ai hâte de commencer ! répondit Nell, toute enthousiasmée.

- Nous sommes très heureux que vous ayez accepté de nous prêter main forte, Mlle, dit Mcgonagall. Il était temps !

- Eh bien c'est avec grand plaisir que je le ferai ! Et le reste du repas se passa dans les meilleures conditions. Nell avait tant à faire qu'elle n'eut presque pas le temps de penser à Rogue. Elle passa une excellente journée pendant laquelle elle se familiarisa avec les tâches qui allaient devenir quotidiennes à partir du surlendemain, mais ne pu s'empêcher de sentir qu'un vide s'était creusé dans son coeur. Rogue lui manquait. Il n'avait pas été présent au repas de midi, ni au repas du soir. Alors qu'elle lisait, confortablement calée dans la fauteuil de sa chambre, la jeune femme se dit qu'elle lui apporterait à manger plus tard. Peut-être qu'il la verrait moins comme une nuisance, mais comme quelqu'un qui se soucie un peu de lui. Quelqu'un qui pourrait enfin lui apprendre à apprécier la vie.

Terré dans son donjon, Severus Rogue souffrait. Un mal insupportable s'était emparé de lui, rongeant son âme. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, que son cœur allait se rompre. Assis derrière son bureau, son visage pâle et émacié reposant dans ses mains noueuses, il attendait l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Le maître des potions venait de prendre une décision capitale par rapport à cette situation ingérable, mais l'accord du vieux sage était indispensable. Sans l'approbation de Dumbledore, jamais ne pourrait-il supporter vivre à quelques mètres de celle qui le torturait. A cause de sa présence, tous ses pires souvenirs lui étaient revenus à l'esprit, toutes ses anciennes cicatrices s'étaient brusquement rouvertes, laissant ainsi échapper une partie de son âme, mise à nue. La mort affreuse de la seule femme qu'il n'eût jamais aimé, Lily Evans, était revenue le hanter… Un souvenir qu'il avait mis des années à taire, et à enterrer au fond de lui-même. Et ces yeux clairs, miroirs qui reflétaient ses détresses les plus secrètes... Ces formes rondes qu'il devinait à travers ses robes délavées qui éveillaient en lui des sensations voluptueuses et désarmantes… Non, il n'en supporterait plus davantage. Il fallait en finir… A cet instant, trois coups furent frappés. Rogue s'attendait à voir Dumbledore, mais ce fut Lupin qui attendait à l'extérieur.

- Remus… Je suppose que tu viens pour ta potion ? demanda t'il, glacial.

- Bien vu, Severus, répondit Lupin, entrant dans le bureau l'air suspicieux. Les cernes profonds et le teint verdâtre de son collègue ne lui avaient pas échappés. Je dois partir ce soir, et la pleine lune aura lieu bientôt. Il y eut un silence. Rogue tourna autour de Lupin, les bras croisés dans le dos, le regard haineux et brillant.

- Alors, tu sembles bien t'entendre avec la cracmolle ? Siffla t'il, avec un sourire chargé d'amertume. Lupin fronça les sourcils.

- Cesse de me tournoyer autour comme un vautour, dit il, le ton légèrement menaçant. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Je crois qu'elle est un peu jeune pour toi, non ? Continua Severus sur le même ton de fausse ironie. C'en fut trop. Lupin frappa du poing sur la table. Rogue eut un léger sursaut qu'il n'était pas parvenu à contenir.

- Severus, donne moi ce que je t'ai demandé... Le regard de Lupin brillait d'une fureur contenue. Mais Rogue ne parut pas impressionné pour autant.

- Elle te rappelle le bon vieux temps, où toi et tes amis séduisiez les jeunes filles, avec vos airs de rebelles, n'est ce pas ? Lupin, plus rapide que l'éclair, saisi Rogue par le col. « Ne t'avises plus jamais d'insulter la mémoire de James et de Sirius. Tu es juste rancunier, parce que tu n'as jamais pu poser la main sur Lily, n'est ce pas ? Il n'y a rien entre Nell et moi, et si tu t'avises de lui rendre la vie dure pendant mon absence, je te jure que tu le regretteras… C'est la dernière chose dont elle a besoin » conclut-il entre ses dents serrées. Il lâcha le col du professeur de Potions, et saisi la fiole qui se trouvait sur la table. Rogue le regarda quitter son bureau sans mot dire. Au moins, une de ses craintes inavouables venait de s'envoler…

Il était dix heures lorsque Nell eut soigneusement empaqueté quelques restes du succulent dîner, une moitié de poulet à la sauce au vin, du pain, des pommes de terre rôties et quelques autres petits amuse-gueules. Ne sachant pas trop ce que Rogue préférait, elle avait pris les aliments au hasard, avant de les déposer dans le baluchon. Sans perdre un instant, le cœur léger à l'idée de faire plaisir à quelqu'un, elle monta vers les appartements des professeurs et, après une longue inspiration, frappa trois coups sur la porte de Rogue. Pas de réponse. Elle attendit quelques instants. Toujours rien.

- Il doit être dans son donjon, dit une voix de femme derrière elle. Nell reconnut Mme Chourave. Vous prenez cet escalier, ensuite vous allez à droite, puis vous prenez l'escalier sur la gauche. C'est une grande porte en ébène.

- Merci beaucoup Professeur ! Bonne nuit ! s'écria Nell, tout sourire, se précipitant dans le direction que lui avait indiqué Chourave.

Nell descendit le dernier escalier et surgit dans le couloir. La porte du bureau de Rogue était ouverte et elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Dumbledore entrer dans la salle. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. La porte se referma en grinçant. L'endroit était lugubre, humide et froid. Mais Nell aimait le contraste qu'offrait cet endroit avec les couloirs illuminés par les vitraux colorés des étages supérieurs. Elle s'approcha de la porte, attendant le plus sereinement la fin de l'entrevue entre Dumbledore et Rogue. Mais la patience n'était pas son fort. Quelques paroles animées se glissaient jusqu'à ses oreilles, à travers les interstices du bois. Sa curiosité plus forte que tout, elle mourrait d'envie d'en entendre davantage. Ecoutant son instinct, elle colla son oreille contre la porte.

- Etes vous sur de ne pouvoir éviter cela, Severus ?

- Non, M. le directeur. Il faut que je fasse cette potion d'Inhibition. Ils risquent d'utiliser ce point faible et de le retourner contre moi. Et d'autres personnes pourraient être en danger.

- Je comprends, mais ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire sera irréversible…

- Honnêtement, je pense que cette potion est indispensable, si nous voulons menez notre mission à bien. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen… Vous m'avez dit qu'elle ne doit pas quitter l'école, dans ce cas, je ne peux rien faire d'autre. J'en suis désolé.

Il y eut un long silence. Le cœur de Nell tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il semblait pouvoir couvrir les voix des deux sorciers.

- Très bien. Si cela peut éviter le danger, dans ce cas je vous donne ma permission. Mais je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur… Réfléchissez bien. Vous savez que l'amour reste notre meilleur arme contre Voldemort.

- Permettez moi d'en doutez, mais merci, M le directeur. Il y eut quelques bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers la porte.

Nell, le visage pâle et le corps tremblant, étouffa un hoquet de surprise et se précipita dans les escaliers. Quand Dumbledore sortit, elle fit mine de tranquillement descendre les escaliers.

- Pr. Dumbledore ? Vous ici ? fit elle, de la manière la plus anodine possible. Mais elle eut beaucoup de peine à masquer la nervosité dans sa voix.

- Tiens, Mlle Angelrest ! dit il tout sourire. Vous venez apporter quelque chose à grignoter au professeur ? C'est très gentil de votre part. Mais attention, il mord, ce soir ! Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit ! dit-elle.

Pendant quelques instants, Nell se retrouva face à la grande porte d'ébène. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait entendu. Potion d'inhibition ? Elle savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait. Ce breuvage empêchait à la personne qui en prenait de ressentir la moindre émotion forte. Elle était très compliquée à réaliser, il fallait trois jours pour sa fabrication. Et irréversible. Mais Nell ne pu admettre ce qu'elle impliquait. Severus Rogue s'apprêtait à réaliser cette potion parce qu'il avait développé des sentiments incontrôlables. Mais quelle était cette mission qu'il devait accomplir ? Pourquoi ? que se passait-il ? La jeune femme, dépassée par ce qu'elle venait entendre, l'esprit submergé par un flot de questions, ne comprenait qu'une seule chose : Rogue allait se débarrasser de ses émotions. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle tenta vainement de calmer les battements effrénés de son coeur. Chaque muscle de son corps tremblait furieusement. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle avait frappé quatre coups sonores à la porte.

- Entrez. Le ton de Rogue était grave, sombre. Rien sur son visage impassible ne trahissait le bouillonnement infernal de ses entrailles, réveillé par le regard étrange que la jeune femme venait de lui lancer.

Nell s'avança timidement sur le pas de la porte, les joues roses, le souffle court. Il se tenait là, devant elle, le visage éclairé par la flamme de la cheminée.

- Angelrest. Que faites vous ici ? demanda t'il froidement, en se levant lentement de son siège. Il contourna la table. Une mélancolie surgit des tréfonds de son âme et se logea dans ses yeux. Nell choisit d'ignorer la haine qui s'y lisait, une haine qui cherchait à masquer ses sentiments véritables. Elle eut l'impression que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds.

- Je… je me suis dit que vous deviez avoir faim, bafouilla t'elle, complètement à sa merci, alors je vous ai amené un petit quelque chose… Nell ne pouvait quitter son regard des yeux. Sans regarder ce qu'elle faisait, elle défit nerveusement le baluchon. Tout se renversa sur la table. Rogue ne cessait de s'approcher d'elle, ses yeux noirs et brûlants plongés dans les siens.

- Pr. Rogue… je… Nell ne pu terminer sa phrase. Brusquement, Rogue la saisit par le col avec ses deux mains. Son visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Son regard changea totalement. Nell senti le plus torturé des baisers lui brûler les lèvres. Il la lâcha aussitôt et se retourna.

- Partez… murmura t'il dans un souffle, le dos courbé, sa tête entre ses mains. PARTEZ OU VOUS MOURREZ ! hurla t'il, la voix secouée par un tremblement. Nell ne bougea pas, abasourdie, les lèvres engourdies par le baiser passionné qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

- JE VOUS AIME, SEVERUS ! Hurla t'elle, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il se retourna brusquement, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

- NE PRENEZ PAS CETTE POTION ! VOUS N'EN AVEZ PAS BESOIN ! je vous en prie… elle s'effondra à terre, tremblante. Rogue s'approcha d'elle. Il laissa son regard se plonger dans le feu qui grondait dans la cheminée.

- Je ne puis faire autrement. Partez maintenant, ou dois-je vous le faire comprendre autrement ? Sa voix se voulait menaçante, mais ses paroles étaient emplies d'une immense douleur. Nell se releva. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

-Mais pourquoi ? Vous m'aimez ! dit elle en se tenant devant lui, les yeux brillants.

- NON ! hurla t'il, en se retournant, son visage si près du sien qu'elle cru qu'il allait l'embrasser à nouveau. Otez cette image ridicule de votre esprit, et disparaissez de ma vue.

- JAMAIS JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI FAIRE ! Rogue avait maintenant sa baguette dans la main. « Ne m'obligez pas à vous faire du mal, Angelrest… je vous en prie, partez… » Sa voix fut si triste, si profondément déchirante, que Nell en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'éloigna de lui, et fit mine de partir. Et une dernière fois, elle se précipita vers lui, lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa de toute la force de son âme. Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa taille. Avec une douceur qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée, il lui caressa les cheveux, et l'embrassa de plus belle. Leur étreinte dura encore quelques secondes, et Nell s'arracha doucement à ses bras. Elle baissa les yeux, n'ayant plus la force de soutenir son regard. « Je n'oublierai jamais. » murmura t'elle. Et sans se retourner, elle quitta le bureau de Rogue, laissant derrière elle un homme brisé, rongé par les regrets, et dévoré par une passion plus puissante que jamais, inavouable et insatiable.

Nell était désespérée, anéantie… il fallait qu'elle quitte ces lieux maudits le plus vite possible. Ne pouvant plus dissimuler ses larmes, elle monta jusque dans sa chambre et se précipita sur son lit. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Ce seul mot lui revenait tout le temps à l'esprit. Elle n'arrivait pas à supporter cette idée. Rogue l'aimait, mais il allait tout faire pour se débarrasser de cet amour. Mais s'il savait à présent qu'elle l'aimait en retour, pourquoi n'avait il pas abandonné cette idée de Potion d'Inhibition ? Il n'avait plus besoin de souffrir ! Elle était là ! Il y avait enfin quelqu'un sur terre qui ressentait autre chose que de la haine à son égard…qui devait il protéger, pourquoi avait il parlé d'être un danger ? Avait-il peur de représenter un danger pour elle ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens… Une horrible sensation la tenailla au ventre lorsqu'elle repensa à leurs baisers... Rogue avait du l'embrasser parce qu'il savait qu'il avait là une seule et unique occasion pour lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à son égard, avant de devenir totalement insensible. Nell n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Il fallait l'empêcher de boire cette potion… il fallait en parler à Lupin.

Severus Rogue l'avait regardé disparaître de sa vie sans broncher. Il ne pouvait se permettre de l'aimer, même si elle, Nell Angelrest, cette jeune Cracmol, cette femme qui l'avait tant détesté quelques semaines auparavant, était tombé amoureuse de lui. Il fallait qu'il ne ressente plus rien pour elle, s'il voulait continuer son travail d'espion pour Dumbledore chez les Mangemorts. Rogue faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Il s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir embrassée, et de ne pas l'avoir repoussée lorsqu'elle s'était précipitée sur lui une seconde fois. Sur le moment, il avait failli céder à sa demande de ne pas toucher à la potion. Rogue sentit ses entrailles se retourner à la pensée qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la toucher. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la haïr pour ce qu'elle lui faisait subir. Il avait cultivé cette haine pendant des semaines, refoulé ses sentiments depuis le début, et tout fait pour qu'elle le déteste en retour, mais un lien plus fort que la haine s'était tissé entre eux, un lien qu'ils n'avait même pas vu venir. Stupide gamine. Il avait fallu qu'elle l'aime ! Si elle ne lui avait pas avoué ses sentiments, il aurait eu moins de scrupules à détruire son côté émotionnel. Mais maintenant, Rogue souffrait plus que jamais. Le seul élément qui aurait pu apporter un peu de magie à sa vie avait disparu pour toujours. Il fallait réaliser cette potion. La sachant amoureuse, et prête à vouloir de lui, infâme professeur de potion graisseux et mal-aimé, avait décuplé son désir d'abandonner la concoction du breuvage. Mais il la mettrait elle aussi en danger. Si les Mangemorts apprenaient qu'il était amoureux, et si sa traîtrise envers Voldemort démasquée, c'est à elle qu'ils s'en prendraient. Severus Rogue avait longtemps réfléchi. Le sacrifice auquel il allait se livrer en valait la peine. Plus que tout au monde, il voulait protéger la femme qu'il aimait. Il avait déjà vu Lily se faire torturer et mourir sous ses yeux, sans avoir pu lever le petit doigt…. Il n'allait pas laisser Nell s'exposer à ce danger. Lentement, Rogue se dirigea vers une armoire et prit les ingrédients qui allaient détruire le seul lien pour lequel il aurait pu donner sa vie.

- Remus ! Ouvre moi, je t'en prie ! Toujours pas de réponse. L'angoisse grandissait dans son ventre. « Mais bon sang, ou est il ! » Elle descendit vers le Grand Hall. Peut-être n'avait il pas terminé le repas, mais cela l'aurait beaucoup étonnée, il était déjà bien tard. Comme elle s'y attendait, il ne s'y trouvait pas. Mais un petit groupe de personnes était rassemblé près de l'entrée principale. Elle courut vers eux. Elle reconnu Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, et quelques autres professeurs.

- Est ce que le Pr. Lupin est ici ? demanda t'elle le souffle court.

- Nell ! Elle reconnu la voix de Lupin. Elle fonça vers lui.

- Il faut que je te parle ! C'est… c'est très urgent…

- Je suis désolée Nell. On m'a envoyé en mission, je dois partir sur le champ…

- Une mission ? Elle regarda les autres professeurs. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir lui répondre.

- Je reviens dans deux semaines… tu vas me manquer… dit Lupin en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi… J'ai vu Severus Rogue, je crois… je crois qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi… murmura t'elle à son oreille. Lupin parut déconcerté. « Tu n'as pas l'air très ravie ! » Chuchota t'il à son tour. Nell ne pu que secouer la tête, en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Lupin sortit, suivi des différents professeurs. Il accéléra légèrement le pas en se dirigeant vers un carrosse. Le même genre de carrosse qui l'avait amenée, elle, a Poudlard, deux jours plus tôt… quand il monta dans le fiacre, il se retourna vers Nell. « Potion d'Inhibition » murmura t'elle en baissant ses yeux emplis de larmes. Lupin ne parut pas si surpris. Il la regarda tristement. « Je promets de t'écrire ! » lui lança t'il alors que le véhicule s'ébranlait. « Au revoir, Remus », eut elle tout juste le temps de dire. « Prenez soin de vous ! » lança Dumbledore. Les autres professeurs le saluèrent aussi. Nell vit le carrosse s'enfoncer dans la nuit, puis s'en retourna vers sa chambre. Si regard avait croisé celui de Dumbledore, elle y aurait décelé cette infinie tristesse qui avait assombri les yeux de Severus Rogue, quelques instants plus tôt.

De retour dans sa chambre, Nell laissa libre cours à son mal-être. Elle pleura longtemps… Etourdie par sa tristesse, elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement. Le délire s'empara de son esprit pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Rogue, son baiser, tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dits, tous ces moments qu'elle avait vécus, n'auraient bientôt plus aucun sens pour lui. Pendant qu'elle se tordrait de douleur et de tristesse dans son lit, lui resterait impassible, et aura bientôt oublié tout ce qui les liait. Elle ne serait plus rien pour lui. Juste un autre être vivant composé des mêmes gènes, comme lui… N'importe qui. Rien. Personne…

Elle délira jusqu'à l'aube, brisée par la fatigue. Mais c'est parfois dans ce genre de moment que vient l'illumination. Et Nell l'eut au moment où l'aube timide se levait, quelques instants avant de sombrer dans un sommeil chargé de cauchemars.


	8. La Potion Répulsive

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Ce chapitre contient un peu moins de Rogue, et il est un peu plus léger que le reste. Je me réjouis de recevoir vos opinions !

Les choses vont sacrément se corser avec Rogue après ce chapitre !

Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, certaines arrivent toujours à m'échapper !

**Chapitre 8**

- Mlle Angelrest, tout va bien ? Demanda une voix de femme à travers la porte fermée de sa chambre.

Nell ouvrit les yeux. « Mmmh… oui, oui, je dormais, tout va bien » fit elle d'une voix ensommeillée, la bouche pâteuse, son visage creusé par d'énormes cernes qui trahissait la nuit courte et agitée qu'elle venait de vivre. « Dépêchez vous, le repas va bientôt être servi ! ». Des pas qui s'éloignaient de sa chambre se firent entendre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. La petite aiguille indiquait midi. Passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, elle repensa à l'horrible cauchemar qui avait troublé son sommeil. Elle se souvenait juste que Rogue en faisait partie... Severus Rogue, le maître des potions. Et soudain, tous les événements de la veille la submergèrent. La jeune femme serra les lèvres, ses mains saisirent les pans des draps, et une sensation de vide s'installa de son ventre, de son cœur, de son âme. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans le sombre donjon, ce baiser si incompréhensible et inattendu. Brusquement, Nell se releva. Elle venait de se souvenir de sa dernière pensée. La potion d'Inhibition… Cette maudite potion qui était la véritable cause des évènements de la veille. Il fallait à tout prix empêcher Rogue de s'en servir.

Pendant ses deux semaines au Hibou Ecumant, elle avait dévoré un manuel de potion. Le breuvage maudit qui allait la séparer à tout jamais de l'homme qu'elle aimait faisait partie de celles qu'elle avait apprises par cœur. Pendant la nuit, peu avant l'aube, elle avait passé en revue tous les ingrédients… et s'était rappelé qu'elle avait aussi appris la composition d'une potion Répulsive… une idée avait alors germé dans son esprit… rendre Rogue terriblement allergique à un des ingrédients de sa potion.

Malgré sa profonde tristesse générale, un petit sourire synonyme d'espoir se dessina sur ses lèvres. Parmi les ingrédients de la potion d'Inhibition, il y avait de la ciboulette. Avec ce qu'il fallait à disposition, elle pourrait assez facilement parvenir à ses fins. Mais tout le problème était là. Fabriquer la potion de Répulsion, l'idée était là, mais comment la mener à bien, tout en étant une Cracmolle ? Comment allait-elle se procurer les différents composants, s'ils ne se trouvaient qu'en un seul endroit, le donjon de Rogue ? Malgré le gros risque qu'elle courrait et la difficulté de la situation, Nell se sentait prête à tout. Elle n'allait pas rester plantée là, à regarder Rogue devenir un légume, alors qu'il pouvait peut-être se permettre d'être heureux. « Cet homme doit vraiment avoir un problème avec son côté émotionnel pour appliquer des méthodes aussi draconiennes ! Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu subir pour en arriver là ? Pour être un homme qui a si peur de ressentir, si peur d'être blessé, si peur d'être heureux ? » Se demanda t'elle en enfilant une robe neuve couleur bordeaux. Elle ne tarda pas à sortir de la chambre, et lança un coup d'œil à la porte de Rogue. Elle détourna vite les yeux, et allait frapper à la porte de Lupin, quand elle se souvint avec déception qu'il était parti. Pour finir, elle descendit en direction du Grand Hall.

Nell n'osa pas lever la tête lorsqu'elle atteint la table des professeurs. Elle marmonna un inaudible bonjour, et pris place, le plus loin possible de Rogue. Lupin manquait cruellement Pendant toute la durée du repas, elle resta silencieuse, et n'avala que la moitié d'un petit pain, les yeux braqués sur son assiette, s'empêchant de lever la tête, de peur de mourir en croisant le regard de Rogue. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir mieux se consacrer à son plan désespéré.

Quand Severus Rogue vit Nell s'approcher de la table, les yeux baissés, dans cette robe rouge sombre qui contrastait avec ses habituels ensembles sombres et délavés, il fut obligé de détourner les yeux. Le peu d'appétit qui lui restait venait de le quitter. Il s'en voulait tellement de lui avoir dévoilé une partie de son âme, de s'être permis ce baiser stupide, irraisonné, mais aussi de devoir prendre cette maudite potion. Un flot de haine l'envahi. La vue de Nell venait de le frapper en plein coeur. « Je te hais, pensa t'il, oui je te hais tant ! ». Ce qu'il ressentait lui fut vite intolérable. Bientôt son visage, d'ordinaire parfaitement impassible, se déformait sous les tics provoqués par les violentes émotions qui s'affrontaient en lui. Sans un mot, il se leva de sa chaise au milieu du repas, et descendit se terrer dans son donjon.

Nell entendit une chaise crisser sur le sol de pierre. Elle risqua un regard. Rogue venait de se lever, une expression insaisissable sur le visage. Avait-il donc si hâte de préparer cette potion ? Elle se sentit trahie en quelque sorte. « C'est ça, va devenir un légume, si ça t'amuses… » Pensa t'elle furieusement. Et quelques secondes plus tard, une deuxième personne venait de quitter prématurément la table des professeurs.

Nell s'assit sur un banc dans la petite cour intérieure. Elle tenta de se vider l'esprit de tout ce qui pourrait l'empêcher d'élaborer son plan plus en détail. Comment pourrait-elle se glisser dans le bureau de Rogue, et prendre ce qui lui était nécessaire ? Il fallait faire relativement vite. La Potion Répulsive devait être commencée dans la journée, en admettant que Rogue avait déjà commencé la sienne. Nell sentait l'adrénaline du stress se déverser dans ses veines, et prendre petit à petit le contrôle. « Calme toi, calme toi, se répéta t'elle en son for intérieur. Ne te décourage pas, tu peux y arriver… » Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. Son plan était vraiment désespéré, et si risqué… mais peu importe. Sa détermination était plus forte que tout le reste. Voila ce qu'elle allait faire. Guetter la sortie de Rogue, et s'infiltrer le plus rapidement dans son bureau. Si jamais il lui demandait ce qu'elle y faisait, elle pouvait toujours prétexter qu'elle avait de terribles verrues douloureuses sous la plante des pieds ou une excuse du même genre… bon peut-être quelques chose de moins rebutant qu'une quantité anormale de verrues. Son savoir, même limité, dans le domaine des potions et des herbes lui permettrait d'inventer une raison suffisamment crédible pour justifier l'emprunt d'une fiole ou d'un bocal. Bon, le risque de se faire méchamment réprimander, voire même renvoyer de Poudlard parce qu'elle avait osé entrer sans permission dans son antre était un fait plus que certain, mais elle était prête à tout supporter, du moment que son plan fonctionnait.

Nell allait se lever, fière de sa petite manigance, quand elle se rendit compte d'une autre problématique. Et si Rogue fermait son bureau à clé ? Bien sûr qu'il le fermait… Nell se sentit défaillir. Dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques, comment voulait-elle s'en sortir? Nell se leva, sentant les larmes du désespoir la gagner. Elle décida de se calmer en parcourant les innombrables et vastes couloirs de l'école. Peut-être allait elle trouver une nouvelle idée ? La situation n'était peut-être pas perdue…

Vers trois heures, Nell avait déjà parcouru une grande partie de l'école, sans avoir trouvé la moindre idée réalisable. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible, son pas ralentissait, sa tête la faisait souffrir… Pourquoi Lupin était -il parti juste au moment où elle avait vraiment besoin de son soutien? Il lui manquait terriblement, sa gentillesse, sa générosité, sa manière si compréhensive de l'écouter… Il l'aurait certainement aidée… elle se sentait stupide et seule. S'arrêtant dans un coin du couloir sombre et désert, elle remarqua une grande et vieille porte délabrée. Elle risquait sûrement d'y être tranquille. Après avoir ouvert la porte, si ancienne que la serrure, inutilisable, s'effritait, elle jeta un œil autour d'elle. Les lieux ne lui étaient pas familiers. De nombreux objets, qui paraissaient être des statues, étaient recouverts de draps jaunis et poussiéreux. Elle se leva et souleva les recoins d'un de ces voiles. Malgré le peu de luminosité, elle distingua les traits d'une femme. Sur le socle, elle pu lire « Helga Poufsouffle, 1093-1186, fondatrice de Poudlard, et directrice de la maison des poufsouffles, loyaux et travailleurs. » La statue était dans un sale état. Du temps de son enfance à Poudlard, Nell se souvint que cette statue trônait dans un coin de la salle commune des poufsouffles, sa propre maison.

- HATCHOOOUU ! Nell sursauta. L'éternuement provenait de derrière une statue, au fond de la pièce. Terrorisée, elle risqua un œil mais ne vit rien, puis se cacha derrière Helga, le souffle court. Un désagréable frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

- Pchuut ! tu vas nous faire repérer ! chuchota une voix de jeune garçon.

- Désolé, toute cette poussière va me tuer… répondit sur le même ton une autre voix masculine.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on ne s'est pas trompés ? il n'y a pas vraiment de grande armoire verte ici? Cette fois, pas de doute. Nell reconnut avec soulagement la voix d'Hermione. Elle comprit qu'elle devait être accompagnée de Ron et de Harry. Mais même s'ils se trouvaient à cinq mètres, elle ne les voyait pas. Nell resta soigneusement caché derrière sa statue, déterminée à lever le voile sur ce mystère.

- Peut être derrière cette statue, fit la voix de Harry, beaucoup plus proche.

- AHA ! s'écria Nell en posant ses mains tâtonnantes sur la cape d'Invisibilité qu'elle souleva brusquement, révélant trois élèves terrorisés, blottis les uns contre les autres. Un sourire en coin, les bras croisés, elle attendait des explications.

- Mlle Angelrest, nous sommes vraiment désolés, nous n'avons vraiment fait de mal à personne ! Hermione, le regard suppliant, avait prit la parole en premier.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Nous sommes venus chercher un artefact qui… Ron reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes qui lui coupa le souffle.

- Euh, fit Harry, nous sommes venus chercher, euh…

- S'il vous plaît madame, ne nous mettez pas en retenue ! supplia Ron, toujours aussi maladroit. Nous en avons déjà trois pour la semaine prochaine ! Et puis, nous vous avons souhaité la bienvenue… Nell éclata d'un grand rire franc. Elle eut l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'elle riait depuis sa naissance.

- Je ne donnerai aucune suite à votre petite visite en ces lieux, fit elle en souriant toujours, si la personne à qui appartient cette Cape veuille bien me la prêter jusqu'à, disons, demain matin. Je promets de n'en à parler à personne, de ne pas vous punir et de ne pas vous enlever des points si vous consentez. Alors ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione se lançaient des regards tour à tour interrogatifs, indécis, puis entendus.

- Très bien Mlle Angelrest. Votre requête est acceptée, dit Harry, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres… Dites, qu'allez vous en faire, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda t'il en lui tendant la Cape

- Oh, m'en servir pour espionnez le beau Pr. Rogue sous la douche bien évidemment ! répondit elle, le plus naturellement du monde.

- Beurk ! firent ils en cœur, Harry faisant mine de vomir, Ron tirant la langue, et Hermione se tenant la gorge à deux mains. Nell éclata de rire.

- Comment va-t-on faire pour ne pas se faire repérer par Miss Teigne, elle rôde dans les couloirs de cet étage depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda Hermione, l'air légèrement embêtée.

- Eh bien, vous venez avec moi, je ferai mine de vous avoir prit en flagrant délit, et de m'occuper de votre punition. Cela vous va-t-il ? Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent en souriant. Il n'avait jamais connu de professeur aussi ouvert…

-Belle prise, Mlle Angelrest, grogna Rusard, visiblement jaloux, appuyé sur son balai, son chat feulant à ses côtés, lorsque les quatre compères passèrent devant lui.

- Merci, M. Rusard, fit-elle. Ils vont avoir droit à cinq semaines ! Figurez vous que j'ai vraiment du me battre contre eux pour…

- Oui oui c'est ça, bougonna Rusard, furieux de n'avoir pas été le premier à attraper le trio. Nell entendit Harry se retenir de rire. Elle eut soudain beaucoup de mal à se maîtriser.

Quand ils eurent atteint le couloir des Griffondors, Nell s'arrêta.

- Eh bien voilà, je vous remercie d'avoir été si coopératifs… cette Cape va me sauver la vie.

- Tant mieux, dit Hermione. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçue… Nell rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et éclata de rire. Ron et Harry ne donnèrent pas l'impression d'avoir comprit.

- Bon, allez vous en maintenant, vous allez me faire mourir de rire! Sur ce ils la saluèrent une dernière fois, et disparurent derrière le tableau qui servait d'entrée à la salle commune des Griffondors.

Nell descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, la précieuse cape serrée fortement sous son bras. Une bouffée de joie et d'espoir se répandit dans tout son corps. Elle se sentait légère comme une plume. Dans sa descente effrénée, elle manqua écraser le professeur Flitwick, s'excusa sans ralentir le train et sans faire attention à la débauche de grognements mécontents que le nain lui débitait dans son dos. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Ce nouvel événement lui avait fait tant de bien, qu'elle eut l'impression pendant un instant que tous ses problèmes s'étaient envolés. Cette cape allait lui permettre de réaliser son plan ! Il suffisait maintenant de chercher un panier, ou un sac, de se faufiler dans le bureau de Rogue sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et s'y servir des ingrédients nécessaires à la phase deux de son plan. Dire que, grâce à cette cape, elle pourrait danser devant lui ou lui tirer les cheveux, sans être soupçonnée un seul instant ! Ah, le bonheur ! Quant à l'espionner sous la douche, non, il n'en était pas question. Quand même, un peu de dignité… A nouveau, Nell éclata de rire dans les couloirs, s'attirant les regards étonnés de nombreux élèves qu'elle croisa sur son chemin. Elle passa en coup de vent dans sa chambre et débusqua un grand sac en plastique parmi ses affaires. A présent, elle pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il était près de cinq heures lorsque Nell enfila la Cape, dans les escaliers qui menaient aux donjons. Elle ne sentit rien de spécial une fois qu'elle s'en fut recouverte, mais lorsqu'elle voulu voir ses mains, elle en fut incapable. C'est à ce moment que Nell fut à nouveau soumise au stress de la situation. Son cœur tambourinait furieusement dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'elle eut peur que quelqu'un ne l'entendit. Se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau de Rogue, Nell ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé en ces mêmes lieux, la veille. L'anxiété lui nouait le ventre. Elle allait soit réussir son coup, et empêcher Rogue de faire une grosse bêtise, soit perdre à tout jamais son seul amour…

Elle attendit longtemps. Une longue heure, puis une insoutenable deuxième heure passèrent avec la rapidité d'une limace au sommet de sa forme. Soudain elle du retenir un cri de surprise. La porte de Rogue s'ouvrit à la volée. Le cœur de Nell cessa de battre. Il fallait faire vite. Elle se glissa dans la salle, passant si près de lui qu'elle sentit sa robe frôler la sienne. Sa typique odeur de cendres froides et de vieilles pierres lui frappa les narines de plein fouet. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle avait réussi ! Nell entendit Rogue fermer la porte à clé. Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres, il ne réapparaîtrait pas avant une demie heure au moins, puisque le repas du soir venait de sonner. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Dans la cheminée, un feu léchait de ses mille langues incandescentes un gros chaudron, d'où s'échappaient des vapeurs brunâtres, dégageant une odeur de salami rance. Pas de doute, Rogue avait déjà mis la potion en route. Sans plus attendre, elle ouvrit toutes les armoires et contempla les centaines de bocaux, soigneusement rangés alphabétiquement. Nell n'eut aucun mal à se remémorer les ingrédients de la potion Répulsive qui allait rendre Rogue incapable d'avaler de la ciboulette. Il lui fallait quatre poils de chat, une gousse d'ail séchée, trois ongles de lutins des marais, une bonne pincée de poudre d'os de chauve souris, de la liqueur de sang de fée et, bien évidemment, de la ciboulette, à rajouter à la fin de la mixture. Les effets de cette potion, aussi inodore et incolore que le puissant Véritaserum, étaient les suivants : le sujet qui avalerait de cette préparation diluée dans un liquide quelconque ferait, à chaque absorption du produit auquel on veut le rendre allergique, une violente réaction. Le sujet resterait malade pendant quelques temps, qui variait de un à trois jours selon les personnes, incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit, sous peine de vomir dans les secondes qui suivent, avant de reprendre une vie alimentaire normale. Les effets de cette potion étant irréversibles, le sujet devra accepter de vivre le restant de ses jours dans l'incapacité absolue d'absorber le produit en question. L'idéal, en somme !

Après avoir rempli son sac de tous les ingrédients nécessaires, Nell se mit en quête d'un petit chaudron inutilisé. Dans une des quatre grandes armoires se trouvait la réserve de petits chaudrons que Rogue utilisait pour ses cours. Elle farfouilla un peu, et se décida pour une vieillerie qui avait déjà du servir un bon millier de fois. Sans faire de bruit, elle referma une à une les différentes armoires. Elle avait tout ce qui lui fallait. Rogue ne reviendrait que dans un quart d'heure. Nell entreprit de s'intéresser plus profondément au bureau de Rogue. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose sur la table, mis à part quelques feuilles vierges, la lampe à huile, une très belle plume de corbeau, et quelques autres bricoles. Et soudain le regard de Nell fut attiré par le scintillement argenté de quelque chose qui se trouvait sur une des étagères de la bibliothèque. Il provenait d'une espèce de bassine de pierre, très banale, décorée de runes gravées. De plus en plus intriguée, Nell se rapprocha lentement de l'objet. Elle se pencha au dessus, et eut soudain l'irrésistible envie d'y plonger sa tête en entier… BLAM ! La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Nell recula, manquant tomber à la renverse. « Pourrait pas ouvrir les portes normalement, celui-là ! » eut-elle le temps de penser en se faufilant dehors le plus discrètement possible, le cœur battant.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, Nell enleva la Cape d'invisibilité. Une grande partie de son stress avait disparu. Elle vérifia une fois de plus si tout se trouvait bien dans le sac. Non, rien ne manquait. La phase une de son plan était terminée. Il était temps de s'attaquer à a phase deux sans plus attendre. Et Nell se mit en quête de la classe de Potions du Pr. Rogue.


	9. Effets Imprévus

Tout d'abord, je n'ai rien contre la ciboulette ! XD je voulais juste incorporer un produit que l'on pourrait trouver facilement dans une alimentation quotidienne, alors j'ai choisi la ciboulette. Je m'excuse une fois de plus pour les fautes et les incohérences (à la base, Nell devait commencer à travailler comme assistante dans ce chapitre, mais bon, je ne suis pas douée pour les timelines !)

Je remercie du fond du cœur les reviewers de cette fanfic, quel bonheur d'ouvrir sa boite de mail et de voir une jolie petite review toute fraîche qui vous attend !

Sinon, petite précision pour ce chapitre : dans la première version, Nell cherchait à se suicider. C'est cette scène qui m'a donné envie de changer cette fic tant elle ne correspondait pas à l'idée que je me suis faite de Nell. Pour moi, cela représente le cliché ultime du monde des fanfics où les persos s'automutilent… Rien à voir avec l'univers de Potter. Disons que cela s'est un peu trop vu !

Au départ, Nell se conforte dans une victimisation puérile, mais au fur et à mesure, son comportement et sa maturité vont évoluer. Nell aime Rogue, bien sur, mais l'amour propre qu'elle a retrouvé en revenant à Poudlard prend petit à petit le dessus sur son émotivité.

Pour ce qui est du personnage de Rogue, il restera revêche du début jusqu'à la fin. Vous ne verrez pas Rogue devenir un amant protecteur, ou un homme qui soudain va déballer ses sentiments. Il garde ces sentiments interdits pour lui, et, selon son humeur, il se déteste de ressentir de telles émotions, ou met toute la faute sur le dos de Nell. De plus, même si ses sentiments pour Nell sont forts, il ne se détournera en rien de sa mission. Quand même, il ne sera pas du genre à perdre son temps avec une femme alors qu'une guerre qui repose en partie sur ses épaules se prépare ! Même si Nell semble être l'héroïne de cette histoire, je remanié cette fic pour faire de Rogue le personnage central, complexe, torturé, mais en même temps capricieux, et incapable de s'avouer qu'il est amoureux.

Je préviens aussi les lecteurs qui ont déjà lu cette histoire, s'il y en a. La fin changera radicalement. Elle ne ménagera certes pas les persos, mais je ne veux pas d'une fin trop gratuitement cruelle… Certains évènements un peu… trop exagérément cruels, seront remaniés.

Et s'il y a des anciens lecteurs, je serai vraiment très curieuse de savoir si cette nouvelle version vaut mieux que la première !

Voilà. Désolée pour ce long monologue, mais je voulais juste mettre une ou deux choses au clair !

**Chapitre 9**

La classe de potions se trouvait dans un autre donjon du château. Quand Nell se retrouva devant la porte ce soir-là, elle redouta qu'elle ne fût fermée. Mais la chance était de son côté. Nell se retrouva dans l'ancienne classe où elle avait fait la connaissance du Pr. Rogue pour la toute première fois, des années auparavant. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit à l'époque qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de cet homme dans l'avenir, elle se serait certainement pendue… cette pensée la fit sourire. Autrefois, la jeune Cracmolle lui avait servi de souffre-douleur. Et d'un certain point de vue, c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui…

Nell choisit de s'installer sur un banc reculé, le plus loin possible de la porte, et entreprit d'allumer le feu sous le chaudron qu'elle venait de placer sur le réchaud. Un à un, selon la recette qu'elle avait soigneusement apprise, elle mis les ingrédients dans le récipient. Il lui fallu moins de dix minutes pour la terminer et la placer le contenu du chaudron, une sorte de mixture épaisse mais incolore et inodore, dans une flasque qu'elle avait réservée à cet effet. Elle rangea rapidement ce qui restait dans son sac et quitta la salle de classe.

Peu de temps après, Nell était assise sur son lit. La phase deux de son plan était achevée. Maintenant, il fallait trouver une raison pour que Rogue accepte de boire sa mixture… Pendant quelques instants, elle réfléchit à un moyen pour lui donner la potion diluée dans une boisson quelconque. Heureusement, elle en avait préparée une bonne quantité, au cas où elle devait faire face à un accident du genre « Je n'en veux pas de ta stupide boisson ! »…

- Laissez-moi tranquille avec votre thé, Angelrest, je dois travailler ! La porte du donjon de Rogue se referma violemment sur le nez de Nell. « C'était presque ça… sauf qu'il ne m'a pas tutoyé. » Elle frappa à nouveau. Quand Rogue lui ouvrit la porte, il parut plus exaspéré que jamais. Une odeur âcre s'échappait de la pièce. Nell su instinctivement que la potion d'Inhibition était sur le point d'être achevée...

- Quoi encore!

- Si vous n'acceptez pas de boire ce thé avec moi en toute amitié, j'irai partager avec Peeves le récit du merveilleux et fougueux baiser que vous m'avez donné hier soir… murmura t'elle un sourire en coin.

- Très bien, je vais le boire, votre stupide thé! s'écria Rogue, en lui arrachant la tasse des mains et l'avalant d'un trait. BONSOIR ! fit il en lui redonnant la tasse et en lui claquant la porte au visage pour la deuxième fois. « Stupide thé… » Répéta t'elle pensivement en retournant dans sa chambre, deux tasses de thé à la main, l'une remplie, et l'autre, vide. Complètement vide.

- Victoire ! s'écria Nell, en se plaquant tout de suite une main sur la bouche, de peur d'être entendue de Rogue. Lupin serait certainement fier d'elle ! Pour la première fois de son existence, elle avait mené une mission à bien. Pas une once de maladresse, pas une seule erreur, enfin, elle n'en était pas sûre, vu qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu constater des effets de sa potion... Elle espéra du fond du coeur qu'il s'administrerait sa terrible potion dans la soirée. Mais elle avait confiance en sa réussite. Si son plan fonctionnait, Rogue n'allait pas cesser de l'aimer, au contraire… et peut-être allait-il enfin comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas fuir ses émotions. Enfin, elle pourrait lui montrer le bon côté la vie, partager plein de bonnes choses avec lui… Pendant une heure, elle partit dans un grand délire de pensées positives, qui ne cessa que lorsque son estomac, toujours vide à cette heure tardive, se mit à manifester pour ses droits. Sans plus attendre, Nell sortit de la chambre et prit la direction des cuisines.

- Dobby peut-il aider la jolie Maîtresse ? Dobby a plein de bonnes choses à manger qui restent de tout à l'heure… L'elfe de maison qui sautillait autour de ses pieds commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système…

- Non, merci, Dobby, soupira Nell, agacée. Je peux me débrouiller… a moins que… Dobby ? Qu'y avait il au menu ce soir ?

- De la salade verte, de la viande de dinde fumée, et des petits pois carottes en accompagnement, Mme.

- Et dis moi Dobby, fit Nell en se penchant en avant les mains sur les genoux. Y avait-il de la ciboulette dans la salade ?

- Oui, Mme, un tout petit peu…

- Eh bien Dobby, commença t'elle, veux tu bien me servir une bonne grosse portion de cette fabuleuse salade verte ?

- Mais très volontiers, Maîtresse !

C'est en chantonnant que Nell retourna dans sa chambre, savourant quelque peu sa salade en chemin. Quand elle se retrouva dans le couloir de l'aile des professeurs, elle ne fut que moyennement surprise de voir sortir en trombe de sa chambre, avec son habituelle incapacité à ouvrir les portes correctement, le Pr. Rogue, le teint verdâtre, une main sur la bouche. Il passa à côté d'elle en courant manquant la renverser. « Vous n'êtes pas bien, Pr. ? » demanda t'elle, la bouche pleine de salade.

De retour dans sa chambre, Nell ne tarda pas à s'effondrer sur le lit, épuisée, mais heureuse. Rogue n'avait plus aucune excuse. Il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec ses sentiments, et peut être même, les accepterait-il enfin. Mais Nell connaissait Rogue un minimum. Il n'allait peut être pas très bien digérer son coup pendant quelques temps, et risquait même d'être plus désagréable que jamais avec elle. Peu importe ce qu'il allait lui faire subir comme crasse. Le fait qu'il soit encore l'être humain qu'elle aimait, et pas une machine, lui suffisait amplement. Mais cette expérience lui en apprendrait beaucoup sur ses sentiments, Nell en était convaincue, et un jour, peut-être s'aimeraient-ils enfin sans contraintes. Et Nell avait hâte de voir l'aube de ce jour se lever sur sa vie.

Au petit déjeuner, Nell remarqua immédiatement que Rogue était absent. Assise à côté du Pr. Mcgonagall, elle se pencha vers elle, une fois son pain au chocolat englouti, et lui demanda si elle savait où il se trouvait.

- Je crois que le Pr. Rogue a fait une terrible indigestion, répondit elle, Mme Pomfresh doit être en train de s'occuper de lui. Si jamais l'infirmerie se trouve au troisième étage de la tour Nord. Avant de commencer vos cours avec moi, vous aurez peut-être le temps d'aller lui rendre visite. Nell la remercia, avala ce qui restait de café, et s'en fut rendre visite à sa pauvre victime, non sans sentir son estomac se nouer, et son cœur redoubler d'ardeur dans sa poitrine.

Nell n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'infirmerie. La porte était entr'ouverte, d'où lui parvenait les bribes d'une conversation particulièrement échauffée, entrecoupée par ce qui semblait être des bruits de vomissements.

- Amenez-la moi! Je vais la tuer ! Pauvre petite imbécile !

- Allons, Pr. Vous faites une allergie à la ciboulette c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas pour autant la faute à quelqu'un ! Nell recula légèrement. « Allez, assume ce que tu as fait, Nell, pensa t'elle. Et si il ne m'aimait plus à cause de cette histoire ? Si j'avais mieux fait de le laisser tranquille ? Il me déteste maintenant, j'en suis sûre… Allez, va te confronter à lui, tu verras bien ce qui va se passer ! » Prenant une profonde inspiration, Nell entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle vit Rogue adossé dans un lit, une dame en blouse blanche, replète, et l'air bienveillant assise à son chevet.

Quand Rogue se rendit compte de sa présence, il se jeta hors du lit. Nell recula, horrifiée, perdant tout son sang-froid. Elle recula instinctivement vers la porte.

- Je vais vous tuer, sombre idiote ! hurla t'il, en se précipitant vers elle, les traits déformés par la fureur.

- Severus, calmez vous, s'il vous plaît! s'écria Mme Pomfresh, le retenant par sa robe de chambre grisâtre. Nell se retrouva nez à nez avec lui, son dos contre la paroi glacée du mur. Le visage de Rogue n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle soutint son regard, tétanisé par la peur, hypnotisé par les yeux brûlants de haine de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Lâchez moi, Pomfresh, dit il plus calmement, la mâchoire crispée, et laissez nous seuls… L'infirmière lança un regard à Nell qui acquiesça tant bien que mal. Pomfresh hocha la tête, puis sortit.

- Vous venez de commettre la plus belle erreur de votre vie, Angelrest, siffla Rogue, la fixant à travers ses yeux mi-clos, faisant visiblement un effort surhumain pour ne pas l'étrangler.

- Je refuse que vous vous détruisiez ainsi. La voix de Nell se voulait ferme, mais elle ne s'éleva pas plus haut qu'un murmure. Je ne supporte pas cette idée. Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous voulez, me faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne pourrez rien y changer. Rogue ne cilla pas.

- Je vous _haïs_, Angelrest, vous ne savez pas ce que vous venez de faire… murmura t'il près de son oreille, sa joue frôlant la sienne. Nell trembla. Elle eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient la lâcher. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec vous, est ce clair ?

- Vous aimez jouer avec les sentiments, n'est ce pas' souffla t'elle, cette fois-ci à l'oreille de Rogue. Elle ne pu dissimuler le tremblement de colère et de peine qui accompagnait ses paroles. Vous ne supportez pas l'idée d'être assez faible pour aimer une femme, donc il faut qu'elle souffre autant que vous pour que vous vous sentiez plus fort. Nell sentit les larmes gagner du terrain tandis qu'elle parlait. Rogue se contenta de secouer la tête, une expression de dédain sur son visage.

- Je ne vous aime pas, Angelrest, c'est là que vous vous trompez, répliqua t'il, un horrible sourire sur ses lèvres pâles.

Il y eut un silence insoutenable pendant lequel Nell sentit son coeur s'effondrer dans ses talons

- Alors, demanda t'elle d'une petite voix tremblante, comment expliquez-vous votre élan de passion il y a deux soirs ?

Rogue, contre toute attente, se redressa, et croisa les bras d'un air nonchalant.

- J'allais prendre une potion d'Inhibition, répondit-il d'une voix mauvaise, sans même la regarder. Je voulais ressentir une dernière fois ce que cela faisait d'embrasser une femme. Et je vous avais sous la main, quelle aubaine ! Nell resta abasourdie, mortifiée. Le sang dans ses veines bouillonnait. Sans crier gare, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Rogue ne sembla pas ébranlé pour autant. Il cilla, un sourcil levé.

- Espèce de… ! hurla t'elle, frappant la poitrine de Rogue de ses poings raidis.

- Allons, allons pas de grossièretés ! fit Rogue mielleux, lui saisissant les mains, l'empêchant de frapper. Nell plongea ses yeux emplis de larmes dans les siens, tentant, dans un dernier élan d'espoir, de savoir s'il disait la vérité. La froideur du regard de Severus ne pouvait être plus claire quant à ses sentiments véritables. Nell entendit son cœur se briser. Elle n'eut plus la force de parler, ni de bouger. Rogue la repoussa en arrière. Jamais Nell ne s'était sentie aussi trahie, déchirée, dégoûtée, humiliée.

- Non, vous mentez… je sais que… c'est impossible…

- Vous ne savez rien, rien du tout, Angelrest. Vous vivez dans un monde qui n'a rien à voir avec le mien. Je vous conseille de quitter cette pièce, avant que je ne devienne vraiment méchant, cracha t'il, plus menaçant que jamais. Nell, complètement brisée, courut sans se retourner dans le couloir, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Une fois Nell partie, toute trace de dureté s'était effacée du visage de Severus Rogue, qui redevint impassible. Il s'en retourna vers son lit et s'y assit, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. « C'était le seul moyen, pensa t'il. Le seul… » Avait-il été trop dur avec elle ? Il n'avait pas pensé un mot de ce qu'il avait dit, mais il fallait la protéger, et se protéger. Si seulement elle n'avait pas eu cette idée de Potion Répulsive, même s'il du reconnaître qu'elle s'était bien débrouillée. Rien que le mot ciboulette lui donnait la nausée… S'il avait pu ingurgiter sa potion, elle aurait moins souffert au bout du compte. Avec le temps, elle l'aurait oublié, se serait retrouvée au bras d'un jeune homme sans histoire, et aurait vécu avec le vague souvenir d'une amourette sans issue avec lui. Rogue savait qu'il devait à tout prix passer pour un insensible, sadique et machiavélique à ses yeux. Mais c'était pour le mieux. Si un jour, Voldemort venait à disparaître pour de bon, peut être serait-il en mesure de reconsidérere sa décision, mais à peine cette idée lui eut-elle effleuré l'esprit qu'il la chassa aussitôt. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de s'engager avec une femme. Malgré ses sentiments, il était incapable de s'imaginer finir ses jours avec une compagne... De plus, les chances de gagner contre le seigneur étaient si minces, qu'il avait décidé de sacrifier ses émotions plutôt que d'exposer la jeune femme au danger. Mais, si l'ordre du phénix venait à remporter la guerre, comprendrait-elle ? Mieux valait ne pas y penser… A présent,il avait d'autres soucis sur lesquels il devait se pencher. L'amour n'était pas sa priorité. Il s'était montré odieux avec elle dans l'espoir qu'elle continuerait son chemin sans lui. La Marque des Ténèbres le démangeait un peu depuis le matin. Voldemort allait bientôt se manifester. A travers la brûlure sur son bras, il sentait que son maître gagnait en pouvoir. L'heure de la revanche allait bientôt sonner…

Nell courut sans regarder où elle mettait les pieds. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Passant en trombe devant un groupe d'élèves, et manquant renverser le Pr. Trelawney dans sa course, elle se précipita dehors, les yeux embués et rougis par les larmes, et se retrouva dans le parc enneigé de Poudlard. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque qu'elle eut atteint la berge du loch. Nell hurla de toute la force de ses poumons et tomba à genoux dans la neige. Elle resta ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, tentant de se calmer, de se vider l'esprit de toutes les pensées qui affluaient sans cesse. Le ciel commençait à se couvrir, et des gros nuages noirs ne tardèrent pas à déverser d'énormes flocons sur le château de Poudlard et ses environs. Toujours assise au même endroit, Nell frissonna. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de tomber malade, mais peu importe… Tout espoir l'avait abandonné. Elle aurait mieux fait de le laisser prendre sa maudite Potion. Qu'est ce qui valait mieux ? Un être incapable de sentiments, ou un sadique qui la haïssait du plus profond de son âme ? Nell avait quand même du mal à choisir. Son plan n'avait pas seulement été un échec total, mais il avait seulement empiré les choses. Nell se leva et marcha jusqu'au bord du lac. L'eau clapotait doucement, agitée par de petites vaguelettes. Sans réfléchir, Nell posa un pied sur un rocher qui dépassait de la surface. Pendant un instant elle se tint en équilibre dessus, puis sauta sur un second rocher, comme pour tenter le diable. Sans réfléchir, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle passa d'une pierre à l'autre, inconsciente du danger, telle une enfant insouciante, complètement abrutie par ce qui venait de se passer. Et, bien évidemment, le pire arriva. Une décharge lui traversa le corps. Nell venait de tomber dans le loch gelé. Sa tête heurta une pierre, et la jeune femme, assommée, sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Elle ne chercha même pas à lutter. Bientôt. la sensation de froid fit place à une impression agréable qui l'envahit lentement, une douce sensation de légèreté, et Nell glissa lentement vers les ténèbres.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui a prit, à cette petite idiote, de...

- Sa situation s'est stabilisée. C'est un miracle qu'elle n'y soit pas passée. Et que vous ayez réagi tout de suite, en dépit de mes interdictions vu votre état… Mais vous êtes excusé Severus, c'était pour la bonne cause…

Lentement, Nell ouvrit les yeux. Elle mis quelques instants avant de reconnaître les lieux. Elle porta une main à son front et sentit une bande gaze recouvrant une vilaine blessure qui la fit grimacer. Penchés au dessus d'elle, Pomfresh et Rogue discutaient de son état. En voyant le maître de ses potions, Nell sursauta et reprit tout à coup tous ses sens. Rogue remarqua son soubresaut, se retourna et disparut sans demander son reste, laissant derrière lui une Pomfresh outrée interrompue au milieu d'une phrase et une Nell dépitée qui se laissa mollement tomber en arrière.

- Vous en avez eu de la chance, ma petite demoiselle ! dit Mme Pomfresh, d'un faux air de réprimande. Mais qu'est ce qui vous a prit de sortir par ce temps ? Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que les berges sont particulièrement glissantes à cette époque de l'année ? Heureusement que le Pr. Rogue vous a vu tomber à l'eau ! Nell se redressa dans son lit, comme frappée par la foudre.

- Quoi ? Rogue m'a sauvé ? demanda t'elle, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, déglutissant avec peine.

- Oui, il va certainement attraper une terrible bronchite, il s'est jeté dans l'eau, habillé seulement de sa robe de chambre, et vous a directement amenée ici. Vos lèvres étaient bleues, et votre état, eh bien, ma foi, je ne pensais pas que vous vous en sortiriez… Je crois que le Pr. Rogue ne supporte pas les excuses, il a du partir pour cette raison, mais vous lui devez beaucoup. Maintenant reposez-vous, vous serez certainement sur pied dès ce soir.

- J'aimerai parler au Pr. Rogue s'il vous plaît, fit elle d'une petite voix.

- Ah, il m'a dit que vous alliez peut être demander à le voir… Mais je regrette, il ne veut pas vous parler. Il a dit que vous comprendriez…

Oh oui, Nell ne comprenait que trop bien… Severus n'avait à nouveau agi que par devoir. Il ne voulait pas donner d'explication, et surtout ne pas passer pour le gentil héros qui sauve l'héroïne en détresse. Non ce n'était pas le genre de Rogue. S'effondrant en arrière dans son lit, Nell se dit qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il la laisse se noyer. Le cœur brisé, épuisé, les membres encore raidis et endoloris par le froid, elle se laissa emporter par le sommeil.


	10. Nouvelle Mésaventure

Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews ! dans ce chapitre, Nell se met enfin au travail… plus ou moins ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même s'il n'y a pas forcément de l'action…

Et je suis en train de travailler sur une nouvelle fic, mais je ne la publierai que si je trouve le courage de la terminer !

Bon sur ce, je vous laisse ! et vive les reviews !

**Chapitre 10**

Quand Rogue sortit de la pièce, la dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était d'une confrontation avec Nell. Il savait pertinemment que la conversation tournerait autour de remerciements trempés de miel, et des « je sais que vous m'aimez puisse que vous m'avez sauvé la vie», non merci. Le piège du sentimentalisme pointait le bout de son nez. Mais Rogue avait eu très peur. Nell ne serait jamais tombé à l'eau s'il n'avait pas été aussi ignoble avec elle. Il était vraiment allé trop loin. Mais revenir en arrière, et s'excuser était hors de question. S'il se permettait de lui témoigner ne serait ce qu'un peu d'affection, il risquait de la remettre en danger, et lui avec. Mieux valait rester le plus possible en dehors de cette histoire. Nell allait devoir se débrouiller sans lui, et il était hors de question de lui venir en aide pour quoi que ce soit. Cette noyade l'avait déjà suffisamment compromis.

-Pr. Rogue, elle s'est endormie ! C'était Pomfresh, qui tentait de le rattraper. Revenez, s'il vous plait, votre potion vous attends. Severus, sans le moindre enthousiasme, retourna à son lit, son estomac le faisant atrocement souffrir. Pas un seul instant il ne tourna la tête vers Nell, séparé d'elle par deux lits seulement. Il avala d'une traite le dégoûtant breuvage que Pomfresh lui tendit, grimaça puis s'allongea sur le matelas.

Nell se réveilla vers cinq heures de l'après midi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Rogue dormait dans un des lits voisins. Une sensation horrible lui tenailla l'estomac. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse puis quitta l'infirmerie au plus vite, les joues rougies par la honte. Pomfresh l'attrapa par le col avant qu'elle n'ait pu aller plus loin.

- Pas si vite, Mlle Angelrest ! M. le directeur aimerait vous parlez. Il vous attend dans son bureau dès maintenant. Nell se dégagea de son emprise, marmonna un « d'accord » et s'en fut.

- Sorbet Citron, murmura Nell devant la statue de Griffon derrière laquelle se cachait le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle gravit l'escalier en colimaçon, redoutant ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Bonsoir, Nell, dit Albus, souriant gentiment. Vous vous portez mieux, apparemment. Je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, souffla t'elle sans oser le regarder.

- Ma chère Nell, je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses. Je sais que vous traversez une passe très difficile, et je ne veux pas vous rendre la vie plus dure encore. Severus Rogue m'a tout raconté. Et je ne puis malheureusement vous conseiller qu'une seule chose, du moins pour l'instant. La guerre est proche, et le Pr. Rogue a besoin de tous ses esprits pour pouvoir mener sa mission à bien. Je ne vous demande pas de renoncer à vos sentiments, mais de vous en servir pour mieux l'aider tout en évitant de souffrir inutilement. Je sais cela paraît impossible vu sous cet angle, mais c'est l'unique solution si vous ne voulez pas le faire échouer, et par la même occasion, vous faire souffrir... Nell resta silencieuse. Il n'y avait donc vraiment plus aucun espoir…

- Je vous ai aussi convoquée, car, comme vous le savez déjà, vous étiez censé commencer aujourd'hui. Mais en raison de votre accident, vos tâches seront reportées à demain. Avez-vous déjà consulté votre emploi du temps ? Nell hocha la tête. Soyez à l'heure, le professeur Mcgonagall n'est pas commode lorsque l'on arrive en retard à ses cours…

- Bien, M. le directeur, dit Nell. Merci pour tout… Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire, et tourna les talons la tête toujours baissée.

- Nell, dit Dumbledore derrière elle. Lupin rentre dans une semaine… son séjour a été écourté.

La joie que ressentit Nell en cet instant fut si inattendue qu'elle se jeta dans les bras de Dumbledore, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'est vrai ? Quelle bonne nouvelle ! s'écria t'elle sans reprendre son souffle.

- Oui, lui aussi se réjouit de vous revoir ! Allez vous reposez maintenant. Les choses sérieuses commencent demain !

Nell le salua d'un geste de la main, puis quitta le bureau, la tête et le pas plus léger qu'à son arrivée.

Le repas du soir se passa sans encombre. Nell avait hâte de revoir Lupin, et mangea avec un certain appétit. Il y avait du porc braisé au menu avec du mais, et un très bon vin rouge fut servi à la table des professeurs. Visiblement, Rogue allait mieux, il se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. Assise à côté du Pr. Trelawney, qui cherchait un sens mystique aux dépôts dans son verre de vin, elle se rendit compte que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la vue de Rogue la perturbait un peu moins. Les cinq verres de vin rouge qu'elle avait ingurgité ayant leur part de responsabilité…

- Vous voyez cette tête de chauve souris dans les dépôts, juste ici, fit Trelawney en lui montrant l'intérieur de son verre, eh bien cela veut dire, ma pauvre, qu'un grand malheur plane sur vous, sous la forme d'un homme cruel qui va vous…

- Helà, n'en faites pas trop ! fit Nell, un œil se fermant à moitié. Fichez-moi la paix avec vos… beurp… salades, je ne veux plus entendre parler… de cet abruti… Trelawney parut complètement abasourdie et outrée. Elle lui lança un regard plein de reproches, mais Nell était bien trop émechée pour le remarquer.

- Paaarfaitement ! je… j'en ai plus rien a cirer de celui la, et je peux très bien m'en sortir sans lui ! Toute la table des professeurs la regardait maintenant, cessant de manger, de mâcher, d'avaler. Rogue cacha son visage dans ses mains, Hagrid ne pu retenir un petit rire, qui résonna malgré tout dans toute la salle. Certains élèves s'était arrêté de manger et fixait la table des professeurs, les yeux avides. Le professeur Mcgonagall gigotait, mal à l'aise, sur son fauteuil, essayant de rester digne malgré tout, et Dumbledore prit une gorgée de son vin, dissimulant un sourire.

- Aha ! C'est fini ! Tout va très… très… bien ! Nell se leva devant tout le monde et le leva son verre. Je vais… poo-o-rter un toast pou-ourrr cet infâme… Nell sentit une main se plaquer sur sa bouche et une autre lui serrer fortement le bras. « Eh ! mais lâchez-moi espèce de… »

- Encore un mot, Angelrest, et je vous jure que vous allez le regrettez, murmura Rogue entre ses dents, écrasant son bras entre ses doigts plus fort encore. La douleur perçante la fit grimacer. Nell serra les dents. « Ou-oui… d'a-accord… » Réussit-elle à articuler, malgré sa langue engourdie par l'alcool.

- Maintenant vous allez vous rasseoir et tranquillement finir votre repas, est ce bien clair ? demanda Rogue le regard sombre et menaçant. Il la lâcha brusquement et retourna à sa place. Nell sentit le rose lui monter au visage. Elle s'assit lentement, sa tête tournait furieusement. Elle avala ce qui restait de vin et de tarte à la citrouille puis, la bouche toujours pleine, quitta le grand hall, titubant, déchaînant quelques rires ça et là.

Nell mit plus de deux heures pour retrouver le chemin de sa chambre. Les tableaux et les escaliers enchantés, certainement amusés par son état d'ébriété avancé, s'étaient visiblement mis d'accord pour lui mener la vie dure… les escaliers, surtout, changeaient de place tout le temps et elle finit par se perdre complètement au bout d'une demie heure… Toujours aussi ivre, Nell avait de la peine à voir où ses pas la menaient, même lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans le couloir de l'étage réservé aux appartements des professeurs. Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, et sans même allumer la lumière, s'effondra dans le lit et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures, la tête remplie d'images et de pensées toutes plus insensées les unes que les autres.

Severus Rogue, qui était allé terminer quelques préparatifs pour la reprise des cours le lendemain, retourna dans sa chambre vers dix heures. La journée l'avait épuisé. Maussade, il entra dans la pièce sans prendre la peine d'allumer, se changea pour une longue robe de chambre noire, puis s'écroula sur lit, l'esprit plus calme qu'à l'ordinaire. Dans son bureau, il s'était défait grâce à la Pensine, de quelques pensées qui aurait pu compromettre sa nuit de sommeil, des pensées presque toutes en rapport soit avec Nell, soit avec Voldemort. Rogue ferma les yeux. Il allait sombrer dans le sommeil, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud et de doux venir se coller contre son dos.

- AAH ! Hurla t'il, en se ruant hors du lit, saisissant sa baguette sur la table de chevet.

- Hmm… fit la chose dans le lit, une chose qui avait une voix de femme… « Lumos ! » fit Rogue d'abord paniqué puis saisi par la fureur lorsque la lumière lui révéla ce qui se trouvait confortablement blotti sous ses couvertures.

- Angelrest, sortez immédiatement de mon lit ! Aboya t'il furieux.

Nell se retourna, toujours paisiblement endormie. Rogue se rapprocha du lit, et la prenant par les épaules, la secoua violemment. Toujours rien.

- Mais bon sang ! Réveillez vous ! s'écria t'il de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Nell, dans son sommeil, mis ses bras autour de son cou en soupirant doucement. Rogue se défit de son étreinte et recula. Il la regarda dormir paisiblement. La jeune femme semblait rêver à quelque chose de certainement très agréable. Que faire ? Il n'allait pas la laisser dormir ici… Rassemblant ses forces, il s'approcha d'elle et la souleva gentiment. Elle eut le réflexe de passer son bras autour de son cou. Rogue fut légèrement surpris par sa légèreté. Il sortit de sa chambre, et, fouillant dans la robe de Nell, y trouva les clés de ses appartements.

Rogue déposa Nell dans son lit. La fenêtre était ouverte, et un froid glacial s'engouffrait par courants d'airs dans la chambre. Nell frissonna, de la buée s'échappant de ses lèvres entre ouvertes. Il rabattit la couverture sur elle, chassa d'un geste sec une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage et enleva ses lunettes, pour les déposer sur la table de chevet. A nouveau, Nell soupira et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Rogue la regarda quelques instants, le visage impassible, le cœur en feu, puis referma la porte sans bruit, retournant dormir dans son lit, vide et froid.

Le lendemain, Nell se réveilla avec un terrible mal de tête qui la fit grimacer. Dehors, le soleil semblait déjà levé depuis un moment déjà. « Oh non ! » fit elle, regardant son réveil. Ouf, il n'était que huit heures. Dans une heure, elle était attendue par le Pr. Mcgonagall, pour le cours de métamorphoses de neuf heures et quart. Elle se doucha rapidement, enfila une robe de seconde main, puis consulta son emploi du temps. Sa première journée n'était pas trop chargée, Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Sinistra… ça allait… Oh non, le dernier cours s'avéra être un cours de potions. Et d'un coup, tous les évènements de la veille affluèrent à son esprit. Son entrevue avec Rogue dans l'infirmerie, l'accident qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie à table… Soudain Nell se sentit très stupide. Si elle avait pu s'exiler en Australie ou se faire refaire le visage à ce moment précis, elle n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant… Mais comment pouvait-on accumuler autant de maladresses en une journée ! Son ventre gargouilla. Le réveil indiquait huit heures et quart. Elle aurait tout juste le temps d'avaler un petit déjeuner. Sortant en quatrième vitesse de sa chambre, elle se précipita jusque dans le grand hall. Il n'y avait plus grand monde, surtout parmi les élèves, qui étaient déjà quasiment tous en cours. S'asseyant à la table des professeurs, elle salua timidement le Pr. Sinistra et Flitwick, qui ne lui rendirent pas son salut. N'y prêtant presque aucune attention, Nell se servit de céréales, de croissants, et d'un grand café.

- Dites, Mlle Angelrest, demanda Sinistra, avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Vous allez mieux depuis hier soir ? J'ai vu le Pr. Rogue vous portez jusqu'à votre chambre, vous avez fait un malaise ? Nell s'étouffa dans son café, tachant le col de sa robe.

- Le Pr. Rogue me ?... Pardon ? Non, je n'ai pas fait de malaise hier soir, j'ai mis un sacré moment avant de retrouver ma chambre, mais sinon, je me suis effondrée sur le lit directement. Mais dites moi, qu'avez-vous vu exactement ? Le cœur de Nell s'emballa.

- Eh bien, j'ai entendu un bruit dans le couloir, j'ai ouvert ma porte, et je vous ai vue dans ses bras, devant la porte de votre chambre. Vous aviez l'air profondément endormie. Rogue a quitté votre chambre quelques instants plus tard.

Nell ne savait trop que penser. Rogue la porter dans ses bras ? Mais qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Avait-elle vraiment fait un malaise ? Elle était pourtant allée se coucher dans sa chambre… Ca, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement… Soudain, tout lui apparut clair comme de l'eau de roche : elle s'était trompée de chambre ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'y était passé… Soudain, elle prit peur. Comment Rogue avait-il réagi en la trouvant dans son lit ? Qu'avait-il pensé ? Qu'avait-il fait ? « Arrête un peu d'en faire toute une histoire, pensa t'elle, il ne s'est certainement rien passé. Il ne t'aime pas, tu t'en souviens? » L'horloge du grand hall sonna neuf heures. « Oh zut ! » s'écria t'elle, faisant peur à Sinistra, et s'attirant le regard furieux de Flitwick. Elle courut jusqu'à la classe de métamorphoses, qui, heureusement, ne se trouvait pas loin. Mcgonagall l'attendait, assise à son bureau. Elle la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Deux minutes de retard, tâchez de faire mieux la prochaine fois, Mlle Angelrest… Nell se souvint que Dumbledore l'avait prévenue sur l'importance que Mcgonagall attachait à la ponctualité. Elle s'excusa puis s'assit sur la chaise que le Professeur de métamorphoses lui présenta.

- Très bien. Je vais vous dire pourquoi vous êtes ici. Le lundi et le mercredi matin, j'ai de très importants effectifs dans mes classes, et j'ai du mal à tous les gérer, les surveiller, vous voyez ce que je veux dire… J'aimerai donc que vous vous occupiez de ce problème pendant que je donnerai mon cours. Si les élèves se mettent à chahuter, n'hésitez pas à leur retirer des points voire même à les renvoyer du cours. Quand auront lieu les contrôles continus, vous devrez les surveiller, car j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en ces temps de crises, des affaires qui ne vous concernent ni vous, ni les élèves, ni cette école. Voyez vous, les professeurs Rogue, Lupin et moi sommes débordés ces temps-ci. Tout est clair, Mlle Angelrest ?

- Parfaitement clair. Nell venait de se souvenir que Lupin rentrerait dans quelques jours.

Quelques instants plus tard, la classe fut remplie de premières années incontrôlables, couverts de neige, les joues rosies par le froid. Un gamin à l'écharpe rouge et or osa même jeter une boule de neige sur un de ses camarades à l'écharpe vert et argent, qui, en riant, la lui renvoya.

- C'est bientôt fini ce chahut? s'écria Nell. La cloche a sonné. Regagnez vos places je vous prie ! Lentement mais sûrement les élèves se calmèrent et s'assirent calmement à leurs bureaux.

Le cours de métamorphose passa plutôt rapidement. Nell s'ennuya un peu, car elle n'eut pas grand-chose à faire. Mais elle trouva le cours très intéressant. Les élèves devaient apprendre à transformer un livre en mygale. Peu d'entre eux y parvinrent, la plupart étaient terrifiés à l'idée de voir une énorme araignée velue prendre la place de leur innocent recueil de cours.

Le reste de la journée fut tout aussi calme et Nell prit beaucoup de plaisir à écouter le cours de Sinistra. Sinon, il était bientôt quatre heures et elle allait devoir assister Rogue dans son cours dans moins de cinq minutes. Assise devant la porte du cours, droit comme un i, elle se demandait si elle allait oser lui poser des questions sur ce qui s'était passé hier soir. L'anxiété monta en elle. Elle leva la tête quand elle entendit des pas au bout du couloir. Rogue, sa longue cape flottant derrière lui, avançait d'un pas déterminé dans le couloir, le regard sombre. Nell se leva. Il passa devant elle, lui lançant à peine un regard. Nell déglutit. Il entra dans la salle de classe, vide, suivit de Nell, qui rougissait un peu plus à chacun de ses pas.

- Euh, professeur Rogue ? demanda t'elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Que voulez vous Angelrest ? fit il froidement, faisant mine de s'occuper à arranger quelques parchemins sur son bureau.

- Je… euh… et bien… hier soir, quelqu'un vous a vu me ramener jusqu'à ma chambre, dans, euh, vos bras… comme je ne me souviens de rien je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé… Rogue se rapprocha d'elle.

- Vous étiez si ivre morte que vous vous êtes trompée de chambre. Je vous ai retrouvée dans mon lit, bavant sur mes coussins. Pour éviter davantage de dégâts, j'ai alors tenté de vous réveiller, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. J'ai donc du prendre mon courage à deux mains et vous ramener dans votre chambre. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille de surveiller ce que vous manger, vous avez failli me casser le dos… conclut-il, avec un sourire cruel. Nell se mordit les lèvres, rougissant davantage. Elle ne voulait pas entrer en guerre avec lui, même si elle mourrait d'envie de lui répliquer quelque chose.

- Et, euh, c'est tout ? demanda t'elle, levant de grands yeux vers lui.

- Comment ça, c'est tout ? Rugit Rogue, la dominant de toute sa taille. Qu'êtes vous allé chercher dans votre petite tête tordue? Réveillez-vous un peu, Angelrest ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous ! Nell se sentit à la fois soulagée et déçue.

- Eh bien, vous avez, euh, déjà abusé de moi une fois, je ne vois pas pour…

- Abusé ? En voilà un grand mot ! Vous osez me mettre la faute dessus ? Je vous conseille de vous taire! Hurla Rogue, poussé à bout. Il la saisit par les épaules. « Combien de fois faut-il que je vous le répètes ? Cessez vos illusions une bonne fois pour toute, vous savez très bien ce que je pense de vous ! » Il y eut un silence « Vous vous faites du mal… » Nell n'en crut pas ses oreilles, le ton de la voix de Rogue avait changé du tout au tout.

- Je m'excuse, dit elle, soutenant son regard de braise.

- Bien, dit il en la lâchant. Maintenant suivez moi, je vais vous dire ce que vous devrez faire pendant mon cours.

Tout se passa assez tranquillement pour le reste de la journée. Nell ne fut pas trop occupée, et son quotas de maladresse resta plutôt bas, même si elle s'était tout de même attiré les foudres de Rogue pour avoir brisé un misérable bol en terre cuite qui semblait dater de l'âge de pierre… N'importe quel prétexte était bon pour la réprimander.

Après le repas elle se coucha directement, assez contente de sa journée. Avoir pu se rendre utile était un véritable remède pour les maux de cœur. Mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle-même n'était pas prête de s'estomper. Il fallait qu'elle mette son amour pour Rogue de côté, Dumbledore avait bien raison à ce sujet. Nell se faisait du mal. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle pour dénicher un type qui n'allait pas la faire souffrir. Non, Rogue ne pouvait pas être l'homme sa vie. Pourtant elle sentait qu'un lien de très spécial s'était tissé entre eux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Rogue devait l'aimer ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas simplement devenir un très bon ami ? Ridicule. Rogue n'était pas un Lupin. Son misanthropisme était incurable. De plus, Nell avait la nette impression que Rogue la fuyait, qu'il avait peur d'elle pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement… Pour l'instant, mieux valait ne pas s'occuper de lui, ne pas penser à lui, même si elle savait qu'il lui faudrait un effort surhumain pour le faire. Lupin rentrerai bientôt. Elle savait qu'il pourrait l'aider à surmonter sa peine et sur cette pensée positive, elle s'endormit plutôt rapidement cette nuit là.


	11. Premiers Cours

Désolée pour le retard… j'étais pas mal occupée ces temps-ci, et je n'ai d'ailleurs pas eu le temps de relire ce chapitre, alors je m'excuse encore et toujours pour les éventuelles fautes !

Merci encore pour les reviews! contente qu'elle plaise a quelques lecteurs malgré tout, cette vieille fic poussiéreuse et cliché! Ah pour répondre à une question, il y aura 23 chapitres! je me demande si vous serez encore là le moment venu!

Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez droit à une nouvelle confrontation entre Rogue et Nell. Mais qu'est ce qu'il saura un jour ce qu'il veut vraiment, ce type-là : P

**Chapitre 11**

Pendant toute la journée du lendemain, Nell fut affectée à la bibliothèque pour assister Mme Pince. Elle s'y sentit parfaitement à sa place. Les élèves ne furent pas trop chahuteurs ce jour là, et Nell eut maintes fois l'occasion de s'installer tranquillement dans un fauteuil moelleux et bouquiner une bonne partie la journée. Les étagères regorgeaient de livres plus intéressants les uns que les autres, et elle eut du mal à savoir par où commencer. Elle se décida pour un manuel de potions de 5ème année, qu'elle feuilleta un bon moment, retenant quelques potions intéressantes par cœur, puis se rabattit sur recueil d'histoire de la magie du vingtième siècle et se plongea dans les terrifiants récits qui relataient la venue au pouvoir du mage Noir Grindenwald et sa défaite face à Dumbledore. Puis elle se passionna pour toute la partie consacrée à la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, la terreur qui avait régné pendant quelques temps… elle en apprit davantage sur les Mangemorts, les partisans du Maître des Ténèbres, et s'intéressa plus particulièrement à la biographie pourtant très incomplètes de certains, les Rookwood, les Avery, les Lestrange… Lestrange, un nom qu'elle avait déjà entendu quelque part… peut-être dans les journaux…

- Mlle Angelrest ? Nell sursauta. Le gros livre posé sur ses genoux manqua lui écraser les pieds en tombant par terre. Mme Pince se tenait debout devant elle. « C'est l'heure du dîner, chuchota t'elle. Et cessez donc de lire avec si peu de lumière, vous allez finir par vous abîmer les yeux ! »

Au repas du soir, Nell ne pu détacher son regard de Severus. Dire qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans son lit sans le savoir ! Le rouge lui teinta les joues et elle baissa le nez dans son assiette, gênée. Ce ne serait vraiment pas facile de se débarrasser de ses sentiments pour cet homme. Elle l'aimait trop. Chaque fois qu'elle se représentait son visage, elle sentait ce tiraillement caractéristique au ventre qui vous empêche de réfléchir correctement et de dormir tranquille. Une douloureuse mélancolie s'empara d'elle. Oublier Rogue… se faire à l'idée que tout ce qui s'était passé dans le donjon n'était qu'illusion, que l'amour de Rogue à son égard n'était que chimère. Pourrait-elle renier ses sentiments? Impossible. Il fallait qu'elle vive avec ce fardeau maintenant. Il y avait du potiron farci au repas, mais Nell ne pu rien avaler. Rogue ne l'avait pas regardée un seul instant ce soir. A croire qu'il avait fini par la prendre, cette fichue potion…

A la fin du repas, Nell décida de faire un petit tour dehors. N'importe quel prétexte était bon pour éviter de croiser Rogue. Puis elle regagna sa chambre. Couchée dans son lit, elle écouta le vent siffler dehors. Une tempête de neige s'annonçait. Et le son du vent finit par la bercer, l'emportant avec lui dans les bras de Morphée.

Le jour suivant fut assez éprouvant. Elle donna des devoirs aux élèves pour le cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal qu'elle du surveiller pendant trois longues heures, et en profita pour emprunter quelques livres dans la bibliothèque de Lupin, qu'elle parcourut pendant le cours. Toute cette lecture lui permettait d'oublier Rogue, elle le savait. En temps normal, peut être ne les aurait-elle jamais lu… « Merci, Rogue ! Voilà au moins une chose positive que notre relation houleuse m'a indirectement apporté ! » Pensa t'elle…

Puis elle du assister le Pr. Flitwick, qui avait toujours eu quelques difficultés à dialoguer paisiblement avec elle. Ce ne fut pas de tout repos, son attitude envers elle rivalisait avec l'animosité que lui témoignait Rogue. « Comment un être aussi petit peut-il être aussi redoutable ?» se demanda t'elle, après s'être fait méchamment réprimander pour la sixième fois.

L'après midi, elle devait participer à deux heures de cours de Potion. L'horreur. Déjà, elle arriva en retard à cause du chapitre très intéressant consacré aux Animagi qu'elle était en train de lire.

- Mlle Angelrest, vous êtes en retard… gronda Rogue, les mains posées à plat sur la table, penché en avant dans une attitude qui exprimait le mépris et l'agacement. Nell, après avoir sentit ses joues se changer en tomates brûlantes et tenté de les dissimuler en baissant la tête, entra essoufflée dans la sombre salle de classe.

- Je sais, je m'excuse… Nell ne voulait surtout pas être humiliée devant toute la classe. Mais il était trop tard. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas la rater. En jetant un coup d'œil aux élèves, Nell reconnut Harry, Ron et Hermione parmi les élèves, et Draco Malfoy, qui gloussait dans un coin, entouré de ses deux habituelles brutes sans cervelle.

- Je vous présente Mlle Angelrest, Cracmolle et bonne à rien de sa profession, mon assistante, s'adressa t'il a la classe, avec un sourire cruel. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi elle sert dans mon cours, mais on me l'a imposée. Néanmoins, le Pr. Dumbledore me l'a confiée et je ne peux pas y réchapper. Il doit lui trouver une utilité esthétique peut-être… Fit-il en la regardant de haut en bas, tenant son menton entre le pouce et l'index, l'air plus sarcastique que jamais. Quelques rires fusèrent, chez les Serpentard surtout. Mais la jeune Cracmolle n'allait pas se laisser démonter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle trouva le courage de se dresser contre son bourreau.

- Et moi, répliqua t'elle, surprise par le ton assuré de sa voix et marchant dans les rangs en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux, je vous présente Severus Rogue, un modèle de froideur, d'insensibilité et de cruauté. Un homme qui préfère renoncer à ses sentiments, un homme qu'aucune femme n'a jamais aimé, si ce n'est peut-être sa mère… Et encore… je suppose que votre attitude est le reflet d'un ancien traumatisme d'enfance. Vous savez, professeur, je vous conseille de lire les écrits du docteur Freud. Je suis sûre que ses considérations sur les problèmes relationnels qui surviennent durant l'enfance et l'adolescence vous permettraient d'améliorer vos relations avec les autres. Ce fut le tour des Griffondors, et surtout aux élèves d'origine Moldue, d'éclater de rire. Rogue, lui, la regardait sans ciller, le visage sombre, fulminant d'une rage qu'il avait du mal à contenir.

- Vous savez que je peux à tout moment vous renvoyer du cours, si vous continuer à déblatérer ces insanités… siffla t'il entre ses mâchoires serrées.

- Mais bien sûr, cher ami, fit elle en se penchant dangereusement vers lui. Rogue recula d'un pas, le teint virant au vert. « Avec Dumbledore de mon côté, je ne pense pas… Je ne vais plus me laisser marcher sur les pieds ». Puis elle ajouta, dans un murmure que seul son interlocuteur pouvait entendre : « Je ne suis plus votre jouet, Severus… » Elle se redressa et se tourna vers la classe : « Vous me décevez, professeur… et si nous ne perdions plus de temps pour mieux nous consacrer à l'éducation de nos chères têtes blondes ? » Nell tourna les talons et lança un coup d'œil au programme du cours qui trônait sur la table du professeur. « Voyons voir… Potion d'aveuglement… très bien ! Soyez tous bien attentifs, je vais vous dicter la préparation de cette potion. » Et sans se référer à aucune note ni a aucun livre, Nell se mit à énoncer les ingrédients de la potion, comme si elle avait été un professeur toute sa vie. Par chance, cette potion figurait parmi les trois ou quatre autres potions qu'elle avait apprises le matin même. Elle remercia en silence sa bonne étoile. Pour une fois, tout allait comme elle voulait.

Rogue resta dans l'ombre, bien trop occupé à pester dans son coin, attendant l'heure de la revanche. Il haïssait plus que tout être humilié devant ses élèves, et de surcroît, par une femme, qui n'était autre que celle qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester et d'aimer à la fois. Jamais n'aurait-il du s'aventurer sur ce chemin dangereux. Pour la première fois, Nell l'impressionnait, ce qui fit naître en lui ce sentiment ambigu, plus puissant que tout le reste… Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait qu'il se remette à niveau.

L'ambiance du cours était revenue à la normale. Rogue et Nell passait maintenant dans les rangs, pour vérifier l'état des potions des élèves. Nell remarqua assez rapidement que Rogue favorisait de loin les Serpentard, les félicitant notamment pour une potion qui était devenue rouge au lieu du vert qu'elle devait arborer pour être correcte. Et une chose que Nell ne supportait pas c'était bien cette fierté stupide que les gens avaient vis-à-vis de leurs maisons respectives. Selon son avis, cela ne pouvait mener qu'à la discorde entre les maisons, au favoritisme chez les professeurs et même à l'intolérance. Combien de fois avait elle vu un Serpentard ami avec un Griffondor ? Rarement. Trop rarement…

- Professeur, vous permettez ? demanda t'elle en se rapprochant de l'élève Serpentard à la potion rouge. Je viens de constater que cette potion est complètement ratée, alors que je vous ai vu complimenter ce jeune homme à son sujet… Rogue se dressa de toute sa hauteur. Il la dépassait bien d'une tête et demie. Il fallait saisir cette occasion pour la rabaisser, et reprendre ses droits. En lui jetant une bonne réplique sarcastique à la figure, peut être aurait-il alors un meilleur contrôle sur ce sentiment ravageur qui lui rongeait le cœur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos remarques ni de vos conseils, Angelrest. Il se trouve que je suis le professeur ici… Vous n'êtes qu'une Cracmolle inculte qui n'a même pas été capable de rester plus de deux mois à Poudlard. Je crois que je connais mieux mon travail que vous.

- Ce que je crois, répliqua Nell, les poings sur les hanches, c'est que vous êtes resté sur des rancunes d'adolescent boutonneux et mal dans sa peau, et donc êtes incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de votre gros nez ! Rogue, d'abord pris de court par cette nouvelle réplique qui lui cingla le cœur, vit alors parfaitement qu'elle faisait allusion à sa haine des Griffondors suite aux mésaventures qu'il avait vécu du temps où il était élève à Poudlard… Mais comment savait elle ? Il décida d'ignorer la remarque. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… Une fois de plus, elle venait de l'humilier devant les élèves et ne savait plus s'il devait la tuer ou l'admirer. Il laissa donc la jeune femme s'occuper de l'élève en question. Nell essayait de ne faire aucune distinction entre les élèves et dû reconnaître à contrecœur que la potion de Draco s'en sortait mieux que celle de Harry. Elle n'eut rien à redire sur celle d'Hermione, et dans l'ensemble, les élèves avaient plutôt bien compris comment préparer correctement une potion d'Aveuglement.

De son côté, Severus attendait patiemment la fin du dernier cours pour régler cette histoire avec elle. Quelque chose de puissant s'éveillait en lui, un mélange de peur, haine, désespoir, trahison, passion, impuissance, admiration…

- Je vois que Remus Lupin vous a mis des idées grotesques dans la tête, n'est ce pas ?... siffla t'il l'air mauvais, une fois seul avec elle. Répondez! Dit-il plus fort saisissant son bras.

- Ce que le Pr. Lupin a pu me dire ne vous concerne pas… répondit Nell, un peu effrayée. Rogue lui attrapa l'autre bras. Nell fut immobilisée.

- Je ne veux plus jamais que vous parliez à cet homme ! s'écria t'il, hors de lui. Une lueur démente s'alluma dans son regard. Rogue sentit alors qu'il s'engageait sur une pente glissante. Il perdait le contrôle…Son corps fut soudain parcouru par un frisson. Il était trop tard. Il était perdu.

- Lupin est mon ami ! Je lui parle si je veux, et je ne vous laisserai pas davantage dirigez ma vie!

- Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse vous toucher, lui ! fit Rogue d'une voix désespérée et furieuse à la fois, le regard illuminé par une flamme folle. Sans crier gare, il l'attira contre lui. Le corps de Nell se raidit sous le coup de la surprise. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. « Je n'en peux plus… Nell… Pardonne-moi… » Son étreinte se relâcha doucement. Il lui prit le visage dans ses mains. Nell ne pensait plus, ne respirait plus, son cœur avait cessé de battre. Il l'embrassa plus passionnément que jamais et Nell s'abandonna entièrement à ses bras. Elle sentit les mains de Severus parcourir son corps, prit de violents frissons à chacune de ses caresses. Rogue ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, emporté par le tourbillon de sa passion, se laissant aller à cette envoûtante et dangereuse extase. Puis soudain, il revint à la raison, à la réalité. Libérant Nell se son étreinte, il la regarda, pris de panique. « Qu'ai-je fais ? » demanda t'il à haute voix. Nell ne comprenait plus rien. Elle se rapprocha de lui et tendit la main. « Severus, je… qu'y a-t-il ?» « Ne me touchez pas ! » s'écria t'il en reculant. « Ne comprenez-vous donc pas ? Je viens de commettre la plus grande erreur de ma vie ! ». Nell le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Une désagréable sensation de déjà vu s'était emparée d'elle. Puis brusquement, il se rapprocha d'elle, la lueur de folie apparut à nouveau dans ses yeux. « Pourquoi ne me détestes-tu pas ? Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à me haïr ? » S'écria t'il férocement, ses mains lui agrippant les épaules. « Hais-moi ! Déteste-moi ! Oublie-moi ! ». Nell était plus perdue que jamais. Elle sentit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux.

- Pars et ne reviens jamais ! Il le faut ! Rugit-il en la relâchant. Nell éclata en sanglots devant lui, incapable de se retenir. Rogue mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il était déjà allé trop loin… Bien trop loin. Il avait prit conscience du mal qu'il venait de lui faire et se détestait pour cela. Chacun des sanglots de Nell, chaque nouvelle larme qu'il voyait couler sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle levait ses yeux bleus brillants de douleur et de désespoir, le blessèrent comme la plus acérée des lames. Exaspéré par la torture qu'inconsciemment elle lui infligeait, et par sa propre faiblesse et sa stupidité, il ne pu plus se contenir.

- JE VOUS ORDONNE DE QUITTER CETTE PIECE, EST-CE CLAIR ? s'écria t'il, de sa voix la plus menaçante. Nell s'arrêta net de pleurer, et, les yeux rougis par les larmes, son regard brûlant d'un feu de désespoir et d'une rage incommensurable, elle se dressa de toute sa petite taille et avança lentement vers lui, le toisant par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Très bien, Severus, je vous laisse tranquille, murmura t'elle, la voix tremblante de fureur et de douleur. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'embarrasser d'un espèce de schizophrène égocentrique, sadique et paranoïaque, cracha t'elle, ni d'un pauvre diable rongé par la frustration qui ne sait trouver de satisfaction qu'en brisant le cœur des gens. J'ai suffisamment été abusée pour le restant de mes jours… Rogue ne laissa rien transparaître de la foudroyante vague d'amertume et d'impuissance qui venait de déchirer ses entrailles, et soutint son regard sans ciller.

- Bien, après ces sages paroles, maintenant, je vous veux hors de ma vue et de ma vie. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous non plus. Ses paroles eurent un effet immédiat. Nell se jeta sur lui, le faisant tituber en arrière, et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher, les murs de la salle de classe résonnèrent du son d'une violente gifle qui claqua sur sa joue gauche. Il l'empêcha de frapper à nouveau et Nell recula, rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi insensible ? Alors que vous venez de me témoigner une tendresse et un besoin d'amour qui n'a d'égale que la tendresse et l'amour que je suis prête à vous témoigner sans remords ni retenue ?

- Je vous ai demandé de sortir, Angelrest, murmura Rogue, le visage en feu. Sans un mot, elle passa la tête haute devant lui, et arrivée devant la porte, allait poser sa main sur la poignée lorsque Rogue lui saisi brusquement la main. Malgré sa surprise, Nell n'allait pas se laisser faire une fois de plus, et se défit violemment de son emprise.

- Nell, faites attention à vous, c'est tout ce que je vous demande… souffla Rogue, le regard sombre.

- Faire attention à moi ? Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dont je dois me protéger : vous. Depuis quand vous souciez vous de moi ? Qu'est ce qui me prouve que, dans quelques secondes, vous n'allez pas me faire comprendre qu'au fond, vous ne voulez rien savoir de moi ? fit elle en plissant les yeux, la voix chargée d'amertume. Et elle sortit de la salle de classe, et s'éloigna d'un pas déterminé dans le couloir. Elle eut très envie de lui lancer un dernier regard, mais savait aussi que cela ne ferait qu'accroître sa douleur, et finit par monter les escaliers sans se retourner.

Severus Rogue la regarder s'éloigner de lui, espérant du plus profond de son âme, que ses dernières paroles avaient fait leur effet. Même si elle avait fait preuve de sarcasme et d'amertume dans ses dernières paroles, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait y être indifférente. Il s'en retourna dans son bureau et s'écroula dans son fauteuil. C'était fini. Il l'avait probablement perdue pour toujours. Tant mieux… Nell devait rester une sorte de fantasme, un désir secret et inassouvi. Rogue savait parfaitement qu'une relation stable avec elle, comme avec toute autre femme, était totalement impossible, mais le manque de maturité de la jeune femme l'empêchait encore de comprendre la complexité de cette situation. L'idée qu'il ne pourrait jamais partager pleinement ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre lui fut cruelle, mais tel était Severus Rogue... Et un jour, Nell finirait bien par quitter Poudlard. Peut-être connaîtrait il alors la délivrance… Ou une sensation de manque insoutenable… En attendant, il ne pourrait plus se permettre de l'embrasser ou de lui témoigner quelque marque d'affection. Rogue soupira. Il s'était fait les mêmes réflexions auparavant, mais entretemps, il avait perdu le contrôle, et avait cédé à la délicieuse caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et aux puissants frissons du désir passionnel… Cela ne devait en aucun cas se reproduire…

Et soudain, tandis qu'il songeait à ce qu'il venait de se passer, une douleur foudroyante lui traversa le bras. Voldemort… « Tout est de ta faute !... » grinça t'il entre ses dents serrées, empoignant son bras, laissant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la Marque des Ténèbres qui lui mordait les chairs.

Il était autour des cinq heures et demie lorsque Nell monta les escaliers et se retrouva dans le Grand Hall. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue folle. Plus rien ne tournait rond dans sa tête… elle ne s'était pas encore vraiment rendu compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Une seule pensée lui venait à l'esprit. Partir… Quitter Poudlard… retourner à une petite vie sans soucis chez les moldus… Dumbledore. Il fallait tout lui avouer, lui seul pouvait l'aider, lui fournir un foyer ailleurs... Elle toucha à peine au repas du soir, même si Rogue n'avait pas pris place à table. La hâte de régler cette histoire grandissait en elle. Quand le repas s'acheva, elle monta vite se changer puis, se focalisant sur le peu de raison qui lui restait, elle laissa ses pas la guider jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Arrivée devant le monstre de pierre qui gardait l'entrée, Nell donna le mot de passe et un passage menant sur l'escalier en colimaçon s'ouvrit devant elle.

- Pr. Dumbledore ? Héla t'elle. Le bureau était divisé en plusieurs parties, et s'avançant vers l'arrière salle, elle entendit des voix. Dumbledore… et … oui, pas de doute, c'était lui. Lupin. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage ravagé par la tristesse.

- LUPIN ! s'écria t'elle en se précipitant dans la direction d'où provenaient les voix. Effectivement, Remus et le directeur se tenaient là devant elle. Sans crier gare, Nell se précipita dans ses bras…

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu m'as manqué ! fit Nell, émue, oubliant un instant la raison pour laquelle elle était venue dans ce bureau.

- Euh… toi aussi ! répondit Lupin, quelque peu gêné. Dumbledore les regarda s'embrasser en souriant. Ecoute, je dois juste régler quelques histoires avec le Pr. Dumbledore, et je te rejoins… euh… dans ta chambre. Ca te va ? Nell hocha la tête, les salua, puis quitta le bureau, emportée par sa joie de revoir son seul ami.


	12. Un Présent Inattendu

Désolée pour le délai, mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire… Voila un nouveau chapitre que je ne trouve pas particulièrement excitant, mais bon… il en faut bien des chapitres comme ça !

C'est ici que commence à se mettre en place le véritable « scénario ». Parce que je ne voulais pas simplement écrire une histoire de « je t'aime moi non plus » sans trame réelle. Par contre, je ne pense pas avoir éviter les bons gros clichés du genre. Nell a quelques traits d'une Mary sue en bonne et due forme, mais j'essaye quand même d'en faire un personnage un tant soit peu attachant !

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, j'apprécie votre sincérité et vos critiques, c'est franchement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour corriger ses erreurs et aller de l'avant !

Bonne et heureuse année à tous !

**Chapitre 12**

Assise sur le rebord de son lit, en robe de chambre, deux tasses de thé posées sur une petite table situé entre les deux fauteuils qu'elle avait préparé, Nell attendait la venue de Remus Lupin. Quelques minutes plus tard, trois coups distincts furent frappés. Avec un grand sourire, Nell leva le loquet, et ouvrit la porte, révélant Lupin, l'air fatigué mais apparemment heureux de la revoir.

- Bonsoir Nell, dit il, s'asseyant dans un des moelleux fauteuil.

- Bonsoir Lupin, fit Nell, en lui tendant la tasse. Il la lui prit en la remerciant d'un hochement de tête, sirota le thé, et sourit.

- Alors qu'as-tu à me raconter ? commença t'il.

- Non, toi d'abord ! répliqua Nell, manquant renverser sa tasse.

- Bah, simple mission de routine… Dumbledore avait besoin de mes services pour délivrer un message important, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus…

- Ce n'est pas grave… dit-elle. Peu importe, tu es de retour, et rien ne me fait plus plaisir !

- Et toi, qu'en est-il de ta relation avec le Pr. Rogue? Nell sentit son cœur se pincer. Elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, et, à bien des moments, elle sentait les larmes monter, mais le fait de vider son sac lui fit le plus grand bien. A la fin du récit, Lupin se laissa aller en arrière.

- Tu t'es vraiment embarquée dans une sacrée histoire dis donc… Que compte tu faire maintenant ? demanda t'il doucement.

- Que veux tu que je fasse, Remus, fit Nell, mélancolique et défaitiste. Je ne peux que l'oublier, et vivre ma petite vie…

- Et tu crois que tu pourras mettre le Pr.Rogue derrière toi ? demanda Lupin, avalant une gorgée de thé.

- Non, répondit Nell sans hésiter. Je l'aime encore, et ce n'est pas demain la veille que cela va cesser. Je le sais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon cœur s'acharne sur un type pareil, mais bon, je sais que je vais devoir vivre avec ce sentiment pendant longtemps encore… heureusement que tu es la, ça soulage tellement de vider son sac ! J'espère que je ne t'ennuie pas…

- Voyons, Nell, marmonna Lupin, secouant la tête. Bien sur que non…

- Si seulement Rogue était comme toi, soupira Nell. Ce serait l'homme idéal…

- Détrompe toi, s'il était comme moi, tu ne l'aimerais pas. Réfléchis un instant, pourquoi l'aimes-tu ? Nell songea à cette question. L'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Rogue était indescriptible. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un beau et fringuant jeune homme… il était désagréable au possible… schizophrène… tout pour plaire, pensa t'elle.

- Je ne sais pas trop… il n'y a rien de spécialement plaisant chez lui… finit elle par répondre.

- Voilà, tu détiens la réponse. Rogue t'es fascinant parce qu'il n'y a rien de plaisant chez lui. En gros, son passé mystérieux te fascine, tu te demandes pourquoi il est comme ça… et tu n'as qu'une envie quant à son côté glacial, imperturbable et invulnérable, c'est de trouver un moyen pour le dégeler…

- Le pire, c'est que tu dois avoir raison… Je dois être complètement masochiste… Ce que je ne comprends pas, puisque toute ma vie j'ai voulu rencontrer des gens qui pourrait me chérir et m'aimer, mais voilà que j'aime un homme incapable d'amour, qui, de surcroît, joue avec un sadisme certain avec mes sentiments.

- Justement, tu as tellement été baignée dans une ambiance froide pendant ton enfance, qu'inconsciemment tu cherches à la retrouver, et peut être enfin à faire changer les choses en essayant de la dégeler. Ce n'est pas du masochisme, mais plutôt une sorte de manière d'exorciser ton passé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Nell regarda Lupin dans les yeux. Elle avait enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui la comprenait, et, à cette pensée, une forte émotion monta en elle.

-Si seulement j'avais eu un ami ou un père comme toi… je ne serai pas la pauvre fille perdue que tu connais…

- Tu sais, il n'est jamais trop tard pour rattraper le passé… et je trouve que tu t'es sacrément bien débrouillée pour une fille qui est soi-disant perdue… Nell sourit, et une sensation de bien être l'envahit doucement. Grâce à Lupin, elle se sentait la force de continuer…

Les trois semaines qui suivirent furent pour Nell les meilleures semaines qu'elle avait vécues depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Lupin la prit comme assistante dans son cours, sous l'approbation de Dumbledore et leur amitié s'était consolidée. Nell le considérait à présent comme un membre de sa propre famille. Le soir, Nell restait plongée dans ses livres et, au prix de longues séances éprouvantes avec Remus, fut bientôt capable de faire apparaître des étincelles du bout d'une baguette. Fort de ce succès, Nell se mit à s'exercer d'arrache-pied, et réussit, au terme de ces trois semaines, à reproduire quelques sorts minimes.

En ce qui concernait Rogue, Nell avait tant à faire qu'elle n'eut plus trop le loisir d'y penser… Mais chacun des repas de la journée, ainsi que les cours de potions, restèrent une torture. Il lui arrivait encore très souvent de pleurer longtemps dans ses coussins, en songeant à ce qui aurait pu se passer si Rogue avait réellement été amoureux d'elle, ou en se remémorant leur rencontre, les meilleurs moments… et les pires. Elle savait qu'il était inutile de ressasser ainsi le passé, mais pleurer était le seul moyen qu'elle connaissait pour évacuer toute la tension accumulée. Plus rien ne pouvait les rapprocher à nouveau.

Malgré son amour insatisfait pour Rogue, Nell se sentait véritablement heureuse pour la première fois de sa vie. Chaque soir, elle retournait dans sa chambre, le cœur léger et se plongeait dans l'étude des sorts et de la défense contre les forces du mal. Un soir, après avoir pu reproduire pour la première fois un sort de lévitation minime, elle se sentait d'humeur si joyeuse qu'elle se mit à danser frénétiquement sur un bon vieux cd de rock n' roll qu'elle avait emmené avec elle des Trois Balais. Emportée par la musique et sa joie de vivre, elle ne se rendait pas compte du raffut qu'elle faisait, notamment en sautant sur son lit ou en se jetant sur les genoux par terre, en imitant un rocker acharné sur les cordes de sa guitare. C'est à ce moment la qu'un Rogue exaspéré choisit d'entrer dans la chambre. Le dos tourné à la porte de la chambre, Nell ne se rendit pas compte de sa présence. D'abord furieux d'être dérangé dans sa lecture (il était déjà onze heures du soir), il finit par croiser les bras, secoua la tête et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant se déchaîner ainsi. Puis, tout doucement, il referma la porte. Nell ne su jamais de ce qui s'était passé à ce moment là.

Quand Rogue retourna dans sa chambre, se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais été d'aussi bonne humeur depuis des lustres. La vue de ce petit bout de femme qui apprenait tout juste à mordre dans la vie lui avait redonné à lui aussi le goût de vivre. Et tandis qu'il se rinçait le visage avec de l'eau froide dans sa salle de bain, une idée lui traversa la tête. Levant ses yeux vers le miroir, Rogue vit, à la place du visage grognon auquel il avait l'habitude, le visage d'un homme qui commençait à peine à connaître l'enthousiasme que l'on ressentait à l'idée de faire plaisir à quelqu'un pour la première fois. Cela ne dura qu'un instant. C'est pourquoi, sans perdre un instant, il se précipita dehors en direction de son bureau.

Exténuée, Nell s'étendit essoufflée sur son lit, sa musique braillant toujours dans ses oreilles. Elle fixa longuement le plafond, un sourire scotché sur son petit visage rougi par l'effort. Soudain entre deux chansons, elle crut entendre un bruit. Se redressant, elle éteint le discman et fronça le sourcil, guettant une nouvelle manifestation sonore. « Toc toc toc ». Nell fut immédiatement sur pied. « Lupin ! » pensa t'elle, et elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, souriant de toutes ses dents. Un sourire qui retomba à une vitesse surprenante. C'était Rogue. Elle lui referma immédiatement la porte au nez, et se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. « Oh non, non, non, pas lui… j'ai du faire trop de bruit. Il va me tuer ! »

- Pardon Professeur, s'écria t'elle à travers la porte fermée, tentant vainement de dissimuler la pointe de panique qui se faisait entendre dans sa voix. Je ne le ferai plus ! une demie seconde plus tard, Nell eut le temps de se dire qu'elle avait vraiment fait preuve d'un manque de dignité sur ce coup la, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait…

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire la guerre, Nell, répliqua t'il sur un ton froid et agacé…

« Mais bien sûr, et je suis Gwendoline la Fantasque… » pensa t'elle, levant les yeux au plafond.

- Nell ? demanda Rogue.

- C'est bon, allez vous recoucher, je ne ferai plus le moindre bruit, je vous le jure ! Rogue, de son côté, commençait légèrement à s'impatienter.

- Nell, ouvrez-moi, puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y aura ni sarcasmes ni réprimandes ! S'il vous plait, je n'ai pas que ça à faire… La curiosité de Nell prit peu à peu le dessus sur sa dignité. Lentement, elle consentit à ouvrir la porte.

- Je vous préviens, fit elle de sa voix la plus menaçante, qui d'ailleurs n'aurait pas effrayé même une fourmi malgré la conviction qu'elle tentait d'y mettre. Un mot mal placé, et je vous jure que vous vous retrouverez avec la marque de ma main incrustée dans votre visage pour les quinze prochains jours… Cette menace peu convaincante fit sourire Rogue. Elle le foudroya du regard, persuadée qu'il se moquait d'elle une fois de plus.

- Bon qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Qu'on en finisse… dit-elle, voulant donner l'impression d'être exaspérée. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Il savait très bien que Nell était ravie de le voir… Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour jouer la comédie.

- Je suis venu vous rendre quelque chose, dit il, tirant une boîte allongée en carton de sa poche, puis en la lui tendant. Nell la saisit entre ses deux mains, levant son regard vers lui, surprise, intriguée et soupçonneuse à la fois. Elle l'ouvrit. Et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Suivis de près par un immense sourire. Sa baguette. Cet objet en bois de cèdre, qui, à l'époque, lui avait donné envie de faire des merveilles à peine eut-elle posé ses doigts dessus, mais qui lui avait causé tant de soucis… Un objet qui symbolisait son appartenance au monde des sorciers, un objet qui lui avait beaucoup manqué. Ne pouvant détacher son regard du contenu de la boîte, elle ne remarqua même pas que Rogue avait déjà quitté la pièce.

- Severus, je ne sais pas quoi dire… commença t'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte en levant la tête, qu'il n'était plus là. J'aurais au moins pu le remercier, pensa t'elle, sentant une once de culpabilité lui pincer le coeur. Elle alla refermer la porte, puis se recoucha dans son lit et s'endormit, sereine, non sans avoir fait apparaître quelques étincelles du bout de sa baguette, qu'elle posa soigneusement sur sa table de chevet.

De retour dans sa chambre, Rogue s'assit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Nell s'émancipait, grandissait, s'épanouissait. Il avait eu vent de ses infimes progrès en matière de sorts, et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être, malgré tout, content pour elle. Il su qu'il pouvait maintenant lui rendre ce qu'il lui avait confisqué bien des années plus tôt. Lupin avait beaucoup de chance. Même si parfois, la jalousie et la mélancolie remontaient à la surface, il se disait que Nell était vraiment tombée sur le meilleur des professeurs. Lentement, il se rendait compte que l'ambiguïté qui caractérisait les sentiments puissants qu'il avait développé pour elle s'effaçait peu à peu, mais il affichait toujours dans les couloirs de l'école ses airs de blasé incapable de la moindre émotion positive. La situation n'aurait pas pu mieux tourner. Rogue ne passait plus son temps à la maudire sous cape, à se battre contre ses sentiments, à contrôler ses pulsions… Le fait de vivre chacun de son côté lui avait permis d'accepter ses sentiments. Ils ne s'adressaient que rarement la parole, et ne se voyaient que quelques rares heures par semaine, ce qui lui avait permis de se calmer, de prendre du recul. De ce point de vue en tout cas, Severus Rogue était moins tourmenté, moins obnubilé par ses émotions, et pu se consacrer à son travail sans être trop distrait. Les choses avaient presque toutes repris leur cours normal.

Mais les douleurs provoquées par la Marque des Ténèbres devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Son maître l'appelait. Rogue sentait que quelque chose se tramait. Et, depuis peu, la peur grandissait en lui. Chaque jour davantage, il craignait que son maître ne découvre son rôle d'agent double, et son appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix, qui rassemblait, mis à part Dumbledore lui-même, tous les plus fervents détracteurs de Voldemort. Et il savait que lorsque celui-ci apprenait que l'un de ses fidèles l'avait trahi, il s'arrangeait toujours pour le faire souffrir à en mourir, et avait une prédilection pour le massacre le plus atroce possible des personnes les plus proches du traître en question. Rogue n'aimait vraiment qu'une personne, et il s'agissait de Nell. Si seulement il pouvait révéler à Nell qui il était vraiment… Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se rapproche de lui. Il menait une vie trop instable pour se permettre d'être aimé de quelqu'un, surtout s'il s'agissait d'une personne aussi sensible que Nell… S'il se faisait tuer, ce qui était fort probable, vu les risques qu'il prenait, elle n'allait pas le supporter. Et il ne pouvait se permettre de briser sa vie davantage, il avait déjà été trop maladroit. Si Nell apprenait qu'il était un Mangemort et que de surcroît, il était désespérément amoureux d'elle, jamais ne le laisserait-elle partir en mission. Rogue savait que Nell ne pourrait être que malheureuse… Dans tous les cas, un amour partagé, décomplexé, pleinement assumé, lui était interdit. L'amour, tout simplement, devait être banni de son existence. Il avait déjà goûté à ce nectar interdit, et en connaissait les ravages. Par le passé, son cœur s'était tourné vers Lily Evans Potter…

Dans sa jeunesse, Rogue était profondément tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais il n'avait jamais pu le lui avouer, mal-aimé de tous les Griffondors, et respecté, voire craint par ses camarades Serpentards. Il avait toujours été obligé de jouer au stupide stéréotype du Serpentard raciste envers les Moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbe devant elle et ses amis. Et jamais personne ne s'était douté de ses sentiments. Sauf Voldemort. Quand Rogue avait appris que Lily s'était profondément amourachée de son pire ennemi James Potter, il fut tellement ravagé qu'il entra dans une profonde colère, où tout n'était que désolation et désespoir. Mais Lucius Malfoy l'avait soutenu. Lucius… son seul « ami ». Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il avait été son unique confident… et cet « ami » avait toujours très bien su jouer le rôle du confident compréhensif, à tel point que Rogue fini par tout lui avouer au sujet de Lily Evans. La haine de Rogue envers James était si puissante, son cœur était devenu si noir qu'un jour, il accepta d'être présenté à Voldemort. Impressionné par ses incroyables talents en magie noire, Voldemort le voulut à tout prix à ses côtés. D'abord enthousiasmé par cette proposition, Severus Rogue finit par avoir des doutes, et n'était plus très sûr à présent de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne voulait pas être le bourreau des Moldus, ni des Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais il était trop tard. La Marque des Ténèbres avait déjà été gravée dans sa peau. Le souvenir de ce qui se passa ensuite, de son entrevue avec Voldemort ainsi que le souvenir de la mort de la femme qu'il aimait, lui brûlèrent si violement les entrailles, qu'il s'empara de sa baguette la plaça contre sa tempe. Il en sortit un petit filet de fumée argentée, qu'il déposa dans la Pensine sur l'étagère. Non. Il avait mis cette histoire derrière lui et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de repenser à ces horreurs.

Soudain, la même douleur qui lui avait rongé l'avant bras quelques jours plus tôt, se fit plus persistante que jamais. Cette fois-ci pas de doutes il fallait se rendre auprès de Voldemort. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis des mois. Mais le message était clair. Et il ne fallait surtout pas que Voldemort aie des doutes sur ses agissements. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas… un frisson presque douloureux lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'il empoigna une épaisse cape noire de son portemanteau et sortit de son donjon.


	13. Les Ennuis Commencent

Merci pour les reviews ! Le feedback, c'est toujours bien quand on cherche à s'améliorer !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, centré sur Rogue, qui marque le début des ennuis. A partir de ce chapitre, cette histoire va prendre un tournant bien plus sombre, alors si vous n'aimez pas voir vos personnages préférés se faire martyriser par une auteur sadique à souhait, détournez vous-en !

Sinon, pour ceux qui connaissent déjà l'issue de cette fanfic, je compte en changer la fin, que je trouve un peu trop clichée. Les évènements seront un peu moins sombres, mais ce ne sera pas fleur bleue pour autant !

Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13**

La neige scintillait sous l'éclat blafard de la lune. Les ombres inquiétantes des arbres dénudés du parc de Poudlard dansaient au gré d'un vent léger qui venait tout juste de se lever. Ses pas précipités crissant dans la neige, une lanterne discrète dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre, Severus Rogue allait à la rencontre du Maître des Ténèbres, dans la Forêt Interdite. Il transplana, une fois hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'endroit que lui avait indiqué la marque sur son bras. Il avait besoin de gagner quelques minutes, se remettre les idées en place, calmer le battement de son cœur et maîtriser chacune de ses émotions avant de se retrouver face au seul homme qu'il n'ait jamais redouté.

La proximité du lieu de rendez-vous par rapport au château lui fit craindre le pire. Que voulait Voldemort ? Cherchait-il à rassembler un maximum de ses partisans afin de lancer une attaque surprise sur l'école ? L'idée de devoir tout rapporter à Dumbledore sans être démasqué le terrifiait, malgré tout le courage dont il avait déjà fait preuve. Severus Rogue n'était pas un homme faible ou vulnérable, mais ces dernières semaines l'avaient attendri…

En chemin, il ingurgita le contenu d'une minuscule fiole, contenant une contre potion au veritaserum, qu'il avait lui-même mis au point quelques temps plus tôt, dans le plus grand secret. Son goût était particulièrement abominable, mais elle en valait la peine. Ses dons en occlumancie lui permettait déjà de se protéger, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Après tout, la carapace qu'il avait mis des années à forger autour de son cœur s'était fêlée… il fallait se protéger, coûte que coûte.

La Forêt avait un aspect surnaturel à cette heure-ci. Une brume vaporeuse flottait, sinistre, au-dessus du sol gelé, l'entremêlement des branches, même dénuées de feuilles, était si épais que la neige n'avait pu le traverser, formant ainsi une sorte de dôme glacé qui plongeait la forêt dans de profondes ténèbres. Rogue marcha pendant une demie heure, guidé par l'intensité de la douleur sur son avant bras, le dos courbé, le visage grimaçant. Bientôt, la lueur de la lune révéla une clairière, si nette qu'elle paraissait taillée directement dans la Forêt par de puissantes forces surnaturelles. Severus sentit son cœur chuter dans ses talons quand il aperçut, au centre d'une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes encapuchonnés de noir, la longue silhouette sombre, reconnaissable entre toutes, de Lord Voldemort lui-même.

- Toujours à l'heure, Severus, fit une très belle femme d'âge mûr, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux airs de vampire, qui se rapprocha de lui d'un pas feutré et félin. Il lui lança un regard glacial, puis s'avança vers le centre de la clairière. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées dans sa direction, leurs yeux invisibles derrière leurs capuchons rabattus. Le visage dur et inexpressif au possible, il alla à la rencontre de Voldemort.

- Bonsoir maître, dit il dans un souffle, en s'inclinant devant l'être au visage de serpent.

- Relevez-vous, mon ami, fit il, en donnant un léger coup de baguette sur l'avant bras de Rogue. La douleur disparut. « Comme vous l'avez certainement deviné, mon cher, notre heure va bientôt sonner. Et vous êtes un de mes meilleurs éléments. Dans trois jours, à l'aube, je vais demander à ce que l'on me livre Harry Potter, sinon je lancerai sur Poudlard une attaque foudroyante et mortelle. Je dispose de nombreux alliés, les géants, les trolls, et d'autres créatures des ténèbres se sont jointes à moi. Si ma requête est refusée, j'exécuterai ces trois Aurors, que nous avons réussi à capturer pas plus tard que tout à l'heure », conclut il avec un infâme sourire, désignant quelque chose derrière Rogue de son long doigt osseux. Il se retourna. Ligotés et bâillonnés ensemble, leurs visages ruisselant de sang, se trouvaient Tonks, Mondingus Fletcher, et Maugrey Fol-Œil, tous évanouis… Ou déjà morts. A nouveau, Rogue fit un immense effort pour rester impassible et garder son sang froid. Impossible d'utiliser la légilimancie pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient vivants, Voldemort s'en apercevrait…

- Qu'attendez vous de moi, mon Maître ? demanda t'il de sa voix la plus sereine.

- Je veux que vous jouiez votre rôle de gentil professeur de Potions inoffensif et fidèle à Dumbledore. Rapportez lui les évènements de ce soir, parlez lui de l'attaque, et des Aurors que nous avons capturés… Dites-lui que des négociations doivent être entamées, pour savoir ce que nous voulons. Il nous faut gagner du temps. Quand vous reviendrez nous voir pour ces soi-disant négociations, je vous indiquerait la marche à suivre, est-ce clair, _Professeur_ Rogue ? Quelques rires lugubres s'élevèrent dans la clairière gelée.

- Transparent, Maître, répondit Rogue, soutenant tant bien que mal son regard de braise.

- Bien, vous pouvez vous en allez, siffla Voldemort, le même sourire cruel lui barrant le visage. Rogue s'inclina une dernière fois puis se retourna. Discrètement, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux corps des trois Aurors et chercha désespérément un signe de vie. Mais il eut la nette impression qu'il n'avait pas vu leurs cages thoraciques se soulever. Une angoisse insoutenable lui torturant les entrailles, Rogue retourna le plus rapidement possible vers le château de Poudlard. Les choses sérieuses, très sérieuses, trop sérieuses, venaient de débuter.

- Dites moi, Maître… fit Bellatrix Lestrange en se coulant auprès de Voldemort. Ne croyez vous pas qu'il va se douter de quelque chose ? Rogue est un expert en Occlumancie, et… Il ricana, l'interrompant.

- Rogue est trop… préoccupé, disons. La petite Nell lui fait tourner la tête… C'est parfait. Mon meilleur traître connaîtra la plus douce de mes vengeances… tout va parfaitement comme nous l'avions prévu. Et il partit d'un grand rire plus glacial que le vent d'hiver qui soufflait de plus en plus fort.

Severus ne fit même pas attention à l'heure qu'indiquait l'horloge du Grand Hall, quand il se précipita, à bout de souffle, vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Sorbet citron ! cracha t'il à la statue, furieux du temps qu'elle mettait pour tourner sur elle-même et révéler son escalier. Les tempes battantes et la bouche sèche, il gravit les marches de toute la vitesse dont il fut encore capable malgré sa fatigue et son désespoir.

- Dumbledore? Ou êtes vous ? s'écria t'il , laissant libre court à toute la tension qui s'était accumulée en lui. La panique monta brusquement en lui, lorsqu'il fut rendu à l'évidence de l'absence du directeur. « Minerva… » Pensa t'il, en se précipitant vers les appartements de Macgonagall, son immense cape noire de jais tourbillonnant autour de lui.

Arrivé devant la grande porte finement ciselée de la sous-directrice, Rogue héla son prénom, tambourinant de ses poings raidis sur le bois.

- Minerva ! Ouvrez moi ! Je vous en prie ! Souffla t'il nerveusement entre ses dents serrées.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, révélant une femme âgée, tenant un bougeoir maculé de cire dans une main, et habillée d'une longue robe de chambre aux motifs écossais.

- Severus, calmez-vous ! Que se passe t'il ? Rogue la saisit par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ou est Dumbledore ? demanda t'il, les yeux exorbités.

- Il… Minerva hésita. Elle appréhendait sa réaction. Il est parti tout à l'heure. Le ministère de la Magie a besoin de lui. Il s'agit d'une affaire concernant les membres de l'Ordre. Les bras de Rogue retombèrent le long de son corps.

- Quels membres ? gronda t'il sourdement, une rage indicible se propageant dans tout son corps tel un poison. Ils ont tous été capturés, Tonks, Maugrey, Mondingus… Il va les tuer. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Macgonagall porta sa main noueuse à ses lèvres, en état de choc.

- Que se passe t'il, Severus ? Qu'avez-vous appris d'autre ? Eut elle la force de demander.

- Une attaque est prévue dans trois jours. Il veut qu'on lui livre Harry Potter, sous peine de la mort de ces Aurors. Je dois jouer le rôle d'intermédiaire, et entreprendre de soi-disant négociations. Et à ce moment, je recevrai mes ordres pour la suite de ses opérations. Il possède une véritable armée…Sans Dumbledore, nous sommes perdus… Il faut le prévenir, lui seul pourra nous aider.

- Très bien, essayons la cheminée… Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers l'immense cheminée. Le feu s'était éteint depuis un moment déjà. Macgonagall fit le nécessaire pour entrer en contact avec le ministère. Ils attendirent quelques minutes. Mais personne ne leur répondait…

- Mais, que se passe t'il, bon sang ! Vociféra Rogue. Macgonagall lui lança un regard choqué. Puis elle reprit la parole.

- Je ne vois pas d'autres moyens. Il faut lui envoyer un hibou sur le champ. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter…Venez avec moi ! Et elle enfila sa cape d'émeraude, suivis de près par Rogue, qui lui aussi se trouvait peu à peu dépassée par les évènements.

La volière se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'école. Il ne fallait pas perdre un seul instant. Tandis qu'ils traversaient le château pour se rendre à la volière, Severus Rogue pensa à Nell, il revoyait son petit visage rayonnant de bonheur à la vue de sa baguette retrouvée, ses grands yeux couleur ciel, ses noirs cheveux dont il aimait tant le parfum délicat, sa peau d'ivoire, les courbes de son petit corps qui saillaient sous ses vieux vêtements, la douceur veloutée de ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'était permis d'y goûter... Pour la première fois depuis son entrevue avec Voldemort, il laissa son esprit vagabonder, et penser à cette petite Cracmolle le rassura, l'emplit de chaleur pendant un court mais intense moment. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle était la seule personne, mis à part Dumbledore, qui lui apportait en cet instant grave un réconfort essentiel. Bientôt, la bataille allait avoir lieu. Et il savait qu'il allait devoir dévoiler sa véritable identité, révéler au grand jour le camp auquel il appartenait réellement. Et Voldemort n'allait pas le rater. S'il en réchappait, ce serait un miracle. Aucune illusion n'était possible à présent. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Protéger les siens, protéger Harry Potter, Poudlard, Dumbledore… et protéger Nell.

L'escalier qui menait à la volière semblait interminable. Complètement essoufflés par les marches raides, les deux professeurs s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes. Rogue se pencha en avant, les mains sur ses genoux, le souffle saccadé, et pris deux longues inspiration. Puis une troisième. Qui s'arrêta net. Quelque chose avait attiré son œil. Quelque chose qui brillait étrangement sur le sol dallé…

- Lumos ! fit-il. Un jais de lumière éclaira les murs de pierre. Quand il dirigea sa baguette vers le sol, Macgonagall retint un cri. Du sang. Le sol était maculé de sang.

- Non, c'est impossible… murmura Rogue. Ils gravirent les dernières marches quatre à quatre, leur cœurs tambourinant plus fort que leurs pas précipités.

- Alohomora ! s'écria Macgonagall, sa baguette décrivant une gracieuse arabesque. La porte s'ouvrit en claquant contre les pierres froides du mur de la volière. L'horreur qui se présenta à leurs yeux fut indescriptible. Des centaines de cadavres de hiboux jonchait le sol, dans une mare de sang, quelques plumes voletant encore ça et là. Agrippant la manche de Rogue, Minerva se retourna, cachant à son regard ce morbide spectacle. Rogue était pétrifié… Il ne pu détacher ses yeux de tous ces corps d'oiseaux déchiquetés devant lui.

- Mais… Mais qui a pu faire une chose pareille ? s'écria Macgonagall, les yeux emplis de larmes, la voix tremblante. Rogue ne su quoi répondre. N'importe qui aurait pu se glisser à l'entrée et lancer un sort, mais il aurait fallu que ce soit quelqu'un de l'école. Et personne à Poudlard, pas même le plus vil et cruel des élèves de Serpentard, n'aurait eu le cran de tuer d'innocents animaux. Seul un Mangemort de la pire espèce aurait pu perpétrer un tel crime. De toute évidence, il se serait glissé jusqu'à la fenêtre de la volière, juché sur un balai, et aurait lancé son sinistre sort. C'était la seule explication possible. A deux heures du matin, Rogue avait du mal à réfléchir et avait beaucoup de peine à assimiler tout ce qui s'était passé durant les quelques dernières heures. Macgonagall, complètement effondrée, tira doucement sur sa manche.

- Allons-nous-en, Severus, murmura t'elle, au bord des larmes. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Retournons dans mon bureau, nous y seront mieux pour réfléchir à… à… tout cela. Il acquiesça, son regard toujours braqué sur les cadavres, pris d'une morbide fascination

La nuit allait être longue.

Rogue et Macgonagall mirent quelques temps avant de reprendre leurs esprits. Jamais une chose pareille n'avait eu lieu à Poudlard auparavant. Le choc se dissipa plus vite chez Severus que chez Minerva, qui s'effondra mortifiée dans le fauteuil de sa chambre, une main posée sur son front. Rogue lui proposa une tasse de thé qu'elle avala lentement, par petites gorgées. Les mains croisées derrière le dos, il regardait par la fenêtre. Son maître ne l'avait pas prévenu pour le massacre des hiboux. Savait-il tout à son sujet ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il avait éloigné Dumbledore de Poudlard ? Lui faisait-il seulement confiance? Une foule d'autres doutes s'emparèrent de son esprit, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Rogue se sentit comme pris entre deux feux. La voix de Macgonagall le tira de ses angoissantes pensées.

-Qu'allons nous faire ? Quelqu'un veut nous empêcher de prévenir Albus, c'est certain... Le message qu'il a reçu du Ministère devait donc être un faux…

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agit forcément d'une fausse alerte. Je vous rappelle que j'ai vu les corps inertes de trois de nos meilleurs alliés. Mais s'il s'agit d'un faux message, il y a certainement un Mangemort qui a réussit à soudoyer le ministère, fit Rogue d'une voix sourde. Comme l'a fait notre cher Lucius Malfoy il n'y a pas si longtemps. Voldemort est aussi rusé que Dumbledore, il a plus d'un tour dans son sac, croyez-en mon expérience…

- Il faudrait envoyer un message à Dumbledore, mais comment, il n'y plus un seul hibou ! Et lui envoyer un message par un Patronus n'est pas assez discret… Que pouvons-nous faire ? Macgonagall réfléchit un moment. « Fumseck » ! Le visage de Rogue s'éclaira un instant. Pour mieux s'assombrir à nouveau. « Impossible… commença t'il en baissant les yeux, secouant la tête. Il est à l'état d'oisillon, je l'ai entr'aperçu tout à l'heure, sous le perchoir, quand je cherchais Dumbledore. » Cette fois ci, Macgonagall perdit tout contrôle d'elle-même, et éclata en sanglot. Rogue s'approcha d'elle et posa une main maladroite mais compatissante sur son épaule.

- Nous pouvons toujours envoyer quelqu'un… Elle leva les yeux vers lui, attendant la suite. Il y a Lupin, dit il. D'un bond, Minerva fut debout. « Allons le chercher ! Il n'y pas un instant à perdre ! Voilà une excellente suggestion, Severus ! s'écria t'elle en essuyant discrètement ses larmes, son regard à nouveau digne et confiant. Mais Rogue n'eut pas le cœur à sourire.

Dans le bureau de Macgonagall, Rogue rédigeait une lettre. Assis en face de lui, se trouvaient Lupin et Macgonagall, absorbés par une conversation enflammée. Il était allé le réveiller et Lupin, dès qu'il eut su pour le massacre des hiboux, accepta de servir de messager.

Rogue ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur sa missive. Les choses allaient trop vite pour lui. Il y avait tant à faire. « Pr. Dumbledore, votre présence est requise sur-le-champ dans l'enceinte de Poudlard… » Le visage de Nell ne cessait de revenir dans son esprit tourmenté. Que ne donnerait il pas pour l'envoyer loin d'ici, à l'autre bout du monde, pour lui épargner toutes les horreurs qui allaient avoir lieu dans quelque temps. Il aurait du le faire depuis longtemps… « Attaque de Mangemorts prévue dans trois jours. Ils sont cachés dans la Forêt Interdite. Lord Voldemort est avec eux. Signé : Pr. Macgonagall, Pr. Lupin, Pr. Rogue » Severus remarqua que la main de Lupin tremblait tandis qu'il écrivait son nom sur le parchemin. Depuis qu'ils étaient venus le chercher, sa nervosité n'avait fait que s'accroître, il était prit de violents tremblements, sa voix changeant brusquement de ton, comme celle d'un adolescent en pleine mue. Jamais Rogue ne l'avait vu aussi alarmé. Il y avait de quoi. Il roula le parchemin, fit couler de la cire encore brûlante et scella le tout du sceau de Poudlard.

- Tout est prêt, Pr.Lupin, revenez-nous vite. Fit il en lui tendant l'objet. Lupin le regarda, toujours l'air aussi paniqué et perdu. « Je serai de retour à l'aube… J'espère… maintenant, reposez-vous, une longue journée nous attend demain. »

Macgonagall et Rogue l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à une entrée qui se trouvait derrière le château, près de la volière. La porte s'ouvrit sur une esplanade qui dominait le loch de plusieurs mètres. L'eau clapotait doucement contre le mur de pierres humides. Lupin enfourcha son balai, et rabattit de grosses lunettes sur ses yeux. Il les salua, esquissant un maigre sourire, puis donna un grand coup de pied à terre, et s'éleva dans les airs, rapidement enveloppé par la nuit.

De retour dans les appartements de Macgonagall, Rogue se laissa tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

- Reposez vous Severus, vous avez en avez grand besoin. Murmura Macgonagall, en tirant les rideaux. Non. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir. Il y avait trop de choses à faire… à penser…Voldemort… non… Nell. Son joli visage rond apparut dans son esprit tourmenté par le manque de sommeil. Son seul espoir… sa seule lueur dans la nuit… Nell… Rogue s'endormit.

- Albus ! hurla une voix de femme. Rogue se réveilla en sursaut. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit. La lueur du croissant de lune fit scintiller la longue barbe blanche du directeur de Poudlard. Severus se leva et esquissa un sourire. Son retour au sein de l'école le rassurait au plus haut point.

- Tout va bien, Minerva. J'ai vite compris que j'avais été dupé. Voldemort me déçoit un peu, je dois vous avouer… dit il, une imperceptible lueur de malice au fond de ses pupilles. Je n'avais aucun moyen pour repartir vers l'école ; on m'a, disons, subtilisé le carrosse qui m'avait emmené au ministère. Heureusement, j'ai pu me transporter grâce à la poudre de cheminette jusqu'au square Grimmaurd, où se trouve toujours Buck, l'hippogriffe de feu Sirius Black, et il a très gentiment accepté de me ramener jusqu'ici.

- Et… Remus ? demanda Rogue, le voyant nulle part.

- Il n'est pas avec moi. Répondit Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés. Severus baissa la tête. « Oh non, lui aussi… » « Pardon ? » demanda le vieux sorcier. « J'ai vu Voldemort ce soir. Il a capturé Tonks, Mondingus et Maugrey, et ils ne semblaient pas au meilleur de leur forme. J'ai bien peur que la situation ne soit des plus graves, Monsieur. Il prévoit une attaque pour dans trois jours. Si on ne lui remet pas Harry Potter, il les tuera. » Dumbledore prit place dans un fauteuil.

- Tout n'est pas perdu, dit il d'une voix calme. Il y a, mis à part nous trois, des sorciers de haute compétence dans cette école, au ministère, et ailleurs. Si une guerre doit avoir lieu, je sais que je peux compter sur des alliés précieux. Par contre, concernant Harry Potter, il faut chercher un moyen pour gagner du temps et le protéger de toute menace.

- Albus, je crois qu'il est trop tard… fit Macgonagall, ses yeux emplis d'une terreur sans nom tandis qu'elle regardait l'aube se lever doucement sur le parc. Rogue et Dumbledore s'approchèrent de la fenêtre. Severus sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Une étrange brume surnaturelle, parcourue de décharges électriques bleues et violettes, entourait à présent l'enceinte de l'école, avançant lentement, comme un être de vapeur rampant péniblement sur le sol. Et tous trois virent, à travers l'épaisse couverture grisâtre, des dizaines de formes se mouvoir lentement… Des silhouettes sombres, menaçantes, terrifiantes. Dumbledore, le visage assombri et presque effrayant, se tourna vers les deux professeurs.

- Il faut prévenir tous les membres de l'Ordre... et les élèves doivent être mis au courant.


	14. Révélations

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! désolée pour le retard, mais j'avais perdu la motivation de continuer à la corriger… J'aimerai vraiment prendre le temps d'en faire une bonne fanfic, éviter les clichés et respecter les personnages. Je pense que je vais encore réduire davantage les interactions « amoureuses » entre Rogue et Nell, car je ne pense pas qu'avec ce qui va se passer, ils vont avoir le temps et l'envie de se faire des papouilles ! j'espère que ca ne vous décevra pas, mais j'ai vraiment envie de rendre leur relation plus complexe, subtil, et aussi peu cliché que possible.

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

**Chapitre 14**

Le lendemain matin, Nell se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle avait entendu un remue-ménage effroyable dans le couloir. Des personnes y couraient dans tous les sens depuis l'aube. Elle enfila les premiers habits qui lui passèrent sous la main et sortit. Rogue, Macgonagall, et d'autres professeurs étaient apparemment en train de réveiller tout le monde. Intriguée. Et quelque peu inquiète, elle s'approcha de lui. Il était en pleine conversation avec Flitwick.

- Bonjour, professeur. Que se passe t'il ? oh, et merci pour le…euh… cadeau, soit dit en passant… Il ne la regarda même pas. Nell s'agita, mal à l'aise devant le regard noir que lui lançait Flitwick, et le silence lourd de Severus « je peux savoir ce qui se passe, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda t'elle timidement. Il ne répondit pas et continua de l'ignorer superbement. Elle lui lança un regard à la fois inquisiteur et inquiet.

- Recouchez vous ma chère, lui répondit Minerva qui s'avançait vers eux. Elle avait l'air exténuée. Des cernes immenses assombrissaient son regard anxieux.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je… commença Nell, de plus en plus déroutée.

- N'avez-vous pas entendu le professeur, Angelrest ? aboya Rogue. Fichez le camp, ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- Voyons Severus, s'indigna Minerva, ce ne sont vraiment pas des manières !

- Ah, ma chère, dit il d'une voix suave, si vous la connaissiez aussi bien que moi, vous m'épargneriez ce genre de commentaires ! Miss Angelrest n'est pas vraiment du genre à y aller de main morte avec moi non plus, c'est notre façon à nous de nous faire comprendre. Rogue ne connaissait aucun autre moyen plus efficace que l'agressivité pour empêcher les gens de se mêler des affaires qui ne les regardaient pas. Mais avant tout, il n'avait aucune envie de mêler Angelrest à cette dangereuse situation.

- Eh bien, je crois que c'est vous qui nous épargneriez vos commentaires stupides si vous aviez vraiment prit le temps de la connaître ne serait ce qu'un minimum. Macgonagall avait parlé le plus calmement du monde. Nell sentait que Rogue allait vite perdre patience.

- Retournez dans votre chambre, miss Angelrest, siffla t'il entre ses dents serrées, les yeux braqués sur Macgonagall, dans une attitude de défi. Celle-ci fit un petit signe de la main à l'attention de Nell. Elle comprit qu'il valait mieux partir.

- Très bien. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais avant d'entrer, elle se retourna. Et vit Rogue la regarder, une expression insaisissable sur son visage. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant et ce que Nell ressentit dans le creux de son ventre fut si intense qu'elle fut obligée de détourner la tête et d'inspirer un grand coup. Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma violemment. La jeune femme mit un certain temps pour se remettre de ce regard. Elle avait l'impression que les sentiments de Rogue, malgré l'agressivité dont il avait fait preuve auparavant, avaient singulièrement évolués… Jamais, depuis le fameux soir dans sa salle de classe, où ils avaient échangé plus d'une embrassade, ne l'avait-il regardé de cette façon. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord. Que se passait-il ? Elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose de grave était arrivée et mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus. Pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas le droit ? Elle repensa à Macgonagall. Elle l'avait défendu et remis Rogue à sa place, ce qui la fit sourire. Mais personne n'avait voulu lui en dire plus sur ce qui se passait.

Dehors, il pleuvait. Une épaisse brume recouvrait tout le parc. Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement inquiétant à son sujet. Cette brume était comme le reflet de ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même. Etrange.

Une heure passa. Bientôt le silence revint dans le couloir. Nell décida de remettre le nez dehors. Personne. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux rester lire dans la chambre, et ne plus se soucier de tout ça. Mais non, la curiosité prit le dessus. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui se passait. Retournant dans la chambre, elle enfila un pantalon et un col roulé bleu, enroula sa vieille écharpe autour de son cou et s'en fut.

« Fichu château… » marmonna t'elle entre ses dents. Son sens de l'orientation étant assez atrophié, elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à s'y retrouver, dans ce dédale incessant de couloirs, de portes et d'escaliers. Elle essaya de s'adresser aux tableaux qu'elle croisa en route, mais la plupart l'ignorèrent, ou l'envoyaient sur les roses, prétextant le sommeil dérangé. D'autres, quelque plus sympathiques, n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. De plus, tout le monde dormait. Elle ne croisa personne, pas même un des fantômes. Elle descendit jusque dans le Grand Hall, mais l'immense salle était vide. Un silence de mort avait envahit les lieux. Nell leva les yeux vers le faux ciel. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit froid dans le dos. A la place du ciel nuageux auquel elle s'attendait, il y avait une sorte de masse brumeuse en mouvement, parsemé de petits éclairs bleus et silencieux. Plus elle regardait cette brume plus elle eut l'impression qu'elle était vivante. Nell jeta un coup d'œil à la grande et vieille horloge qui trônait dans un coin du hall. Il était près de sept heures et demi. Les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Mais il n'y avait rien de mis sur les quatre tables. Pas une assiette, pas un verre, rien. Nell sentait son cœur cogner plus fort contre sa poitrine. Mais que se passait il donc ? Prise d'une légère panique, elle prit un escalier qui se trouvait au fond de la salle, gravissant les marches quatre à quatre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui puisse l'éclairer sur la situation. Arrivée devant le bureau de Dumbledore, elle donna le mot de passe, et se rua dans le bureau. Personne. Elle prit une autre direction, et finit par tomber sur un long couloir de pierre, éclairé au flambeau, et, à l'extrémité, vit qu'il y avait une porte de bois massif, qui n'était certainement pas une salle de classe. Nell s'en approcha, et allait frapper quand elle entendit une vague rumeur qui provenait de derrière cette même porte. Le cœur battant, elle colla son oreille contre la porte. Plusieurs personnes parlaient ensemble. Nell n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître les voix de Dumbledore, Macgonagall et Rogue. D'autres voix se faisaient entendre, mais elle ne savait pas à qui elles appartenaient. Mais elle remarqua qu'aucune ne ressemblait à celle de Lupin. Où était il ?

- Nous devons prévenir les élèves… dit un homme à voix aiguë.

- Pr. Flitwick, vous êtes fou ? Vous n'imaginez pas la panique que cela engendrerait ! s'écria une femme.

- Allons calmez-vous. Nell reconnut Dumbledore. Il est vrai que les élèves ont le droit de savoir. Nous ferons une annonce dans le grand hall, tout à l'heure.

- Qu'allons nous faire, M. le directeur ? dit Mcgonagall. Nous ne pouvons pas les affrontez. Nous ne savons même pas combien ils sont, à cause de cette satanée brume, et si nous nous faisons tuer, qui protègera les élèves ?

- Vous avez raison, professeur, dit Dumbledore. Il faut que nous gagnions du temps, et tenter d'entreprendre des négociations. Severus, j'ai à vous parler.

Pendant quelques minutes, Nell n'entendit plus qu'un entremêlement de voix et fut incapable de distinguer un mot. Soudain elle entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient de la porte. « Oh non ! » pensa t'elle, et ne trouva rien d'autre que de se coller contre le mur, sur le côté. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, manquant lui écraser le nez. Une douzaine de personnes sortirent, et par chance, aucun d'entre eux ne pensa à refermer la porte. Quelqu'un la ferma de l'intérieur. Nell poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Mais qui se trouvait derrière le mur de brume ? Qu'est ce qu'un mur de brume pouvait cacher ? Seraient-ils en train de parler d'une attaque de Mangemorts ? Evadés depuis près d'une année, ils n'avaient encore jamais donné de signe de vie. Et si c'était eux ? Nell recolla son oreille contre la porte.

- Mon cher Severus, l'heure est grave. Je me fais vieux et mes pouvoirs décroissent chaque jour davantage. Je ne serai bientôt plus en mesure de protéger cette école comme auparavant. Nous n'avons droit à aucun faux pas. Il faut que nous sachions exactement ce qu'ils veulent. J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus mais, au moins, nous gagnerons peut-être un peu de temps, si nous unissons nos forces…

- Potter, ils veulent qu'on leur livre Potter, c'est aussi simple que cela… siffla Rogue, l'air grave.

- Ceci risque de vous surprendre, mais je crains qu' Harry Potter ne soit pas leur seul cible. Il y a de fortes chances… qu'ils veuillent aussi mettre la main sur Miss Angelrest… Nell, estomaquée, horrifiée ne pu se retenir. « Quoi? » s'écria t'elle. Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit la porte. Rogue, qui paraissait tout aussi surpris qu'elle, avait déjà la main sur la poignée.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Hurla t'elle, à la fois furieuse et complètement dépassée, ignorant totalement Rogue qui la regardait, les yeux exorbités, et se dirigeant vers Dumbledore.

- Angelrest ! comment osez-vous ! sortez d'ici! Ordonna Rogue d'un ton féroce.

- Non! Je… je ne partirai pas avant de savoir de quoi vous parlez ! Nell était sous le choc. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était connaître la vérité.

- Taisez vous, tous les deux! La voix de Dumbledore résonna, puissante, dans toute la salle. D'abord, vous allez vous calmez, et ensuite, nous allons parler, comme des gens civilisés. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Nell vit que Rogue avait eu peur. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil, sans le quitter des yeux, guettant la moindre de ses expressions. Un feu ronronnait dans une grande cheminée. Ils se trouvaient visiblement dans une sorte de salle des professeurs, richement décorée avec de somptueuses tapisseries et des tableaux en tous genre. Rogue s'assit en face d'elle, un mélange de rage et de suspicion dans le regard.

- Très bien. D'abord, Miss Angelrest, que je ne vous y reprenne plus à écouter aux portes, il semblerait pourtant que ce soit l'une de vos spécialités. Toute malice avait disparut du visage de Dumbledore. Nell acquiesça nerveusement. Ensuite, qu'avez-vous entendu exactement?

- Je crois avoir compris que des Mangemorts ont encerclé l'école, probablement pour nous capturer, Harry et moi, et que vous êtes en train de chercher une solution à ces… problèmes ?

- Parfaitement résumé, Miss Angelrest. Quelle perspicacité. Nell vit Rogue lever les yeux au ciel.

- Mais que me veulent-ils ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Je ne peux malheureusement rien vous révéler, l'heure n'est pas encore venue, dit Dumbledore sur un ton résigné.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Nell désespérée.

- Vous êtes trop fragile encore. Vous n'avez pas suffisamment de maturité et de confiance en vous. Nell ne su quoi répondre. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était une des cibles des partisans de Voldemort, et n'avait même pas le droit de savoir pourquoi.

- Il faut que vous appreniez à être une personne à part entière, à savoir qui vous êtes vraiment, et quels sont vos buts véritables dans cette vie avant de pouvoir connaître certaines vérités. Mis à part cela, vous avez l'interdiction formelle de sortir dans le parc de Poudlard, cela va de soi. Il faut à tout prix que vous restiez en sécurité avec nous. Faites attention à vous, Mlle Angelrest, et ne laissez plus vos oreilles traîner n'importe où ! Sur ce, il se leva. « Je vous laisse la raccompagner à ses appartements, professeur. Vous viendrez me voir tout à l'heure. » Nell vit Rogue grommeler entre ses dents en se levant.

- Attendez ! s'écria t'elle. Je veux savoir où est le Pr.Lupin ! Rogue et Dumbledore s'échangèrent un regard qu'elle tenta vainement de déchiffrer.

- Nous ne savons pas… commença Dumbledore, doucement, en posant une main sur son épaule. Nell la repoussa, et recula, le cœur battant la chamade, les yeux exorbités par la panique

- Vous savez très bien où il se trouve ! Je ne suis peut être pas un modèle de maturité, mais je ne suis pas une enfant! Dites moi la vérité, je vous en prie ! Rogue se rapprocha d'elle, plissa les yeux, baissant son visage, son nez frôlant le sien. Nell déglutit avec peine lorsque son estomac se serra.

- D'après nos informations, Remus Lupin est entre les mains des Mangemorts. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est devenu. L'espèce de plaisir qu'il avait ressentit en disant cela lui fit presque peur.

- Quoi ! hurla Nell de toute la force de ses poumons. Quoi ! Répéta t'elle plus fort encore. C'est impossible !

- Il est parti chercher le Pr. Dumbledore, mais n'est jamais revenu… continua Severus, sur le même ton glacial et inexpressif, ce qui mis la jeune femme complètement hors d'elle.

- Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ? Ah vous êtes bien content maintenant ! Vous voila vengé ! Hurla t'elle, sa voix brisée par les sanglots, perdant la raison, cherchant désespérément à le frapper, à le griffer… Le visage de Severus resta de glace.

- Il suffit ! Gronda la voix terriblement menaçante d'Albus Dumbledore. Je comprends que vous soyez inquiète et furieuse, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour blesser le Pr. Rogue, malgré ses relations tendues avec le Pr. Lupin. Je suis parti hier soir, et le Pr. Rogue n'avait aucun moyen de me prévenir qu'une armée de Mangemorts se rapprochait dangereusement de Poudlard. Remus a alors proposé d'aller me chercher. Il n'est jamais revenu… Nell se sentit si stupide, si triste, si perdue, qu'elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, retenant les larmes qui lui embuaient les yeux. Rogue s'approcha d'elle, et le visage dur, fermé, il la fit se redresser. Elle se blottit alors contre lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes, son petit corps agité de soubresauts. Rogue laissa ses bras le long du corps, et réprima autant que possible un intense désir d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolée… si désolée… pardon…

- Allons, reprenez-vous, dit il maladroitement, d'un ton un peu sec, en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos du bout des doigts, une grimace de dégoût barrant ses lèvres. Allez, venez, je vous raccompagne à votre chambre. A travers ses larmes, Nell acquiesça.

Tous deux quittèrent le bureau, et Rogue l'accompagna jusqu'à ses quartiers. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Rogue quelques mètres devant elle, Nell ne cessait de penser à Lupin. La peine qu'elle ressentait était insoutenable. Elle avait tout juste la force de marcher. Ou était il ? les Mangemorts lui avaient ils fait du mal ? elle n'allait pas le laisser mourir. Au fond d'elle-même, quelque chose lui disait que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu… et toujours cette question qui revenait. Pourquoi elle ? Que lui voulaient les Mangemorts ? et Dumbledore, que savait-il ? Nell était plus perdue que jamais. Peu à peu, elle sentait que ses nerfs étaient au bord de lâcher…

Soudain, Rogue tomba à genoux, une grimace de douleur lui déformant les traits, tenant son bras gauche contre sa poitrine. Nell se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, terriblement inquiète.

- Severus, qu'y a-t-il ? répondez moi ! dit elle en posant sa main sur son épaule. Rogue releva lentement la tête.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Et ne me touchez pas ! Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! grinça t'il. Nell n'en eut que faire. Elle prit le bras qui le faisait souffrir et eut tout juste le temps de voir ce qu'il tentait de lui dissimuler, avant qu'il ne la repousse violemment en arrière.

- NON ! hurla t'il, maintenant fermement son bras contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux, exorbités par la fureur étaient posés sur Nell, qui gisait à terre. Elle se mit sur son séant, se massant la hanche. Mais cette douleur n'était rien en comparaison de celle qu'elle avait ressentit en voyant le symbole du Mal, la Marque des Ténèbres, sur le bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait…

Severus lui lança un dernier regard qu'elle eut du mal à interpréter, tourna les talons, et s'en fut le plus rapidement possible. Tétanisée par le choc, elle n'eut pas la force de se relever tout de suite. Non… pas lui ! Un cauchemar… elle devait être en train de faire un cauchemar. Severus Rogue, celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, était un serviteur de Voldemort ? NON ! C'en était trop. Nell se prit la tête entre ses de mains, serrant les mâchoires, tant son cœur la faisait souffrir. Severus ! Tu ne peux pas ! Je t'aime ! Je sais qui tu es ! Le sais tu vraiment Nell ? fit une voix dans sa tête. Mais que se passe t'il ? Hurla t'elle intérieurement, les larmes coulant à flots entre ses doigts. Je dois savoir ! Je vais devenir folle ! Severus ! Dis moi la vérité bon sang ! LA VERITE ! Un chaos sans nom régnait dans sa tête, ballottée en tous sens par ces pensées, plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Il fallait qu'elle sache tout. Tout sur elle, tout sur Severus Rogue. Mue par cette nouvelle décision, elle trouva la force de se lever, sécha ses larmes, et se précipita à la suite de Rogue, en direction de son donjon.


End file.
